DBAU
by champblaze
Summary: My first DBZ insired fic...rated T but may go up
1. Chapter 1

A/N...THIS FIC HAS BEEN TOOLING IN MY HEAD FOR A LONG TIME...BUT ITS FINALLY TIME TO BRING HIM TO LIFE...HIS NAME IS YUSUKE SAGARA...I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A HUGE DB..DBZ...DBGT FAN...AND A PICTURE I FOUND ON A SITE FINALLY GAVE ME A LOOK FOR HIM...SO THIS IS MY STORY FOR HIM...EACH CHAPTER WILL BE LIKE AN EPISODE...SO BARE WITH ME..THIS FIC WILL HAVE ELEMENTS OF SOME OF MY FAVORITE ANIMES...TO MANY TO COUNT..IF YOU NOTICE..PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT

[Edited..1/25/2015]

DISCLAIMER...I OWN JUST OC

XZXZXZXXXZZ..TimeSkip

* * *

><p><strong>DBAU<strong>

**EP..01**

The endless void of space is a place of constant destruction and creation but a ship passes through the void towards a little blue planet in the milkyway. The ship is circular in shape and houses a single person, she has long black hair and wears a strange combat uniform, consisting of a pink and black chest protector with one shoulder pad, plain white gloves. Gold tipped white boots, black calf protectors and a grey skirt but her most intriguing feature in a brown monkey tail wrapped around her waist. The ship streaks from a planet, that is on the verge of destruction but a lone figure tries in vain to halt it.

[song playing...Android 20 theme..bruce faulconer]

The man stands surrounded by hundreds of enemies, behind him was a large red planet but a lone ship comes into view and an imposing figure stands upon it. The figure is tall nearly seven feet with a muscular build and white skin with black skin-tight armor with, two horns jutted from his black-blue hair but he has human like face with a mask over his mouth. The figure exudes the aura of a conquer and the strength to match, "All Lord Xanxus" several shout. The man opposite him is exhausted, a hard battle to this point, his blue pants are tattered, his ice blue and black chest armor is half gone, his body riddled in wounds but the look of determination on his face can't be measured. The enemy surrounded him chanting and sneering, "Kazuma..you low class trash" one shouted. Kazuma raises his hands together at his sides as a blue-purple ball forms within it, "We will No longer Serve you...Take this...Galick Gun" he roared, firing the blast. However Lord Xanxus stands unamused but suddenly cackles wildly as a gargantuan orange ball forms above his raised hand, "Die you Saiyan Monkeys" he cackled. The blast fell like meteor and no one escapes its flames, not his own men or the lone fighter.

The lone fighter kazuma desperately powers up to stop it and is enveloped by the blast but as he dies only utters a single phrase, "My Son...Lives on" as he and his race are wiped from existence. Lord Xanxus cackles wildly as the planet before him is cataclysmically destroyed, "Hahaha..Wow..What a Great show..Hahaha" he roared but was unaware that the person who would see to his demise was leaving his galaxy. The woman clenches her stomach with heavy sigh, "my beloved..Kazuma...is dead..I know it..xanxus is just too powerful" she thought, turning on her sleep module and continues her journey across the stars, as the life slowly grows inside her. [song ends]

XZXZXZXXXZZ

The sound of wood cutting filled the forest as a man stood with an axe, his older body was muscular and his face wrinkled but he had a strong face and his white hair in a ponytail. The man heaved the axe with a mighty thrust, slicing a large tree into splinters as it fell. The man's name is Raito and he was a former martial arts champion and holder of the king of hearts crest, given to only one fighter of each generation. Raito wiped his brow, "whoo..I must be getting old" he joked. Raito despite being over fifty was as strong as an ox and as smart as one too. A whooshing caught raito's gaze as a blue stream passed over and a flash of light as it crashed. Raito picked up axe and raced to where the light was, arriving raito found a huge crater with a large silver ball at it center. Raito lifted himself as if by magic and floated into the crater, "So sort of pod" he thought.

Raito landed and found no button but the pod buzzed as it's front opened and soon out stepped a visibly pregnant woman in strange clothes and a tail. Raito could sense the woman was strong but in the throes of birth, "excuse me..are you ok" he asked. The woman jerked and clutched her stomach, "what...what...ahh...what planet is this" she gritted out. Raito wad taken back her question but answered, "Earth...are you an alien" he asked. The woman gripped the ship with a feral scream, "my baby is coming" she roared and raito suddenly grabbed her like bride and flies off with a blue streak. The woman was slightly shocked by raito's flying but tapped a device on her face, "amazing his power level is over 9000...not bad" she thought.

Raito saw a town come into view as landed near a river towards a small home. A young girl with long blue-green hair, who was also pregnant stepped out as raito approached, "Dad...who is that?!" she shouted. Raito brought the woman inside to a bedroom, "no time sakura...get some water and blankets...then call dr paos" he ordered. Sakura waddled off as the woman's screams intensified, "your baby is coming...now breath" raito assured. Raito wiped her brow, "what's you name..mines Raito Himura...an earthling" he asked. The woman grimaced slightly, "I'm Ayeaka...a proud saiyan" she replies. Raito holds ayeaka's hand as a doctor with dog ears came in, "ok lets deliver a baby" he smiled. Raito and sakura stood outside as dr paos delivered the baby, "well its done...a healthy youkai boy" he states but sighs sadly, "his mother wont last...she is very sick...I'm amazed she delivered to term" he adds.

Raito walks inside to see ayeaka holding a small boy with a tuft of black hair, "so raito himura will you raise my son...my time is short" she sighs. Raito sat down, "um sure..my daughter will give birth in a few weeks...does he have a name" he asked and ayeaka nodded, "yes...Kashan but I think he needs an earth name" she states. Raito rattles of names and the baby responds to one, "alright...we'll call him Yusuke...Yusuke Sagara" he states. Ayeaka passes away a few hours later but leaves a video message for yusuke but none them knew that this small boy would one day become a Legendary hero.

XZXZXZXXXZZ

Yusuke's first year was a toll for gale, sakura and raito but they found a sure fire to way to make him behave. It happened by accident when yusuke was about eight months old, when gale found him outside eating bugs. Gale chuckled at the sight of the pint size boy, his tail waving happily behind him, "yusuke that's a no no..." he shouts. At that moment a porcupine emerged from the grass and yusuke made a beeline. Gale acted quickly and grabbed yusuke by the tail, eliciting a screech worthy of a grown man. Sakura ran outside with sasami to see her husband desperately trying to calm their son but she noticed where his hand was, "Gale let go of his tail...that's why he's screaming..." she shouts. Gale lets and yusuke's tail recoiled in fear, "papa bad..." he screams and waddles to sakura. Gale sits with a rain cloud over his head, "my son hates me.." he whispers. Sasami crawled to father and tapped his legs, "papa..." she crows and gale smiles but yusuke waddled back and smiled, "sworry papa..." he states and gale hugs them both. From that day on whenever yusuke acted up, either gale or sakura would reach for his tail and the boy shaped up.

Sakura and her husband Gale raised Yusuke like their own but tragedy would strike. One day Gale vanished without a trace and sakura passed away a month later. Raito raised his grandchildren as best he could and yusuke was a handful, a prolific eater for one and stronger than most kids his age but had a rough idea from ayeaka. Raito instilled yusuke a sense of right and wrong and the boy became a pint size hero to circle of friends of sasami, cheza, megumi and kai. Sasami resembled her mother sakura with the same hair always in pigtails and green eyes. Cheza had light purple hair and violet eyes, while megumi had long black hair and fair skin. Kai was a year older than yusuke and had orange hair and brown eyes. Yusuke was a fast learner and by the time he was five, could read and write at a high level but his best was martial arts. Raito started teaching yusuke at six and could perform raito's signature move the kamehameha, after seeing it twice.

IXIX

Raito walked into the home and found sasami getting ready for bed but no yusuke. Raito opened the door to sasami's room as the little girl climbed into bed, "sasami...have you seen your brother" he asked. Sasami shook her head but a small gasp escaped her mouth, "he said something bout seeing the moon" she replies. Raito nods and closes the door but his eyes widen in fear, "its a full moon...I need to find him" he thought. Raito reached the outside and focused his senses, "he's far...near the lake" he thought, flying off. Meanwhile yusuke walking through the woods and came to a huge lake, "why does grandpa say not to see the moon...sasami has seen it..why cant I" he thought. Yusuke stopped at the water's edge and saw a reflection on the surface.

Yusuke looked up and the full moon in all her beauty, "pretty" he whispers but something in him snapped. Yusuke's heart started to beat faster and faster, his eyes turned blood red. His clothes ripped as his body became bigger, his face gained a snout and brown fur on his body, becoming more and more apelike. Raito arrived to the area of a lake, when feral roar erupted over the landscape and a huge apelike animal stomped around, destroying everything in sight. Raito powered up to get the beast's attention and for his trouble got a mouth beam from him. Raito dodged right as the beam destroyed half the forest. The ape tried to grab him but raito was to fast, "Yusuke...its gramps..Stop" he shouted. Yusuke roared and stomped forward, "his mind is gone...I need to cut off his tail" raito thought and flew forward, "Kaio-ken X 2" he shouted. A red aura surrounded raito and his speed increased more, his muscles flexed as he buzzed around Yusuke. Yusuke growled and snorted trying to grab ratio but he appeared behind to slice off the tail, with a sword made of energy. Yusuke roared but slowly shrank back to normal and fell unconscious. Raito landed next to his sleeping grandson and slowly picked him up, "such a power" he thought, flying home.

Yusuke woke the next day with no recollection of the previous night but wondered where his tail went. Yusuke ended up having to spend the whole learning to walk with his tail. However yusuke didnt let his loss slow his training and raito gave him everything he could handle. Raito taught yusuke basic karate, judo, boxing, energy attacks, muay thai kickboxing and other variuos martial arts, despite only being six. Raito stood in his stance as yusuke rushes forward with several punches and kicks, "that its kiddo..focus..no wasted movements" he shouts, blocking. Yusuke jumps above raito with a missile dropkick but he grabs yusuke's legs and slams him into the dirt. Raito fires several Ki blast as yusuke pops up and dodges to move closer, landing a punch to raito. Raito sends yusuke back with his energy and lands a double axe to his back, "good punch..nice and sharp" he states. Yusuke rubs his back as he sits up, "ow..gramps...can we take a break" he asks. Raito drops on his back with a heavy sigh, "finally..you are something kiddo" he smiles, ruffling yusuke's hair. Yusuke grins but looks to see sasami coming with a bag to big for her, "grampy..brother..lunch" she shouts. Raito has to hold yusuke back to allow sasami to set up the picnic and both carefully eat as yusuke devours everything. Yusuke falls on his back with a burp, "come on...lets work off that food" raito states and both resume their spar as sasami watches.

XZXZXZXXXZZ

Yusuke follows behind raito as they take their seats to watch the boxing championship match. Yusuke was now twelve and raito took him to see this for his birthday. Yusuke had his eyes trained to match, the champion was in a pinch after taking a devastating right straight counter. Raito smiled softly knowing his grandson was looking to add their techniques to his repertoire. Yusuke cheered as the champion caught the challenger with a modified stop and go dempsey roll. The challenger did manage to learn the new one but the champion stayed firm and won with a K.O. in the final round. The arena was all cheers for both boxers as yusuke and raito left. Yusuke walked next to raito with a huge smile, "gramps guess what..I found my base stance" he crowed. Raito furrowed his brow, "you did huh...let me see then" he smirks. Yusuke stop and slowly took a stance, his right arm out and his left close to his body, "see..just like the challenger" he states, firing off near mirror images of his jabs. Raito whistled and knelt down to yusuke, "kiddo...I think its time for you go a journey...I've taught you so much but after seeing you just now...you can learn so much more" he states. Yusuke nods slowly, "how long will I be gone" he asks and raito pats his head, "well you're 12...so maybe till you're 15...do you think you can handle it" he replies. Yusuke raises his hand with a smile, "of course I can" he says.

Raito and yusuke soon return home, to break the news to sasami and the others. The reactions were varied, sasami was sad but knew her big brother well enough. Megumi was sad but fussed him for leaving and kai as well as cheza wished him luck. The next morning yusuke dressed in his dark blue Gi and a orange undershirt, boots, white wristbands and headband. Yusuke grabbed his bag and headed out to a nice sendoff from family, friends and fellow villagers, "Goodbye everyone..See you in Three years" he crowed and flew off.

XZXZXZXXXZZ

Yusuke entered a small town after a heavy rainfall the previous night, its been six months since he left december city and traveled east. Yusuke didn't encounter to much trouble in his travels but he helped anyone he could. Yusuke had a saved a village from a storm and another from feral youkai. Yusuke continued to walk through town, when he heard screaming and rushed to the source. Yusuke saw a tall burly man, with black hair, blue pants, black boots and chest protector. The man was looming over a young girl about his age, with blond hair and wearing a multi colored kimono. Yusuke dropped his bag and carefully walked but the man saw him, "beat it runt" he barks. Yusuke continues forward, "why are you hurting people...what have they done to you" he states. The man turned to yusuke fully and he sees the man's physique, "he looks strong...I need to be cautious" yusuke thought. The man marched up to yusuke, "I hurt people cause I can...I am the great borgos...mountain king" he boasts. Yusuke realizes this man is a youkai but not just any, "a mountain troll...he must of left his tribe...I don't sense any others for miles" he thought. Borgos grabs yusuke by his collar and lifts him to his level, "So runt...you fight me..I'll spare the girl" he sneers, dropping yusuke.

Borgos starts to power up and his muscles bulged, his body expands to a towering seventeen feet. Borgos laughs loudly as yusuke looks up at him but takes his stance, "Come at me" borgos boasts, stomping his boots into the ground. Yusuke jumps up and knees borgos in the jaw, then unleashes a rapid explosion of punches and kicks. Borgos staggers back as yusuke lowers his right for an uppercut but his arm sparks with white electricity, "Rising Dragon" he shouted, landing a spinning uppercut. Borgos' head snapped back and he slammed into the ground with a thud as yusuke landed. The girl ran to his side as borgos lanquished on the ground, "wow you're strong..who are you..I'm shen-mei" she states. Yusuke glances her with a soft smile, "yusuke...but its not over..you shoud get back" he states. Shen-mei looked to see borgos getting to his feet, his teeth grinding and feral snarl. Shen-mei runs off as yusuke stands firm, "I will Kill you" borgos roared, flaring his power to his hands. Yusuke slowly powers up, his arms sparking with blue energy as he brings his hands to his side. Yusuke drops his stance as a blue light forms his hands, "Ka..me...haaa" he starts, as borgos blindly rushes forward, "Me..Haaa" yusuke adds, thrusting his hands forward. A blue blast shoots forward engulf borgos and sending him skyward, in a cloud of dust. Shen-mei returns with help but finds yusuke and borgos gone, "Thank you Yusuke...whoever you are" she thought.

To be Continued

NEXT TIME ON DBAU...YUSUKE CONTINUES HIS JOURNEY AND COMES TO CROSSROADS AFTER SUFFERING HIS FIRST CRUSHING DEFEAT BUT CAN THE YOUNG WARRIOR EXCEED THE LIMITS...TILL THEN STAY TUNED...


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER...I OWN JUST OC

XZXZXZXXXZZ..TimeSkip

[Edited..1/25/2015]

* * *

><p><strong>EP 02...<strong>

Yusuke wiped his brow as he climbed out of the lake he was camping by and shook himself like a dog to dry himself. When that didn't work yusuke powered up a little to dry himself. Yusuke then proceeded to eat his meal of a 200lb boar and some apples. Yusuke had killed the boar earlier in the day, with a well placed kick and roasted it with a Ki blast. Yusuke used his recently purchased knife to carve pieces and after thirty minutes, had devoured most of the boar and put some to side for a snack. Yusuke looked to the sky and saw the slowly setting and the mountain in the distance. Yusuke had decided to climb the to test his basic stamina and then gradually work up, especially with his thirteenth birthday coming up. Yusuke had made strides in his training but had no real challenge to test them. Yusuke reached his hand to the sky and crushed the sun, "I'll see you on the peak" he thought, turning in for the night.

The next day yusuke found himself 350 feet in the air free climbing the mountain, where there was no grip yusuke made them by punching into the rocks. Yusuke soon found a ledge to rest on and took a short break. Yusuke winced moving his hands, due to several bruised knuckles, "I think I'll fly back down" he thought. Yusuke resumed his climb and after an hour reached the top but yusuke was shocked to find someone mediating on a rock. The man was tall and broad-shouldered, well-defined muscles and a strong aura. The man wore an orange Gi with his top only having one sleeve and black hair blew in the wind. The man opened his eyes to reveal blue eyes, "hello young warrior...welcome" he states. Yusuke bows deeply, "hello...I didn't know you were up here" he states and the man stood, "I can mask my ki well...my name is Tora...what is yours" he replies. Yusuke stands straight, "yusuke...yusuke sagara" he states and tora nods, "why have you come here...to challenge or learn our ways" he asks. Yusuke's eyes light up, "challenge if I can and learn..will you face me Tora" he asks. Tora beckons for yusuke to follow him and he leads them to a temple. Yusuke saw several men training and sparing, "we rarely have visitors so please be mindful" tora states and yusuke nods. Tora stopped in front of a slightly raised tile floor, "we will fight here" he states. Tora hops onto the tile arena and yusuke places his the bag, not before eating half a senzu bean. Yusuke hops up and starts doing some stretches, "he's strong..real strong" he thought. Tora studied yusuke as he stretched, "he's young and strong but inexperienced...that will be his downfall" he thought.

Yusuke finishes his stretches and takes his new bullet stance, while tora stands firm with no stance but his power wasn't. Yusuke raised his power and charges with a barrage of punches but tora blocks and parries his attacks. Tora thrusts his right palm forward as yusuke tried to block but it was feint, landing a left cross. Yusuke skids to halt but charges forward and cuts right, attempting a punch but tora dodges and lands a flat palm strike to yusuke's stomach, then an elbow to his cheek but yusuke manages a side kick to the shoulder. Tora blocks and swing a right but yusuke vanishes, appearing in front and quickly charges as the exchange a barrage of punches and kicks. Tora swings his left leg up but yusuke slams his palm into tora's knee and swings a right but tora counters, sending yusuke back with a skid. Yusuke rubs his cheek, "whoo..he's strong alright...better bring out the big guns" he thought. Tora furrowed his brow as yusuke lowered his stance and his power rose, "Kaio-ken" he shouted and charged, surrounded by a red flame. Tora swung right but yusuke dodged and appeared behind, landing a right hook to tora's turning head. Tora skidded to halt as a dribble of blood ran down his lip, "impressive..I should respond appropriately" he thought, his power rising. Tora charged with a left straight to yusuke's face, then a double palm strike to his back, "He's fast" yusuke thought, skidding but jerked as tora connected with a palm strike to his face. Yusuke started to falter and dropped to the floor but caught himself, "Rising Dragon" he shouted, whizzing upward with his spinning uppercut. Yusuke hung in the air as his vision blurred, "one punch and he'll knock me out..that just from his left...his right must be stronger" he thought, dropping down. Yusuke powers up his kaioken and charges with a barrage of punches but tora was lying in wait, connecting with a body blow into a right straight. Yusuke's head blows back as his eyes are glazed over but tora catches him before he falls, "good match" he states, picking up yusuke.

Yusuke slowly opened his eyes and a spinning fan, his body felt sore as he tried to sit up, "keep still" a voice chided. Yusuke turned his head to see an older woman with long blackish blue hair and kind eyes, "where am I" he asks. The woman gives yusuke a bowl of soup, "at our temple...you fought tora and lost" she states. Yusuke finishes the soup in seconds much to the woman's shock, "I see...his fists were strong...like iron" he whispers. The door opened and tora stepped in, "how is he fasha" he asks and fasha fills yusuke's bowl, "hungry" she smiles. Tora takes a seat next to yusuke, "thank you for the fight...tora...it was enlightening" he states. Tora nods, "you're welcome...you are very skilled...I have an offer for you" he states and yusuke tilts his head, "stay..I would like to train you...give you discipline and enhance your skills" tora adds. Yusuke threw off the cover with a big smile, "when do we start" he asks and fasha laughs, "quite eager" she thought.

Tora leads yusuke to a training room where several were working, "I would like to gauge something" he states and stood in front of a heavy bag. Yusuke stood in front of the bolted down heavy bag as tora looked on, "show me what you have" he states. Yusuke took his bullet stance and started with a quick right jab as tora observed, "he's fast..to the untrained eye..it looked like one but in actuality it was five...the punch is similar to a screw blow but it's all wrist and shoulder torque to produce those punches" he thought. The jabs picked up in speed as yusuke used more energy, causing the bag to start to buckle. The men in the room started to crowd but their eyes widen, when yusuke's left straight slammed into the bag and broke it. Yusuke got several shocked murmurs but he saw one man glaring him. The man was tall and muscular, blond hair in a ponytail and a orange Gi, "that is keino..my top student...now follow me" tora states and yusuke follows.

Keino watches yusuke and tora exit the training room, "how can master tora bring in some outsider" he angrily thought. Yusuke followed behind tora as they enter a bedroom, "your new quarters for the duration of your stay" he states and opems a trunk in front the bed, "I want you to wear these as well" he adds, pulling out a navy shirt, wrist bands, orange Gi and boots. Tora sat on the bed as yusuke changed but softly laughed, watching him struggling to put on the shirt, "its heavy" yusuke mumbled and nearly fell down after trying to take a step, "they are weighted training clothes...it will help with your training...your first test to walk around in them" tora explains. Yusuke spends the next few days getting use to the clothes and decides to put them to the test, by reclimbing the mountain in them.

Yusuke's second climb up the mountain was more painstaking due to the 100 kilos of extra weight, his Gi was soaked in sweat and his muscles were burning but this only made him spur on and surpass his core strength. Yusuke had started climbing a few hours after dawn and reached the summit after sunset. Yusuke fell on his back and sighed contently as the rain started to fall, "that hit the spot" he thought. Yusuke kipped up and went through some punches and kick combination, shooting the falling rain away from him. White lightning started sparking on yusuke's right arm as he shot up with his rising dragon. Yusuke dropped down and took his bullet stance, "Thundering First Bullet" he recited, firing off what seems like multiple fists. Yusuke panted softly and dropped to his rear, "it's coming along" he thought. Yusuke got to feet and headed back to the temple, when he saw tora and keino speaking heatedly, "Sensei..how can you let an outsider..train here" he shouts. Tora stays neutral, "keino...I allowed him to stay here..because he has a soulful eye and untapped potential..unlike you when you first arrived" he calmy states.

Keino grits his teeth but sees yusuke approach, "Then I challenge him...Tonight" he shouts. Yusuke wipes his brow with a smile, "I accept..lets go" he states but tora stops them, "No...you will both prepare..One month from now..if yusuke wins..he remains...if he loses..he will banished" he states. Keino glares at yusuke and leaves in a huff but stops to look back, "I will crush you" he hisses, leaving. Yusuke stuck out his tongue but tora shook his head, "yusuke you must be prepared" he states but the young warrior smiles, "I'll be ok" he states, heading inside. The next day yusuke doubled his training efforts for his battle with keino but keino was making strides of his own. Keino stood in front of a large tree, with his left arm hanging near the waist and his right arm closely drawn to his chest. Keino suddenly unleashes a series snapping jabs, cutting into the tree and a crushing right indenting the tree. However a strange thing started to happen as keino continuously struck the tree, a sadistic almost perverse smile appeared on his face. Keino raised his power for a devastating right through the tree, "Hahaha..I will kill him" he thought.

Meanwhile yusuke stood in front a large rock, his fists taped and weighted wrist bands going up his left arm and his body covered in sweat. Yusuke started slipping off the bands and rotated his arm, "ok..here we go" he thought, taking his bullet stance. Yusuke started with several jabs mixing in lefts and feints to confuse his imaginary opponents but clenched his left as red energy engulfed the fist, "Senkou" he shouted, cracking the rock face with a left straight. Yusuke pumped his fist, "Yosh...my second bullet is coming along" he thought, continuing his practice. The month quickly passed and both were poised for victory, making the whole temple tense with anticipation. Keino stood in the arena, his face a mask of indiffrence but his body itching to fight. Tora and fasha approached followed by yusuke and keino's eyes flickered in anger. Yusuke slipped off his weighted shirt, wristbands and boot, then some quick stretches before jumping in. Keino took an unguarded stance and yusuke took his bullet, "Begin" tora shouted.

[song playing...Hajime No Ippo Rising OST - The Finisher]

Yusuke sprints forward then somersaults into the air with a downward kick but keino caught his leg and slams a punch into yusuke's back. Yusuke gritted his teeth as his body jolted from the punch, "just like tora" he thought, kicking free. Yusuke landed but keino was on him with a barrage of punches and kicks, both unleashing their speed and power. Yusuke starts to gain the upper hand with his smaller body but keino's punches ring like hammers, "he's strong" he thought, skidding to a halt. Keino grits his teeth but smirks taking a stance, his left arm hanging by his waist and his right arm closely drawn to his chest. Yusuke cautiously moves forward but stops as keino starts moving his left arm back and forth, "need to wary but not submissive" he thought, charging only to be struck by a snapping jab. Keino unleashed a barrage of jabs forcing yusuke block as tora look on, "tetsu-no-ken..his version of my tenken...it uses Ki to make the hands as dense as steel...yusuke be cautious" he thought. Yusuke manages to put some distance but several gasp seeing the welts forming on body and face, "that jab..has alot of snap but has power behind them...he's using his Ki well" he thought. Keino smirked as yusuke rushed forward again but was met by his jabs, "So..runt how do you like my tetsu-no-ken's flicker...just give up" he shouted. Yusuke was dissauded as he continued forward and jumped with a high kick but keino blocked. Yusuke used the block to land another kick to his shoulder and sharp right hook to his face. Yusuke skipped back as keino growled, "compared to tora..your punches tickle" he shouted. Yusuke charged forward as keino used his flicker but he started dodge and strings together combos. Yusuke pushed forward but noticed the grin on keino's face and suddenly his head blew back from a jarring downward right.

Keino grinned wide as he caught yusuke with a chopping right, "you could never defeat me" he thought. Yusuke slowly fell but tora shouted, "Yusuke Do Not Fall..if you do its over" keeping yusuke on his feet, causing keino to growl in anger. Yusuke panted but he noticed something, "this fight is the best I've had in my young life..gramps taught me everything and he taught to see beyond your fists...keino you showed me your flaws...i over came your flicker...Your right is strong...however you leave your body open...so prepare to feel the senkou" he thought. Keino stalked forward his fists ready to drive yusuke through the floor, "Die" he shouted but yusuke charged. Keino caught yusuke with his left and focused his right into yusuke's face, "shit..my fist slipped on his blood" he thougth. Yusuke pushed forward with his left fist glowing, "Senkou" he shouted, slamming a punishing body blow. The crowd gasped as keino's face showed the pain of the punch but yusuke wasn't done and unleashed his thundering first bullet on the stunned keino. Keino staggered back with his face contorted in pain but he saw yusuke was barely standing and blood running down his face. Tora furrowed his brow, "his face is swollen up and the blood is in his eye..can he see" he thought.

Yusuke struggles to stay on his feet after using his thundering first bullet against keino's Tetsu-no-ken. Yusuke's left eye is swollen shut and his right is blurry but his body refuses to quit. Keino inches closer as yusuke barely moves, "You damn fool...I knew you weren't strong enough... that body blow and the right were interesting but against my tetsu-no-ken..it cant compete" keino thought. Tora watched them with intrigue, "keino is going for the kill...however the fire has not gone out on yusuke" he thought. Yusuke could barely see keino approach but saw his feet come into view and the energy radiating from him, "I can do this...I can beat him...just remember his energy..then Punch" he thought. Keino swings his tetsu-no-ken enforced right straight but yusuke instinctively dodges and counters with a left cross. Keino's head blew back to the shock of many, "Where..there?!" yusuke thought, landing another left. Yusuke's right hand glowed and connected with another thundering first bullet but then his left glowed once more, "Senkou" he shouted, landing a jarring left straight. Keino slammed into the ground unconscious as yusuke stood tall but kept swinging at the air, only stopping when tora raised his hand in victory. [song ends]

IXIX

Yusuke lies on his bed, his body showing the punishment he took from keino but the young warrior enjoyed every minute. The door slowly opened as fasha walked in with a tray of food and saw yusuke sit up, "how do you feel" she asks. Yusuke flashes a warm smile, "I'll be ok...how's keino" he replied and fasha places the tray in front, "broken ribs...and a fractured jaw but fine" she states. Yusuke starts eating as fasha closes the door, "he may have been mean but he's a good fighter" he thought. Yusuke finished his meal and headed off to find keino and talk to him. Keino sat outside the temple looking at the stars, his ribs and face bandaged but his anger evident in his blue eyes. Keino heard footsteps and turned to see yusuke, "hey...you feeling ok" he asks but keino glares. Yusuke takes a seat next to keino, "that was a great fight...sorry for breaking your jaw" he stated. Keino stared at yusuke but something dawned him, "there is no hate in his eyes...he fought to test his limits nothing more" he thought and his eyes widen, "sensei was right along...I need reevaluate myself" he thought. Keino tapped yusuke on the shoulder, extended his hand and yusuke shook it, "good fight" keino mumbles out and yusuke smiles.

Time slowly passes and before yusuke knew it six months had gone by. Yusuke was now fourteen and he decided to leave the mountain temple to continue his journey. Keino stood outside yusuke's door when it opened, "oh hey" he states. Yusuke shifted his bag as keino followed, "so you're leaving...where to" he asks and yusuke smiles, "where ever the winds say" he replies. Yusuke reached the temple exit where Tora and fasha were waiting, "thank you for your generosity" yusuke says, bowing. Fasha gives him a hug and tora bows, "good luck in journeys" he stated. Yusuke gave keino a fist bump and flew off, "that kid..is something else" he thought, watching yusuke fly away.

XZXZXZXXXZZ

Yusuke walked through a dark forest on his way to see the ocean. Yusuke had grown a bit in his travels, now a few inches taller and bit bigger. Yusuke still wore the weighted clothes and orange Gi from tora, adding a blue sash instead of the blue obi. Yusuke continued his trek but started hearing hissing and growling, "quite a few" he thought. Yusuke reached a cliff that led to the beach and saw the sparking blue sea, "seeing it up close...its pretty" he thought. The growling got louder and from the trees a group human like bat youkai attacked. Yusuke dropped his bag as first reached him but he dodged and swung a high kick. Yusuke jumped skyward with a straight left to one and a spin kick to another. Two more charged from sides but yusuke raises his hands wide, firing a blue Ki blast into both of them. Yusuke then sensed another person but was stronger than the rest, "Enough" a voice commanded. The bats stopped in their tracks and flew off, "my apologies for my brethren" the appearing person states. The person was average height, tan skin, light purple hair in a high ponytail, wearing black trousers and a sleeveless black vest.

The person looked more human than his brethren and had a sincere face, "my name is Shun" he states. Yusuke gives a courteous bow, "Yusuke...I was just passing through...when your brethren attacked...I hope I didn't hurt them to bad" he replies. Yusuke sized up shun as he did same, "hmm...I can trust him" they thought in unison. Yusuke and shun landed on the beach and surprisingly shun's wings became like a cape, "follow me" he states. Yusuke followed shun to a small home, just as a young woman with long black hair stepped out carrying a small bundle, "shun dear...you're home" she whispers. Yusuke and shun sees the bundle move and the woman moves the blanket to reveal a baby girl, "sorry manaka...my brethren were on the hunt and I met someone" shun states and turns to yusuke, "this is yusuke" he adds. Manaka gives a friendly wave as the baby babbles, "hello...I'm manaka and this is shion" she greets. Yusuke looked and shion favored shun, same hair and skin tone. The baby opened her eyes and stared at yusuke but soon cooed. Manaka brought shion back inside as yusuke looked to shun, "shun I have a question...why did your clan attack me" he asks.

Shun's demeanor turned sad, "my uncle...Taigo...heads our clan...my father...his younger brother...preached peace but Taigo called for war saying they are our food...and for his words of peace..my father paid with his life" he states. Yusuke folded his arms with a sigh but gasps, sensing an incoming power and both looked to see an approaching black cloud. Shun's eyes flicker as a large figure drops on the sands, "taigo" he states. Taigo is nearly twenty feet tall, with a bat like face and dressed in a dark blue kimono, huge wings and a red fur around his shoulders. A dozen or so of his kin landed next to taigo as he lets out a hissing laugh, "shun...why did stop our feasting...i rule our clan..not you" he says, his voice gravely. Shun stood his ground, "uncle...my father always spoke of peace and using animals for food...think of my daughter...why subject her such things" he states. Taigo laughs loudly, "your half-breed trash...you broke our rules by having that wretch" he hissed. Shun clenched his fist but yusuke blocked his path, "sorry shun but your uncle wont listen to reason...I may not know what's going on but he's strong and that's good enough for me" he states and charges taigo. Yusuke charged only slam his fist into a barrier, "hahaha...foolish human...my barrier protects me from harm...now kill them all" taigo bellowed. The bat youkai charge as shun summons a blood sword and yusuke powers up. Taigo flies into the air as his minions attack, with a malicious cackle but he growls seeing yusuke in action. Yusuke swings a flat palm strike, sending a bat into the ocean and another into the sand with a back elbow.

Meanwhile shun cuts down several with his sword but the some make an attempt on his home. Shun charges them and deals them their death, "manaka stay inside" he shouts. Taigo sees this and opens his mouth wide, firing a high pitch sonic blast. Shun gasps sharply and tries to form his own but suddenly yusuke appeared, "aghhhh" he roared, deflecting the blast. The smoke cleared as yusuke had his hands out and smoke coming from them, "shun protect your family...I'll deal with your despicable uncle" he stated. Yusuke flew up to taigo's level and leveled an icy glare on him, "they are innocent...you're fight is with me and shun" he states. Taigo cackles softly, "you speak like you can stop me...I'm a daiyoukai...the great taigo" he boasts. Yusuke wasted no time and charges but taigo is fast despite his size.

Taigo swung a claw strike but yusuke dodged and swung a kick, meeting only the barrier once more. Shun watched yusuke try to get pass taigo's barrier but was not faring well, "uncle's control is perfect but it has a flaw..he cant attack and defend...yusuke has to attack..when he attacks" he thought. However yusuke had deduced taigo's weakness but tried for the opportunity, "he's good...daiyouaki are really strong" he thought, dodging sonic blasts. Suddenly two bats grab yusuke and taigo appear above, preparing a sonic blasts to kill them all. Yusuke tries to shake free as taigo fires his blast, "Kaio-ken" he shouted, breaking free and charging new attack, "Final Shine" he shouted. The green blast slams into the sonic blasts but both engulf yusuke and slam him into the rock face near the beach. Taigo cackled as shun looked on in shock, "Yusuke?!" he shouted but as he tried to make a move, found several bats ready to pounce on manaka and shion. Taigo landed on the beach with a hissing laugh, "Now for you nephew...you will die cursing your human weakness" he grinned. Shun readied himself, "I will protect manaka and shion" he thought but suddenly the ground shook.

Shun, the bats and taigo turn to the rubble of rocks as it started to glow red, "Ka..io..ken..X 2" their ears picked up. When suddenly the rocks exploded and yusuke appeared engulfed in a red flame, his clothes tattered and a trail of blood running down the left side of his face. Taigo growled deeply in his throat as yusuke walks forward, "Attack him" he roared but gasped as yusuke slammed a punch into his jaw. Taigo slammed into sand as yusuke vanished attacking the bats and making short work of them with new found speed. Taigo struck the sands with his claws, "that insolent human..has dared to strike me..He will Die" he cursed. Yusuke slides on the sand as taigo gets to his feet, "Taigo its time to pay for your crimes" he states, wiping some of the blood off his face but taigo only growled, charging a large sonic blast. Yusuke took his kamehameha stance and gives shun a side ways glance, as both blasts fired and met at the water's edge. Yusuke focused his energy as taigo was completely lost in rage and didn't notice shun, till the blade tore into his shoulder, "Ragahh" taigo howled but it short-lived as yusuke poured more Ki into his blast and obliterated taigo.

Yusuke dropped to his knees as the smoked cleared and revealed a scorched patch of sand near the ocean's edge. Shun rushed yusuke's side, "are you alrite" he asks and yusuke manages a weak nod before passing out. Shun carried yusuke inside and checked over his injuries but found he would have a scar across his left. Yusuke awoke the next morning to the crying of shion, "hello" he states but sees his visioned half from his bandage. Shion continued to cry as yusuke searched for shun and manaka, "um...please stop crying" he whispers but shion cries louder. Yusuke starts to panic and carefully picks up the baby and she starts to sniffle, "its ok...shh" he whispers, wiping her tears. Shion starts to stare at him but starts cooing as yusuke rocks her, by this time shun and manaka return to find yusuke playing with shion, "oh you're back" he smiles and hands shion to manaka. Shun sits yusuke down and undoes his bandage, "I'm impressed..you heal quickly but it will leave a scar" he states but yusuke shakes his head, "its ok" he replies. Yusuke lets manaka sew up his clothes and decides on some fishing, "be back" he shouts, jumping into the ocean.

Shun takes a seat on the beach as yusuke dives but he gasps wide-eyed as a near twenty-foot shark comes flying out the ocean and yusuke in hot pursuit However shun is shocked more as yusuke eats the entire shark in thirty minutes. Yusuke falls on the sand with a full stomach, "so what now" shun asks but yusuke shrugs his shoulders, "Then how bout a rumor I heard...its called the Isle of Diablo...they say strong fighters are gathering there" he states. Manaka comes out with yusuke's clothes but he quickly snatches them and gets dressed, "thanks and see ya later" he shouts, flying off and leaving both in slight shock but both wish him luck.

XZXZXZXXXZZ

Yusuke flew over the ocean on his way to the Isle of Diablo. Yusuke had been flying for about two hours and the island had yet reveal itself. Yusuke saw several small islands to take a break on but in the distance, saw an ominous island. Yusuke focused his senses and found several high power levels on the island, "Yosh...shun was right" he thought. Yusuke then saw a tanker ship approaching from the east and decided to check it out. The tanker was heading to the island and yusuke saw numerous youkai and humans alike on the deck. Yusuke slowly landed on the upper deck but caught the attention of several below him. Yusuke headed to the lower level and recieved several stares, "you don't belong here runt...go suckle your mama's teat" one sneered. Yusuke sensed most if not all were weaker than him but two stood out. One was average height lithe frame but defined muscles, spiky silver hair and teal eyes wearing a dark blue Gi. The other was tall with black hair, green eyes and tan skinned wearing a black Gi and a large gourd on his back. Suddenly a tall burly pirate with peg leg hobbled to the upper deck, "Alrite you maggots...listen up...we are approaching the isle of diablo...I've been told there's too many of ya...so we be doin' the prelims now with a battle royal...so fight" he cackled.

The warriors howled and the battle was on as the large youkai warriors targeted the weaker humans. Yusuke noticed the teal eyed warrior making short work of any who crossed his path. The other strong warrior was not fighting but the sand from his gourd was killing any unfortunate person. Five large youkai charged him but yusuke threw his bag up and unleashed a flurry of precise punches and kicks. The two warriors noticed yusuke and his strength as the fights soon ended. Of the fifty people at the start of the prelims, only ten remained including yusuke and the two. The tanker soon reached its destination and yusuke got his first look at the isle.

The island was tropical in some parts but housed an old amusement park and the island seemed ominous in nature. The ten were led to a small outcropping where a near seven-foot tall man stood flanked by two others. One was portly and frog like, while the other was blue skinned and good-looking. Yusuke wasn't concerned with them but the tall man, his body muscular and his white hair blew in the wind. The man loudly cleared his throat to get their attention, "Welcome to hell...I am Ryoko...you fighters have chosen to enter hell to someday face me...fat chance" he stated. Some of the group took offense but ryoko only grinned, "The rules are simple...you win..you gain points...even if you lose and you have points to remain...no points and its splitsville..earn enough points...you face a floor master...best three floor masters and you face me...simple huh...now you have day to prepare and tomorrow the fights begin...Now follow the torches and banquet is prepared" he explained.

Yusuke's eyes widen like saucers and his mouth waters like a fountain, seeing the large spread of food. Yusuke loaded with as much as he could carry and looked for a place to sit but noticed the two from the ship. The two fighters had modest portion and both arched an eyebrow, when yusuke down with his huge portion, "I'm yusuke nice to meet ya" he states. The two look him over both jerk seeing eating at a rapid pace, even hitting his chest to make the food go down. The teal eyed warrior introduced himself as Hayate and the other was named Shuren. Hayate and shuren watched yusuke polish off a dozen more large portions, before turning in for the night. Yusuke sat on the floor his legs and arms crossed, "a sound body and mind..is the key to success..." he thought in mediation but gave up after a minute.

IXIX

The next morning yusuke got dressed in white top and blue bottom Gi with his weighted gear. Yusuke left his hut on the beach and inhaled the sea air, "ahhh...smells good" he whispers. Yusuke continues to walk down the beach in deep thought and failed to notice a pink haired man standing before him, "hahaha...you find yourself unlucky to face the great seito" he boasts. Yusuke rubbed his chin muttering and ignoring seito completely, "how many points for a win...how many to face a floor master" he mutters. Several tick marks appeared on seito's face but he laughs it off, "too afraid of me...I see" he states and points to the observer, "I challenge him" he adds. The observer clears her throat, "alrite..lets get on" she shouts. Seito charges with several punches but yusuke dodges them without even paying attention, making seito furious and making his moves sloppy, "Hey fight me" he roared. Yusuke turned to seito with a confused look and realized he was fighting him, "sorry..I was distracted" he states. Seito charges with a straight but yusuke counters and lays him out in one punch, "Winner" the observer shouts. Seito lays with stars in his eyes as yusuke asked about the point system, "for every win 7pts..if you lose minus 7pts..three loses is expulsion...earn 28pts...you can face a floor master...defeat three and you can challenge lord Ryoko" the observer explained.

Yusuke continued his trek and found a small arena with fighters going at it. Yusuke recognized one as hayate, "he's fast" he thought, seeing hayate move around his opponent with ease and striking at will. Hayate struck his opponent with rapid jabs and punishing counters. Hayate then took a lowered stance as his opponent charged and struck with numerous two finger strikes on his body. The man staggered back and dropped to his knees in defeat, "Winner..Hayate" an observer shouted. Yusuke saw numerous fighters watching in including shuren, "hey half-pint...we challenge ya" a thick voice barks. Yusuke turned to see two tall men and one short man staring at him. One was muscular with orange hair and wearing black spandex two-piece outfit to his knees, with white boots. The other two wore the same but had sleeveless white vests, one has white hair and the other bald, "you face the mighty force" they stated, striking a pose. Yusuke cracks his knuckles, "Ok you three vs me...28pts here I come" he chirps but someone coughs, "sorry it will count as one match..however you will get 13pts" an observer states. Yusuke slightly pouts but he and the mighty force follow the observer to another more open area to fight.

Yusuke starts to stretch as the mighty force strategize, "jeice..burter...I'll go first" the buff one stated but jeice scoffed, "come now recoome..it's a brat..why do we have to get involved" he states. Recoome folded his arms with a huff, "I rather face that shuren guy who killed the captain and guldo..so lets just mop the floor with this squirt and get the points" he states. Burter and Jeice stare as yusuke walks forward, "Lets begin" the observer shouts. Recoome starts doing poses before charging yusuke but he vanishes with a trace, "over here" yusuke shouts. Recoome looks up to see yusuke floating in mid-air, "Hey get down here and fight like a man" he shouts. Burter and jeice's eyes flicker as yusuke drops down, "did you see me him move" burters asks and jeice shook his head, "nope" he replies. Recoome started to power up but yusuke caught him an elbow to the gut and rising kick to the jaw, "sorry I saw an opening and attack..hehe" yusuke grins. Burter and Jeice stood in shock as recoome fell to the ground in heap, "that's new..two blows and he's down" jeice stated. Burter and Jeice quickly charge yusuke but he dodges them effortlessly, "hold still" jeice shouted. Yusuke suddenly vanished as they stuck each other and both start arguing but quickly stop. Jeice starts to power up while burter gets behind yusuke, "Fire crusher ball" jeice shouts, firing a blast. Yusuke stands firm as his focuses his energy and explodes the blast with a single punch. Yusuke charges from smoke with straight left to jeice and a spinning kick to burter, "Winner Sagara" the observer shouts.

The day quickly passes seeing yusuke earning 20pts, hayate earns 14pts and shuren earning 25pts. Ryoko gave the fighters a three-day reprieve to let some recover but yusuke uses the time to train more. Yusuke was on the ocean's edge going through some simple kicks and punches, when white energy started swirling around his right leg. Yusuke jumped into the air, "Harikēn" he shouted with an aerial cyclone kick. Yusuke landed on the beach with a smile, "Yosh" he thought. Yusuke stared at the ocean and serenity of it, "there are so many strong fighters on this island...this puts my skills to the test" he thought. Yusuke returns to hut and goes through his bag, to find a small pouch of senzu beans, "only three left...I just need one for the journey home...so two for the fights" he thought, taking a half. The day finally came and yusuke headed through the island in search of an opponent but the pickings were slim. Yusuke soon came to a clearing and saw hayate approaching from the other side. Hayate stood with his arms folded as yusuke stopped in front of him, "I wish to challenge you" he simply states. Yusuke gives a courteous bow and hayate does the same, "lets begin" the appearing observer shouts.

[song playing...Bruce Faulconer-Vegeta vs. Goku.]

Yusuke slips out of his white top to take off his weighted undershirt, "I see weighted training clothes" hayate comments. Yusuke nods with a smile as he takes off his boots and wristbands, "yep...100 kilos to be exact" he states. Yusuke takes his bullet stance while hayate took a lowered stance, his left elbow arched to his knee and his right hand arched away. Yusuke inched closer but hayate sprinted forward with several rapid punches. Yusuke expertly dodges and manages a cross-counter but hayate rolled off the punch. Yusuke and hayate threw a simultaneous straight into each other but hayate's reach made his more effective. Yusuke staggered back but charges as their punches and kicks mirror each other, soon dust started to fly as both started to rise off the ground. Yusuke pushed back and swung a left hook but hayate counters with right and a knee to the gut. Hayate charges with a barrage of punches pushing yusuke back but he sidesteps to the ground. Yusuke fired two Ki blasts but hayate dodges and appears behind yusuke with a kick aimed for his back but yusuke blocked with his forearm. Yusuke heaved hayate back and swung a right straight but hayate balanced on his arm, managing a spin kick to the jaw. Yusuke slammed into the ground but quickly kipped up with a dribble of blood running down his cheek.

Yusuke wiped his cheek with a smile and powered up, then quickly charging with flying head butt. Hayate slid on the ground but corrected and jumped into the air to power up. Hayate braced his right with his left, firing a red Ki blast but yusuke dug his feet into the ground to hold off the blast. Yusuke vanished allowing the blast to exploded but hayate was ready, slamming a weighted left to yusuke's face. Yusuke floated in midair but flipped over and corrected, "you're really good...its makes me want to try harder" he smiles. Hayate wipes some dirt off his cheek, "you too...so I'll use my strongest technique" he states. Yusuke and hayate descend to the ground as hayate orthodox boxing stance but his fingers like a snake and a purple-bluish aura surrounded him, "snake-fist 100 strikes" he states. Yusuke braces himself as hayate charges with lightning speed, slamming multiple two finger strikes to his body. Yusuke staggers back and drops to one knee but struggles back to a vertical base, "my body feels weird" he whispers. Hayate inches closer as yusuke took a peek-a-boo stance, "you were struck by my...its disrupts Ki flow causing a stinging sensation and numbness" hayate states. Hayate charges with rapid fire jabs as yusuke block but three successive jabs crack open his guard and hayate slams a jarring right. Hayate unleashes a barrage unblocked punches to yusuke and he dropped to the ground. Yusuke lays motionless as hayate turns to leave, "Win..." the observer starts to say but stops.

Hayate turns to see yusuke rises to his feet and the light in his eyes, "his will is tremendous" he thought. Yusuke takes a horseback stance as veins bulge in his arms, "Ahhhhhhhh...Kaio...Ken" he roars, trying to power up. The ground cracks and the winds pick up as a red flame starts engulf yusuke's body, "No way...his Ki is disrupted..but his power is growing" hayate thought. Yusuke took a runner's stance as his power flared and charged like a red missile, giving hayate barely enough time to dodge skyward. Yusuke flew up as hayate attempted to dodge but manages a left hook and double sledgehammer. Hayate corrected and landed on his feet with a thud but yusuke was charging him, instinctively he raises his arms to block but no punch come from above, "Rising Dragon" yusuke shouted. Hayate's jaw clicked as yusuke connected with his uppercut, sending him into the air but yusuke was not down, as white energy started swirling around his right leg. Yusuke charge to the sky towards hayate, "Harikēn" he shouted, landing his cyclone kick to hayate's chest. Hayate slammed into the ground as yusuke barely stayed in the air, "Winner..Sagara" the observer shouted, after checking hayate. [song ends]

Yusuke floats down as drops to his rear as a trickle of blood ran down his arms from several blown blood vessels. Hayate slowly opened his eyes to see the sky and his body sore, "easy you shouldn't move yet" a voice says. Hayate turned to see yusuke sitting next to him, "I'll help..just a sec" he states. Yusuke winced as he reached in his pocket for a senzu bean, "here take it" he states, breaking the bean. Hayate cautiously took the bean and ate it but gasped as his body was healed, "what is this..I'm healed..how is this possible" he stated. Yusuke softly laughs as he takes his half and leans close to hayate, "its a senzu bean...they restore health...my grandpa gave them to me...but dont tell anyone" he whispers. Yusuke gets to his feet and extends his hand, "let's be friends" he states, smiling. Hayate takes yusuke's hand with a nod, "alrite but I'm curious how you overcame my snake fist...it disrupts Ki flow" he asks, as they walk back to their huts. Yusuke scratches his nose, "I used Kaio-ken...a technique my grandpa taught me when I was 11 and now I'm 14 almost 15...it was tough to learn...it causes a massive upsurge of energy...but its a double edge sword...it taxes the body tremendously...right now my limit is X3...any higher my body could rip itself apart" he explains.

Hayate is slightly shocked that someone younger than him would be this powerful. Yusuke and hayate arrived back at his hut but a man was waiting. The man was shorter than yusuke's 5'6 frame and was a mountain of muscle, "I am Chima...a floormaster...sagara your next fight is with me...tomorrow evening" he stated and walked off. Hayate returns to his hut and yusuke enters his and tries to sleep but cant, so decides to do 1000 pushups and 500 single or double handstand push ups. Yusuke spends the next day pigging out on food till his fight with chima, much to hayate's shock. Hayate finally drags yusuke to his fight with chima and found him in a boxing ring, "I am floormaster Chima..you will fight me in my world...we will fight till one can't anwser a ten count...punches and kicks are allowed..No Ki blasts or the moves you used on your opponent last night" chima declares. Yusuke steps into the ring with his hands taped, "so it's a straight up fight..pure battle between men" he thought. Chima sized up yusuke as he stretched, "if he used his ki based moves I would lose..however he seems honorable and will follow them" he thought. The observer soon rang the bell and the fight was on, as yusuke took his bullet stance and chima took a low guarded stance. Yusuke slowly but cautiously inches closer as hayate looks on, "his defense is solid and his body like a turtle" he thought. Hayate saw numerous onlookers even shuren scouting, "I heard he defeated a floormaster already..he may challenge yusuke next" he thought.

Chima watched yusuke inch closer and quickly charges but yusuke countered with three right jabs, "he's fast...and they are strong too" chima thought. Yusuke unleashes a barrage of jabs but chima starts to dodge and unknown yusuke he was being pushed back. Yusuke gasps as he hits the ropes and chima unleashes his offense with body blows, forcing yusuke to block but chima breaks his defense with a gazelle punch. Yusuke acts quickly with chopping downward left and gives himself the space to move out of the corner. Chima staggers and stays firm as yusuke moves forward with a barrage of one-two combos but chima's defense is solid, "I will soon have you" he thought. Yusuke continues his barrage of punches but chima stays soild and finally connects with a right counter, "there you are" he thought. Yusuke staggers back but hayate gasps slightly seeing his face, "cyanosis...chima is brilliant..he forcing yusuke to fight close and making it hard for him to breath due to the proximity" he thought.

Yusuke pants heavily trying catch his breath, "fight without using Ki moves is something else...chima is strong" he thought but chima gives him no time rest, as he charges with numerous body blows. The ropes go taut as chima slam body blow after body blow to yusuke's stomach. Yusuke nearly doubles over but manages a low kick to chima's thigh, pushing him back and spin kick to the face. Chima slams into the ground as yusuke tries to catch his breath but chima is on his feet, "his still has fire in his eyes..however I will crush that light" he thought. Yusuke slowly takes his bullet stance as chima inches closer but yusukes manages his piston like jabs to keep him at bay. Chima starts to weave to dodge the jabs but soon the weaving takes an infinity symbol, "This is the..." yusuke thought, as chima started slamming heavy punches from right to left using his momentum. Yusuke does everything he can to block but manages to push back enough as chima went down for his next punch and connected with a left straight counter. Yusuke leaned on the ropes as the observer started to count but chima slowly stood, "I figured he would stand" he thought. Chima panted heavily as yusuke took his stance, "he countered it like a pro...this boy is amazing" he thought, charging with a left but yusuke caught it and countered with a stinging body blow. Yusuke starts moving in an infinity symbol but chima is ready as he takes one as well. The barrage of mirror like punches erupt in the ring as both slam heavy punches to each other. Yusuke takes a punch to the face but manages one freezing chima, allowing an unblocked right hook. Chima starts to go down but catches himself, however yusuke catches him with another senkou like left and slams him into the ground.

Yusuke leans on the rope as the observer counts but this time chima doesn't get up, "Winner..Sagara" he shouts. Yusuke slides to the ring floor with his hand raised and a weak smile on his face. Chima gets to his feet with the help the observer and heads towards yusuke, "Sagara..thank you for the fight" he states, extending his hand and yusukes shakes it, "same to you" he replies. Yusuke climbs out of the ring with a stagger but shuren stands in his path, "Sagara...I will be your next opponent" he firmly states. Yusuke takes a step but hayate gets in his path, "let him at least heal up first" he states but yusuke grabs his shoulder, "I'll be ok...I accept" he states and follows shuren. Hayate grits his teeth and follows them, "yusuke listen to me...you're injured..fighting him now...will take away what you gotten by beating chima...let yourself heal first" hayate shouts.

Shuren stops in his tracks and turns them, "hayate...do you think me cruel enough to attack an injured fighter...you have a lot to learn" he states. Shuren reaches in a pouch on his side and grabs a skinny bottle of water, "here drink this...its rejuvenating water from my village" he states, tossing the bottle. Yusuke opens the bottle and gulps it down, "wow good water" he thought, feeling his strength returning. The trio eventually arrived at a rocky but generally flat area, "we'll fight here..prepare yourself" shuren states. Yusuke started stretching as shuren stood motionless, "can you beat him" hayate asks and yusuke winks, "I have no clue" he replies. Shuren carefully watches yusuke approach, "if he is His grandson...I need to be on guard" he thought, as the observer raised his hand, "Go" he shouts.

[song playing...Stalemate..naruto shippuden ost]

Yusuke sprints with a leaping cyclone kick, only to be met by sand. The sand heaved yusuke back but he fired a Ki blast as he skids to a halt. The blast exploded some of the sand but it quickly shot forth, making yusuke dodge skyward. Shuren appeared in front of him with a barrage of punches but yusuke blocked most, as shuren's knee collided with his gut and double axe to the back. Yusuke flew towards the ground but he saw the sand amassing below, acting quickly yusuke fired a blast to blow him out of the path the sand. Yusuke rolled on the ground and flipped into a crouched position, "whoo that was close" he thought. Shuren slowly descended as the sand started swirling around him, "allow me to properly introduce myself...I am Shuren Sasori" he declared. Yusuke wiped a some dirt of his cheek, "Yusuke Sagara" he stated and shuren chuckled, "then that makes you Raito's grandson...this is perfect...my gramps thoroughly disliked him...so for that I must beat you" he states. Yusuke scratched his nose with a cheeky grin, "that's gramps alrite" he stated and took a lowered stance, "So...I'll go all out" he added. Yusuke clenched his fists as his muscles flexed as his power flared, "Kaio-ken" he shouted. Shuren summoned his sand but it was too late as yusuke's fist collided with his fist and his face cracked, "he's fast...my sand armor couldn't compete" he thought, skidding to a halt. Shuren flew skyward but yusuke was on him cracking more of his armor from nearly every angle. Yusuke winced in pain as he landed a missile dropkick to shuren and spun in air, "Harikēn" he shouted, slamming shuren into the ground with a thunderous kick.

Yusuke dropped to the ground, his breath rapid but his eyes flickered seeing only a shell of sand where shuren fell. The sand started to rise as a bruised shuren slowly rose from it, "it's not over yet" he stated low. Yusuke winced with each movement as shuren sent a wave of sand but shuren was on him with a punch to the gut, blood slowly trickled out of yusuke's mouth but he managed a one-two to shuren and he slammed a right to his jaw. Yusuke skidded back but shuren used his sand like a whip and slammed yusuke into a rock. Yusuke dropped to his rear but he gasped as and shot his hands forward to block the sand with a barrage of blasts. The smoke clears as yusuke slowly gets to his feet and suddenly starts dodging shuren's sand. Hayate watches in shock as yusuke dances around shuren's sand and countering, "up until a minute ago his body was wrecked" he thought silently gasps, "his Kaio-ken" he whispers. Yusuke tries to steady his breath, "No guts..No glory..its now or never" he thought. Yusuke throws his head, "Kaioken X 3...aaaahhhh" he roared. lowing his stance and body burning red.

[song playing...M-24...s-CRY-ed Ost]

Yusuke charges like missile passing the sand and using his rising dragon to send shuren into the air. Shuren corrected and fired a green Ki blast but yusuke dodges and manages a kick to his back. Shuren searches franticly for yusuke as he buzzes around him but turns directly into high knee from yusuke. Yusuke grabs shuren by the leg and spins him further skyward, then meets him with a crushing right. Yusuke charges down with his right glowing, "Thundering First Bullet" he shouted, slamming his multiple rights. Shuren falls like stone as yusuke keeps charging after him, with his entire left arm glowing, "Take this...Obliterating Lasst..." he shouts but screams as his arm spurts blood from a torn muscle. Shuren focuses his power as his gourd turn it to sand and sand like hands latch onto yusuke's left arm, "Sand Coffin" he howls as they slammed into the ground with a crater of debris. The smoke clears and hayate sees shuren struggling to his feet and yusuke face down in the dirt but his breath hitches, seeing his heavily bruised left arm. The observer slid into the crater and raised his hand to declare the winner but both he, hayate and shuren gasp wide-eyed, "No way" shuren thought. Yusuke slowly rose to his feet as his left arm dangled at his side, "Continue" the observer shouted. Shuren summoned a Ki blast to his hand and slowly moved forward but yusuke never moved, "Wait" the obeserver shouted and got between them, waving his hand in front of yusuke but got no response. Shuren's eyes fickered in shock, "He's not conscious..he stood on pure instinct" he thought, as the observer raised his hand. Hayate jumped into the crater to carry yusuke out, "Hayate...tell him when he wakes up...If he can heal up in one month..I will give him a rematch" he states and flies off. Hayate drapes yusuke's right arm around his shoulder and lifts him out, "his arm is crushed...it would be impossible" he thought, taking him back to his hut. New spreads of yusuke's defeat and shuren's declaration but shockingly ryoko agrees to the proposal, granting them the rematch for all to see.

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT TIME ON DBAU...YUSUKE HAS SUFFERED A CRUSHING DEFEAT AT THE HANDS OF SHUREN BUT SHUREN HAS ASKED FOR REMATCH...CAN YUSUKE GET HEALED IN TIME AND WITH RYOKO ON THE HORIZON...CAN HE MUSTER THE STRENGTH NEEDED...TILL THEN STAY TUNED...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N...CHAPTER THREE...

DISCLAIMER...I OWN JUST OC

XZXZXZXXXZZ..TimeSkip

[Edited..1/25/15]

**EP03...**

* * *

><p>Yusuke lies motionless on his bed but his face soon scrunches and his eyes slowly open, "where am I" he whispered. Yusuke slowly sat up but groaned in pain, "that's right..shuren did something to my arm...when my attack backfired" he thought. Yusuke lifted his left arm and saw it was bandaged all the way to shoulder, in including part of his chest. Yusuke threw off his cover and placed his feet on the floor, then searched for his bag and found his old sash to make a makeshift sling but he had a hard time with one working arm. The door slowly as hayate enters and he finds yusuke on the bed using his feet to make a sling with his one good arm. Hayate face palmed and cleared his throat, "Its good to see you awake and monkeying around" he joked. Yusuke made a sound reminiscent of a monkey and smirked, "you should've see me when I was little...I had a tail and everything...till I was six or seven..then it disappeared" he replied. Hayate shook his head and made yusuke a sling, then helped him get dressed in a blue Gi. Hayate stared as yusuke tried to move his left arm, "how bad was it...I can barely feel a thing" he asks. Hayate scratches his cheek, "bad..torn muscles and tendons...severely broken bones...I'm amazed they didn't ask to amputate but shuren used some on his water on it...speaking of shuren...he wants a rematch" he replies.<p>

Yusuke perked up with a smile, "when" he asks but hayate raised his hand, "don't get ahead of yourself...he said if you heal up..however you have to healed or not...ryoko caught wind of it...he proclaimed its sink or swim...you both put all tour points on the line...so for shuren its his shot at ryoko" he explained. Yusuke furrowed his brow and hayate tapped his forehead, "I forgot..you've be unconscious for five days...shuren defeated two floormasters and well I have as well...so if you beat shuren...its a one-way ticket to face ryoko" he explains. Yusuke reached for his bag and found his senzu bean pouch, "only one full and two halves left...half now and half later...with one left for the home trip" he states. Hayate watches yusuke break the bean and eats the half, "why not a whole one" he asks but yusuke shakes his head, "if I win...then face two floormasters...I'll need to be in top form...so I'll still have a half one" he states, starting to wiggle his fingers. The arm was still stiff but the pain was tolerable, "how long do I have before my rematch" yusuke asks. Hayate counts on his fingers, "twenty-five days...but ryoko may move it up...when he realizes you're up and about" he replies. Hayate rose to his feet as yusuke picked up some things, "well..since you need to train your body back...I'll leave you to it" he states. Yusuke picked his things and decided to waster no time in case ryoko moved up the rematch. Yusuke left his hut to find a secluded spot to train and not having any watchful eyes, eventually finding a rock face on the northern tip of the island. The waves crashed on the rock as yusuke sat on one in deep meditaion, "a sound mind..is a sound body" he thought. Yusuke soon started moved to balance himself in a one handed handstand on his injured arm, "that it overcome the pain" he thought balancing himself and started doing pushups.

Yusuke started to wince as his arm burned but he continued as sweat dripped on the rock, "991...992..993...994...995..996..997...998..999...1000" he whispers, pushing up to feet with his arm. Yusuke wiped his brow with a sigh, "thats a good warmup" he thought but dove under the waves of the ocean. Yusuke was mesmerzied by the serenity of the sea and the numerous fish but it wasnt time for dawdling. Yusuke placed his hands in front of him and slowly concentrated, "Ka..me..ha..me..ha" he thought, forming two blue orbs. Yusuke slowly swam back concentrating on keeping the orbs intact and flew out of the water. Yusuke threw his right hand up and one of the shot from the water, "Senkou" he shouted, slamming his fist into the orb. The ball exploded covering him smoke as he winced but he called forth the other, slamming another senkou. Yusuke floated above the water and stared at his hand, "my thunder first bullet and the second bullet...work because of channeling the Ki to my hands..similar to tora-sensei's tenken...however the reason my obliterating bullet didnt work have been due to the strain of kaioken" he thought. Yusuke starighten his left arm in front of him and slowly made a fist as red lightning sparked up is arm, ripping off the bangage. Yusuke flew towards the rockface as his whole arm glowed, "Obliterating Last Bullet" he thought, drilling his arm into the rock. The rock fissured and fell into the ocean as yusuke slowly panted, "thats it then..I need to keep the arm straight till the charge is complete" he thought. Yusuke spent days till his rematch in fervent training to perfect his bullets.

IXIX

[song playing...Goku Battles 19...bruce faulconer]

Hayate watched as the people gathered to see the next fight, "even ryoko is watching..." he thought, seeing both yusuke and shuren arrive. Yusuke stood next to the arena floor as his fight was announced, "The next fight will be Sagara vs Shuren" the observer shouted. Yusuke leaps on the floor as Shuren follows suit, both looking each other over, "i hope you're for this boy...you know the consequences" he stated. Yusuke took his usual bullet stance, his right extended away and his left close with his legs slightly bent. Shuren took no stance with his arms folded as yusuke stood motionless, "one mistake...he'll have me" he thought. Yusuke quickly charges with a barrage of punches but it was blocked by a wall of sand. Another wave of sand shaped like spikes shot from the ground but yusuke vanished and landed with a skid. Shuren raised his hand and the sand shot forth, causing yusuke to buzz around to dodge the sand. From a distance hayate watched with slight shock, "this cant be the same damn kid that barely beat me and was crushed by shuren..a month ago" he thought rubbing his chest. Yusuke stared down at shuren and raised his left hand high, as green sparks stared to form as he channeled his power. Shuren called forth his sand in defense, "Final Shine" yusuke shouted, emiting a large electric blast. The blast slammed into the wall of sand, with a boom and flash of light but when it cleared. Shuren was unharmed for the most part and now surrounded by black sand. Shuren flexed his arms as the black sand engulfs his arms, chest and legs to make armor, "this black sand is as hard as steel...lets see pierce this" he shouts.

Shuren charges as yusuke braces for impact, to unload rapid fire punches and kicks. Yusuke grunted with each block, "He wasnt kidding" he thought, swinging a high kick but shuren blocked and swung a haymaker left. Yusuke flew back but quickly charged using kaioken but shuren blocked every one of his attacks. Hayate watched them go back forth but yusuke was starting to falter, "come on...you know whats at stake" he thought. Shuren and yusuke landed as he slowly panted, "last time we fought I used triple kaioken but wasnt enough...I know its risky but I got go to six and use the senkou...but can my left arm take it...its still hurting from when shuren crushed it before...even using a half of senzu bean..its still stiff...I cant doubt myself..I need to win" he thought. Shuren stared curiously at yusuke, "this boy is strong...I knew that going in..he bested my sand in our first meeting and he is raito's grandson...his power can continue to grow..if anyone beat can Ryoko..he may..But I am Shuren of the Sand...I will give no free rides" he thought. Yusuke lowered his stance, his legs shoulder length apart and his fist clenched tightly. The wind slowly picked up as yusuke gritted his teeth, as his body sparked with white lightning and steam rose. Shuren readied himself for the coming attack, "like before..kaio-ken" he thought. Yuskue threw his head back, "Kaio-ken...X 6..ahhhh" he howled, flying forward like crimson missile. Yusuke slammed a heavy right into shuren's crossarm block and made him skid, then a kick and a barrages of punches. Shuren grunted as his black sand armor started to crack but he jerked as yusuke took a stance, "Ka..me..ha..me...ha" he shouted. The blue blast charged like a rocket and shuren disppelled his sand armor to block, sending the blast skyward. Shuren's eyes however widen as yusuke appeared a foot from him, his left hand clenched and burning red, "Yahh...second bullet..SenKou" he shouted, slamming a left straight to shuren. Shuren fell like a stone and slammed into the dirt as yusuke panted heavily, holding his left arm. [song ends]

Hayate and those watching were in shock as shuren layed unconscious, "Winner Sagara" the observer shouted. Yusuke looked up and saw ryoko with his croonies watching, "you're next" he thought. Shuren groaned at he slowly sat up, "geez you hit like a freight train" he whispers. Yusuke over walks and helps to his feet, "sorry but I needed to win" he states but shuren scoffs, "true..but how did so strong in one month..especially after what I did...No wait dont tell me" he states, getting to his feet. Suddenly ryoko appeared on the arena floor, "Good fight...since you lost shuren..you're out but I'm merciful and let you stay till the end...Sagara...youre next opponents are my best..Pao and Chao" he smirks. Pao and Chao land behind ryoko each with a smirk, however ryoko walked past yusuke and pointed to hayate, "however..I'm exercising my right to challenge and I challenge you" he states. Hayate's eyes narrow, "I thought this was some tournament" he states but ryoko cackles loudly, "Are you stupid...this whole this was just a whim of some big-shot...I'm here to kill the strong...they probably lured you here under the guise of a tourney" he states. Hayate clenches his fist with a hard glare, "I accept then...lets take this elsewhere" he states and both vanish. Pao and Chao chuckles as yusuke watches hayate take off, "shuren can you move..I need to go after hayate..he cant beat that guy..he's really strong" he states. Shuren glances his way with a nod, "alrite...you better catch up quickly" he states, rushing off but pao get in his way, "you aint going anywhere" he smirks but yusuke kicks him in the face.

[song playing...Babidi casts spell..bruce faulconer]

Chao charges yusuke as shuren takes off but yusuke leapfrogs him and pushes him into pao. Pao and Chao quickly get to their feet to charge yusuke with a flurry of punches, "you will never fight..lord ryoko" pao shouts. Yusuke ducks a wide swing from chao to deliver a body blow to pao and a spin kick to chao. Yusuke skips back to charge his final shine as chao and pao charge their Ki blasts but yusuke gets the upper hand, sending them through a wall. Yusuke leaps into the air and charges down at them but pao fires a blast, forcing yusuke to block and take a punch in the face from chao. Yusuke jumps skyward using the buildings as pao follows but yusuke several Ki blasts. Pao blocks two of the blasts but the third sent through a building. Chao tries to attack from behind but yusuke dodges, giving him a double axe to the back and grabs his legs to slam him through another building. Yusuke lands on the street as pao and chao emerge from the smoky debris, "You Bastard" chao roared. Pao leaps atop a pillar while chao stays on the ground and both throw their arms into the air with mighty yells.

The winds starts to pick up as pao and chao's powers rise, kicking up dust and rocks as their muscles start to increase in mass. Pao roars loudly as the muscles rips his shirt and his body increases in size, cracking the pillar. Chao flexes his larger chest as the ground cracks under him, "Now you face our full power" pao hissed dropping to the street. Yusuke readies himself as both suddenly charge, only to be kicked from behind by chao into the one-two punch of pao. Chao grabs yusuke by the hand swinging into a heavy kick of pao sending him flying into a pillar face first. Yusuke slams on his back but kips up and charges, catching chao with a left fist and leaps backwards, catching pao with back kick. Yusuke rushes toward them with fleury of punches and kicks pushing them back. Pao grabs yusuke by the leg and spins him but yusuke uses the spin to land a spinning wheel kick. Chao quickly manuvers to grab yusuke by the legs but yusuke pushes up and execute a spinning head scissors to escape. Yusuke slams his palm into the ground and flips up but his foot gets sucked into mud, "Hahah..got you" pao shouts and yusuke saw pao with his left in the mud. Chao gets to his feet and slams his palms into the ground and snake like vines erupted from the ground and ensare yusuke. Chao and pao charge from both sides, "Kaio-Ken X 5" yusuke howls, breaking free. Chao has not to react as yusuke slams a senkou to his face but as he collided with the wall yusuke caught pao with Harikēn. Yusuke surveys the scene before heading off to find the others, "Wait for me ryoko" he thought. [song ends]

Yusuke arrived to the site of the fight and his breath hitched seeing ryoko on one knee and hayate standing tall. Hayate glanced yusuke's way as ryoko got to his feet, "that little shit..how dare he?!" ryoko thuought. Ryoko swung a wide left but hayate dodged with lightning precsion and countered quickly. Yusuke looked on as ryoko wildly swings but never hits hayate, "its his speed and countering skills" a voice said and yusuke glanced to see shuren, "Even if ryoko is stronger than him..as long as he can counter...he can chop ryoko down" he adds. Hayate charges with a lightning combination, staggering ryoko and then a unblocked right to his jaw. Ryoko started to go down hayate but he grinned wide as his swung, "that was too wide" hayate thought. Ryoko's fist suddenly arched back and struck hayate in the back of the head, "You...Dirty" hayate sputtered out, dropping to his knees. Yusuke and shuren's eyes were wide as ryoko started laughing, "rabbit punch...how low can you get" shuren states. Yusuke stood in shock, "he struck him in the back of the head...he could be severly injured..I need to stop him...ryoko is was stronger than him" he thought and gets closer, "Hayate?!..stay down...he'll kill you...you need to Quit" he shouted. Hayate stayed on his knees and slowly glanced yusuke's way but his eyes were glazed over, "huh...Quit..not happening..." he thought. Hayate slowly rose to his feet and ryoko wasted no time, landing devastating punch after punch to an unguarded hayate. Ryoko cackled as pulled back for another punch but was stopped by sand, "You bastard" shuren shouted. Hayate slowly fell back but yusuke caught him in the nick of time, "hayate..Hayate?!..say something?!" he shouted.

[song playing...bruce faulconer...Panic]

Ryoko cackled wildly as ice formed on his hand to break the sand, "That little shit thought he could beat me..a lowly human beating a daiyoukai like me..what a fucking joke" he sneers. Shuren grits teeth as yusuke placed hayate on the ground to let the observer check him over and get him some medical aide. Yusuke rose to his feet and turned to ryoko with his eyes covered by shadow, "a lowly human..you say...that human had you on your knees" he hissed. A white aura started surround yusuke as he walked forward, "No way his power is growing...he's angry...in the short time I've known this kid..he's never been mad..even after losing but ryoko has pissed him off" shuren thought in shock. Ryoko smirks as the wind picked up around yusuke, "Hoh...so you wanna fight me now...I do owe you for pao and chao...So lets settle it tomorrow at the amusement park...hey even bring shuren..I'll bury you both" he sneered and flew off. Yusuke clenched his left fist and slammed it into the ground with thud, "Easy..save it for tomorrow" shuren stated, placing his hand on yusuke's shoulder. Yusuke clenched his teeth to keep from screaming in anger and slowly nodded, "what was that...just now" he thought. [song ends]

Yusuke sat at hayate's side as the medical staff looked him over, "how is here doktor" shuren asks. The doctor removes her glasses with a sigh, "he is critical conditon...we dont know when he'll wake up but when he does..he will have some degree of brain damage" she explains. Shuren clenches his fist tightly, "His day as a fighter are over" he states and yusuke gasps, "cant be...doktor can he get better" he asks. The doctor shakes her head, "this a serious...it will be a long road for him to even normal things...please do not fight Ryoko...my employers have called off the rest of the fights" she states and exits the room. Yusuke's eyes flicker as he stands and clenched his fist, "I will fight ryoko...I have too..not just to test my skills but for hayate as well" he states. Shuren taps yusuke on the shoulder, "I'm with you..lets take him down" he states. Shuren followed yusuke as he led to the north of the isle, "ryoko is strong but his body is weak...he overconfident in his abiltes" yusuke states. Shuren folds his arms as he walks behind him but his eyes widen seeing the destroyed rock face, "geez..what did that" he asks. Yusuke placed his fist on the rock, "I did...it was the move I tried on you in our first fight but it wasnt finished but not it is...tomrrow you'll see it..my last bullet" he states.

[song playing...Numb...Drowning pool]

Ryoko stood with his arms crossed as yusuke and shuren arrived, "So little man..you've come for your fight" ryoko sneers. Yusuke only glares as shuren grits his teeth, "ryoko..its time you fall from your throne" he shouts. Ryoko chuckles but vanishes and slams a weighted punch to shuren, sending him through two building, "Shuren" yusuke shouted. Yusuke's eyes flickered as ryoko stood in front of him, "he's strong..stronger than anything I felt before...maybe even gramps...but no matter..I want to face..I need to face" he thought. Yusuke charged with several punches but ryoko brushed him aside and swung a left cross. Yusuke flew back but corrected and charged as they exchanged a fluery of punches and kicks. Ryoko leaps into the air as yusuke fires a Ki blast but sends his own downward, causing yusuke to scurry away and jump skyward using kaioken. Yusuke powered up more using kaioken but ryoko was two steps ahead, "hahaha...come little man...give me something" he stated. Yusuke charged with his right ready and glowing red, "Thundering First Bullet" he shouted, unloading his piston-like jabs but they had no effect on ryoko, as he grabs yusuke's right hand and then his left, "you are strong" he states, driving his knee into yusuke's gut. Yusuke doubled over and but jerked as ryoko struck him with a double axe handle, "however I'm stronger" he smirked, as yusuke slammed into the ground. Ryoko landed on the ground as yusuke stuck out of the ground, "Ryoko" a voice shouted and ryoko saw shuren approaching on a wave of sand. Ryoko grabs yusuke by the leg and throws him into shuren, "dont you get you dont stand a chance" he howled.

Yusuke and shuren lanquished on the ground as ryoko slowly approached, "he's so tough...he's two steps ahead of everything" yusuke thought. Yusuke got to his feet as shuren soon followed, both quickly powered up and charge ryoko in a barrage of punches. Ryoko blocked every punch and countered some, sending both careening into buildings and street alike. Shuren kipped up and summoned black sand but ryoko sent a Ki blast and blasted him through a building, "damn it...I cant compete" shuren thought, trying to stand but fell face down. Ryoko spied yusuke sprinting forward with his left now glowing red, "Senkou" he shouted, swing a straight left. Ryoko grinned and connected with a punishing counter to yusuke's face, spraying blood as yusuke slowly fell but ryoko grabs yusuke by the collar, "how's it feel to have your power come back on you" he sneers. Ryoko punches yusuke in the gut, then an uppercut to the jaw but grabs his collar and punches him through a wall. Yusuke panted heavily on the ground, "I need to win this...even if things are dark..I can win" he thought, struggling to his feet. Ryoko appeared in front of yusuke, "time to die" he smirked, swing a straight left but yusuke suddenly caught his fist.

[song playing...Elite..Deftones]

A wisp of gold surrounded yusuke then a gold aura as yusuke howled, shattering glass and his power rising. Yusuke gripped ryoko's fist tighter as his eyes were completely white and pupiless, "Huh?!" ryoko thought but howled as yusuke swung his senkou into his gut followed by his thundering first bullet. Ryoko slammed into a wall as yusuke charged in fury, "he was beaten...he's gone mad" he thought. Shuren stumbled out the rubble and his eyes widen seeing yusuke unloading on ryoko, "No way" he thought. Ryoko slammed into the ground but started laughing as yusuke landed and the gold aura suddenly vanished, "You're full of surprises...looks like i need to bring out the big guns" he smirked. The ground started to rumble under yusuke's feet and his eyes widen, seeing ryoko's true power coming forth. Ryoko started grow in size as the sky darkened and the temperature dropped, "Yusuke..be careful...ryoko is a frost giant" shuren shouted, reaching them but dropped to the ground. Ryoko cackled as he reached twenty-five feet in height, "Hahaha...Now show me what you're made off" he howled, stomping forward. Ryoko slammed his fist into the ground but yusuke dodged and ran up his arm, landing a double kick to his face. Ryoko staggered but swatted yusuke into the ground, "take this" he roared, sending a wave of ice. Yusuke flew into the air and fired his final shine but it had no affect on ryoko, "man its getting colder by the minute...I need to stop him" he thought.

Ryoko swings his fists but yusuke dodged but the force of swings changed the wind current, causing yusuke to double his efforts to dodge. Yusuke powered up his kaioken to six but as he did ryoko slammed him into the ground, "too slow" he cackled, bring his huge fist down. Ryoko cackled wildly but quickly stopped as his fist was slowly being lifted, "Ahhhhh" yusuke roared. Shuren watches in shock as yusuke burns red using his kaioken and pushed ryoko back. Yusuke slowly clenches his left arm as the whole arm burns red, "you stupid child" ryoko roared, swinging down. Yusuke powers up as his arm glows more, "Obliterating Last Bullet" he shouted. Shuren shielded his eyes as the two fists met but ryoko howled in agony as his arm snapped in pieces, "Raghhhh...what have you down" he roared, charging Ki to his mouth. Yusuke leaps into the air above ryoko and charged his kamehameha, "Kaioken X 8" he shouted, burning red and a blue blast forming. Shuren jumped behind a piece of wall the both fired their blast, carving up the street and both fighting for domiance. Ryoko and yusuke pushed on their blasts but ryoko's blast started to gain ground, "Kaioken...Nhhh...X 10" yusuke shouted and blast grew in size. Ryoko tried to hold the blast off but he was soon engulfed in an blue explosion. Yusuke watched the smoke clear and saw ryoko motionless and shrunk by back to his original size, "its over" he thought, falling from the sky. [song ends]

Unknown to yusuke someone was watching the battle with earnest, sitting in monitor filled room. A portly blond hair man sat in a chair in a black military uniform, his beady eyes watching yusuke's fights with shuren, hayate and finally ryoko. The man chuckled with amusement as the door opened, "Lord Faust-Hart...he has arrived" a servant states. Faust-Hart turned his chair as a young man of about fifteen entered, his long black hair covered half his face but not his crimson eye, "hello gaston" he states. Gaston turned back to the screens, "what do you think of him ryuuho...this yusuke sagara" he asks. Ryuuho looks over the screens with intrigue, "he's strong and will continue to grow stronger...I look forward to facing him" he states and gaston grins, "oh yes you will" he thought.

To be Continued

NEXT TIME ON DBAU...YUSUKE MAKES HIS RETURN HOME BUT ONE ENCOUNTER WILL ANWSER A QUESTION THAT HAS BOTHERED HIM SINCE CHILDHOOD...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N...CH FOUR IS HERE...

DISCLAIMER...I OWN JUST OC

XZXZXZXXXZZ..TimeSkip

_Flashback_

[Edited..1/25/15]

**EP04...**

* * *

><p>Yusuke was on the beach watching the waves crash on the rocks and the smell of the sea assaulted his nose. Yusuke heard footsteps and turned to see shuren approaching, "you leaving soon" he asks and yusuke slowly nods, "yea...time to go home...I've been gone a little over three years" he replies. Shuren crosses his arms with a sigh, "I see...before you return...I wonder if you would confirm something for me again...you are raito's grandson...that makes you sakura and gale's son" he asks. Yusuke nods looking at the stars, "yea..dad disappeared one day and mom passed away soon after...why" he replies. Shuren glances yusuke's way, "now this is only rumor but before I came here...I heard of a town called Silverton and a man called Gale lives and owns a shop there...it may be your father" he explain. Yusuke's onyx eyes flickered, "could my dad be alive...where do I find Silverton" he asks, his voice quivering. Shuren sighed ruefully, "I don't want you to get your hopes up" he states but yusuke grabs his shoulder, "please if not for me but my sister and gramps" he whispers. Shuren sees the the look in yusuke's eyes, "alrite...Silverton is to the north-northwest of this island...once you reached the mainland..head to buckthorne...from there it will lead to Silverton" he explained.<p>

"You're not leaving before I see you off" a voice states. Yusuke looks to see hayate with the help of crutches coming towards them, "sorry..I didn't know you were up and about" he states, rubbing the back of his head. Hayate smirked softly, "I'm making strides...once I get home...I'll check my prospects...its still hard to button my shirt and lift a cup but I will fight again" he states. Hayate shakily extends his hand, "good luck on your journey" he states and yusuke shakes his hand, "and you as well" he replies. Yusuke shook shuren's hand soon lifted off the ground and took off in a blue streak, "I have a feeling that boy will save the world someday" shuren thought, watching him vanish. Hayate also had a similar thought as yusuke left, "I will overcome this so that i may face him again" he thought.

IXIX

Yusuke followed shuren's directions and headed north but soon stopped to purchase a winter coat. Despite being from a town called December city, its winters were fairly moderate with some below freezing days. Yusuke entered the store shivering like a wet cat as several people stared, "I..I...I neeeed a...a..cooaat and ggggloves..pleassse" he whispers. The old woman behind the counter ushered yusuke to the back to warm up, "goodness..dearie...what possessed you to venture here with no coat" she chides. Yusuke continues to shiver as she placed a blanket around him, "sssorry...itsss...my fffirsst time thiss far north" he replies. The woman brings him a cup cocoa, "thank you" he whispers, taking a few sips. Yusuke starts to feel better as the cocoa warmed him up, "feeling better" the woman asks, bringing a bundle of clothes. Yusuke nodded with a smile, "thank you ma'am" he states and the woman hands him the bundle, "here to keep you warm on your journey" she smiles. Yusuke rose to his feet and deeply bowed, "thank you ma'am...at least let me pay" he states but the woman refuses.

Yusuke slips in the black coat that buttons on the side of the upper chest, then a comfortable hat and scarf, "thank you so much" he smiles. The woman gives a thermos of hot cocoa for his journey, "can I ask where you are heading" she asks. Yusuke places the thermos in his bag, "I'm looking for Buckthorne...then Silverton" he replies. The woman rubs her chin and followed him outside, "well you're quite far...head to the mountains...Buckthorne is over the mountain range...there is a path around it but be careful...there is always thunder and lightning there...thus its name the thunder mountains...now be safe" she explains. Yusuke waves bye and heads off to the thunder mountains, soon after leaving the town yusuke started flying.

Yusuke reached the mountain and flew up the steep incline, "a person would be crazy to climb this mountain...there are hardly any place to grip" he thought. Yusuke reached the cloud line and soon reached the summit. The range was filled with jagged misty peaks and dark cloud cover as well as lightning dancing in the sky. Yusuke saw a channel cut through the mountains due to the weather and decided to put his flying to the test. Suddenly a thunderous crash caught his attention and yusuke to see a large rock hurtling through the sky. Yusuke saw the rock's trajectory and his eyes widen seeing a humongous stone giant coming forth from one of the ranges. Yusuke couldn't believe his eyes, "gramps's story was right...giants...stone giants doing battle...its not just thunderstorms but thunder battles as well" he shouted. Yusuke watched in amazement as three stone giants were locked in thunderous combat, one using his head as a hammer but yusuke gasps as a fourth emerges from below. Yusuke eventually decided to continue but decided one day he would come back to face one of the giants and continued his flight. Yusuke found the edge of the range and flew down, soon he saw the path that the woman told him about.

The snow was heavy on the ground and the terrain flat. Yusuke dropped from the sky with a soft thud and trudged through the ankle deep snow. The landscape was beautiful, numerous trees but when saw the town in view, did his heart sank. The town looked abandoned, numerous dilapidated homes and debris. Yusuke continued to venture through and found the town square with a sign, "this is the remains of buckthorne...let it be a lesson to all who cross the Imperious Army" yusuke read. Yusuke searched the town for any people but found no traces but as headed out of town. Yusuke gasped sharply seeing a numerous grave stones, "who could do this" he whispers. Yusuke continued along the path to find a huge river but no bridge to speak of, "this would make the town isolated...wait" he thought and flew back over the town. Yusuke flew over the path but found a rockslide had destroyed the road, "both paths gone...these imperious guys could've done this but why" he thought.

Yusuke then sensed several Ki levels and sped back to the village. Yusuke dropped down in the village square but saw no one, "Hello?!" he shouted. A whistle of the wind was his only reply but his ears picked up chittering, "Someone here...I'm friendly?!" yusuke shouted. The chittering started to come closer and louder, "You smell nice...my babies will love you" a voice hissed. Yusuke quickly turned to a large spider youkai and numerous smaller ones on the building, "I'm tsugumo...the new mistress of buckthorne why have you come to my village" she hissed. Tsugumo had a spider body but a human upper half, long white hair, human face, pale cream skin and eight violet eyes. Yusuke gulped slightly, "I'm on my way to silverton...I meant no harm...I'll be going now" he states and turns to leave but the smaller spiders had surrounded him, "why in a rush" tsugumo hissed. Yusuke knew spiders like these usually take over abandoned places and breed like rabbits, "um..tsugumo...do you know what happened to this place...someone told me to come here...on my way to silverton" he states. Tsugumo thought for a moment and leaned closer, her tongue flicked out of her mouth, "about three months ago soldiers came...to hone their killing skills and wiped out the village...buckthorne is so secluded...no one will know till spring...however its my domain now...no human will take it" she states. Yusuke quickly nodded and jumped into sky not giving tsugumo and horde time to capture him. Yusuke never told anyone but he was afraid of spiders and seeing tsugumo took all his courage.

Yusuke followed the river and soon the town of Silverton came into view. The town was mining town at one time but had turned into a bustling city but retained its small beginnings. Yusuke landed in woods near the town and made the rest of the way on foot. The road was clear of snow but slush was the sides but yusuke stayed towards the grass. Yusuke reached the edge of town amid several kids playing in the snow with their parents. Yusuke tipped his cap lower to hide his sadness but he had to stay calm and not get his hopes up, "it may be someone else" he thought. Yusuke walked through town with ease, most payed him no mind and some downright ignored him. Yusuke continues to walk when he sees a sign with the name Gale on it and hurried to the shop. The shop was small like a repair shop as yusuke stepped inside, numerous old swords and weapons. Yusuke continued to look around when a man came from the back, "can I help you" he asked gravely. Yusuke kept his back to the man, "I'm looking for Gale" he states and the man coughs, "I'm Gale...you need a weapon" he replies. Yusuke furrowed his brow and turned fully to the man, "then that makes you my dad" he shot. A look of shook washed over Gale's face taking in yusuke's features, "Are you Gale's boy...little Saru" he whispers and yusuke arched an eyebrow, "arent you Gale" he replies. Gale comes from behind the counter, "no I...mean are you Gale and Sakura's boy...I'm Gale Starflair...his partner back in the day" he stated.

Yusuke stood shocked as Gale walked to the door to lock it and turned his open sign to closed, "follow me...I'll explain everything" he states and yusuke follows. Gale led yusuke to the back room then upstairs to his home above the shop. The home was simple with a bathroom, small bedroom and kitchen with a window, "take a seat" he states and picks up a sword on the mantle. The sheath and hilt were a sleek black with a silver band wrapped where the sheath met the blade. The sword itself had no guard and the blade straight like a chokutō, "this is Raikiri...your father's sword...one of a set...the other is wielded by the man took gale's life and did this to me" gale states, pulling down his collar to reveal a scar along his throat and over his voice box. Yusuke gasped softly as gale clears this throat, "my real name is Galen...I served along side your father in our younger days...he was a brilliant swordsman...his skills made him the envy of another swordsman...Zuko Kleiss...their skills were even but Gale was more adept...because of it he was given Raikiri..however zuko never let the shame of losing to gale go and so he did something so cruel" he explained.

_Flashback-Ten years ago_

_I finally arrived to December City to inform my friend of a evil situation. I found his home near the river and saw Gale playing with his children but one was odd, "the boy has a monkey tail...strange" I thought. The boy was hanging from a tree by his tail and a huge smile on face. Gale saw me as he picked his daughter, her name I think is sasami, "Galen...why are you here" he asks. I ran my fingers through my hair with a rueful sigh, "it's bad gale...kleiss has lost it...I rather not say in front of your kids" I whisper. Gale took the hint and told sasami to play with her brother, "now tell me what has zuko done" he asks. I ushered Gale to the riverbank, "its too horrible to describe...just whole villages wiped out...human..youkai alike...words scribbled in blood in the town squares...The name Imperious as well...the only imperious I know...is that upcoming army force in the east" I explained._

Yusuke's eyes flickered in shock at the name imperious, "its the same as buckthorne" he mutters. Galen looks up shocked, "buckthorne" he asks and yusuke rests his hand on his hand, "on my way here..I stopped in buckthorne...it was decimated..so much that a clan of spiders moved in...tsugumo the spider told me three months ago soldiers came and in the town square I saw the name Imperious" he explained. Galen clutches his face in fear, "then its as I feared...you need to hear the rest" he states, continuing his tale.

_Gale rubbed his scruff with a sigh, "I want you to show me the last village he attacked..I need to see it for myself" he states. I stood by the riverbank as Gale headed inside to tell his wife of his departure, "don't keep my son-in-law gone too long my sakura worries" a voice chides. I turned to see the legendary king of hearts, "ratio-sama" I stated, bowing. Raito chuckled heartily at the introduction, "geez just call me raito...if you wanna call someone king of hearts...its that little saru over there" he stated. I looked and saw the boy, "my grandson yusuke...that little runt will be stronger than as all" he declared. Gale soon returned with his Raikiri and we soon headed south to the village of July. The journey to July took three days but when we arrived, did the tragedy begin. Gale and I arrived in July and most of the village annihilated but some survivors told us the tale. The soldiers attacked at night and mercilessly, then swore to return that night. Gale and I decided to meet them head on, "Galen...tell me about zuko" he asks, as we took up positions near the edge of town. I sighed softly, "he has never lived his defeat down...he started down a dark path" I explained. The soldiers returned as the night came and Gale leapt from the building, drawing his Raikiri and made quick work of them but they gave up their secrets. Gale and I learned zuko was north of July and would be there for several days. Gale made sure the survivors were stable and quickly set off to find zuko but as we pursured more towns we found attacked._

_A week later we found zuko in a town called midvalley but it was trap, because as we arrvived his forces attack and used every dirty trick to stop us. Gale fought brilliantly but the odds eventaully caught up and zuko made his move. Gale and I reached the center of town where zuko stood waiting his KazeKiri on his shoulder, "So you've come" he sneered. Gale gripped his sword tightly with an icy glare, "Zuko...Why have you become evil?!...the people you've killed are innocent" he shouted. Zuko only laughed loudly, "Dont speak to me like your we were friends...we are rivals..enemies...all you need in this world is strength but gale you let your strength wain because of this" he sneers, snapping his fingers. A man brought a woman and gale gasped wide-eyed, "Sakura?!" he shouted and quickly charged but zuko pushed sakura to him. Gale caught sakura but he jerked in pain and staggered back with six senbon needles in his gut from the fake sakura. I tried to make it to gale but zuko used his kazekiri and slashed me all over, including my throat. Gale dropped to one knee as zuko approached with a malicious smirk on his face, "Foolish gale" he sneers, leaning down but gale slashed him across the face. Zuko howled in pain as gale staggered to his feet but sudden a beam went through his chest from zuko, "You fucking bastard" he roared. I mustered my strength and grabbed gale to escape, however by the time we got away gale was gone._

Yusuke clutched his face as the tears streamed down his face, "I contacted your grandfather and a month later..I learned sakura had passed...I changed my name to gale to honor him and moved here to hide from zuko but I never forgot his cruelty everytime I spoke" galen stated. Yusuke sniffled slightly, "I..I never knew..gramps said mom was sick and dad had an accident..thank you telling me" he whispers. Galen rises to his with sword in hand, "Yusuke take this..its your inheritance" he states. Yusuke rises to his feet and takes the sword in his hand, "it..it feels right..thanks galen" he states and slowly draws it but galen silently gasps seeing an image of gale behind his son. Yusuke says his goodbyes to galen and finally makes the trek home to december city, "Gale your son...he has the same affinity you did" galen thought.

XZXZXZXXXZZ

Sasami walks through the field with a soft sigh, "how long has it been since big brother left...over three years and nothing" she thought. Sasami now sported an athletic figure from her martial arts training but still a feminine figure, her blue-green hair was now mid back and always in twintails. Sasami walked to the path heading but saw megumi, kai and cheza approaching. Megumi had filled out with an hourglass figure and her hair now a short bob cut. Kai had packed a little muscle from field work but added some height well and his orange hair still spiky. Cheza now had a lithe figure and her hair was mid shoulder but she wore loose clothes to hid her body. The four childhood friends started down path home but conversation turned to fifth member of their little clique, "Still no word from him" cheza asks. Sasami looks up at the clouds, "nothing...gramps says he's due home any day" she states. Megumi squeezes kai's hand, "doesnt he know..we miss him" she whispers and they all nod.

Unknown to them a person dropped down behind them, "Hey guys" the person shouts. The four stopped and turn to get a look at the person, whom was tall with a black coat on with a scarf obsuring his face and a cap. The four looked at each other with confused looks, "Who are you" kai finally asks. The person tilts his head, "guys its me...where's gramps..I know I'm a little late but I'm home" he states. Kai and megumi gawk but sasami and cheza tear up, "oh you probably dont recongnize me because of these clothes..it was really cold where was" the person states, slipping off his coat and hat. The four gasp wide-eyed seeing him with his clothes, "Yusuke" sasami shouted, jumping into his arms and knockING them to the ground. Cheza and megumi blush seeing how good looking he had become but kai was glad to see his best friend. Sasami unlatched from yusuke and saw the scar on his face, "what happened" she asks and yusuke smiles, "just some battle scars" he replies. The reunited sibling got to their feet as yusuke looked over his friends, "all of you are looking well" he smiles. Megumi and cheza this time knock him to the ground with a hug, "good to see you bud" kai says, extending his hand. Yusuke takes kai's hand, "good to be back" he states and jumps in the air, "its good to be home" he crowed. The foursome could only laugh as yusuke landed, "where's gramps..I need to tell him something" he states. The five childhood friends gathered up their things and headed home.

Raito sat next to the river with a fishing pole, when he sensed sasami and the others but his eyes widen, "no way...ayeaka...your son is something else" he thought. Raito places his pole on the grass as yusuke arrives but his breath hitches seeing the sword on his back, "it cant be...Raikiri...yusuke how did you get that" he asks.

"Grampy...what's Raikiri" sasami asks and raito sighs sadly, "Raikiri was your father's sword" he replies. Sasami silently gasped as yusuke pulls the sword from his back holder and handed to raito, allowing him to examine the sword. Raito slowly drew the shimmering blade, "kai...megumi..cheza...could give us some private time...yusuke will catch up with you later" he states. The others say their goodbyes and raito ushers his grandchildren inside. The home looked the same as yusuke remembered but more clutter about, "grampy..you need to learn to clean up after yourself" sasami scolded. The three took a seat in living room and raito picked up a photo from the mantle, "so how did you get Raikiri" he asks.

"Like you told me...I traveled...I fought a mountain king...saved a village from a storm..made new friends and enemies...fought a several daiyoukai...I honed my skills and defeated numerous strong opponents...my travels led me east...then south...to an isle of diablo...and finally a place called Silverton...there I met the man who gave me Raikiri...a man called Galen told me the circumstances of dad's death at the hands of Zuko Kleiss and that he was also responsible for mom's death as well" yusuke explained.

"Grampy...why didn't I know this...you told us...dad had an accident and mom was sick...why would you lie to us" sasami whispers, on the verge of tears. Raito ran his hand through his hair, "I was afraid...how do you tell a pair of four year olds their parents died that way...your father taken advantage by his supposed friend and my sakura dying of heartbreak...I wanted revenge but I saw you two and I refused to let you be orphans" he stated, wiping some tears. Sasami immediately hugged her grampy and yusuke did the same, "ok..ok..let me be...now kiddo..tell how did know to go to silverton" ratio asks. Yusuke sniffled slightly, "on the isle..I met a guy named shuren sasori...he said his grandfather throughly disliked you" he replied and raito started laughing, "Kisame Sasori's grandkid...hohoho...he hated me for taking your grandma from him" he states.

"Grandma Harumei?!...but she left you after mom was grown-up" yusuke and sasami state in unison. Raito continued to laugh but he stopped and all three sensed something approaching. Yusuke heads outside followed by sasami and raito, "look up there" sasami shouted, pointing. Yusuke focused his senses, "three large powers are coming" he states but raito chuckles, "they're here" he states. Three blue dots start appear in the sky and yusuke see three people, "all three are strong...who are they" he thought. The three landed with a soft dust up and yusuke got a good look at all three. The first was a boy about fifteen with spiky, gravity defying black hair and amethyst eyes, his face defined with a slender nose and straight chin. The boy wore a black Gi with a red obi and undershirt with boot like his own. The second looked about fifteen to sixteen wearing military camo pants and jacket with a white shirt. The boy had a brown crew cut and discerning amber eyes with a cut on his chin. The last gave nothing in terms of gender or age, with a long calf length black cloak, a hachigae around the neck with the symbol of a fox and a Fox mask over their face but yusuke saw piercing catlike green eyes. All three bowed deeply, "King of hearts...we have come as you asked to stand alongside your successor" the first states. Raito walks pass yusuke, "well done...he arrived today as well...now introduce yourselves" he states.

"I am Hiten Igneel...holder of the king of spades crest" the first says.

"I'm Piers Higarashi...keeper of the king of diamonds crest" the second states.

"I am Kyuubei Tsukiko holder of the club crest" stated the fox. Yusuke stood confused as the three had introduced themselves, "Ano...gramps...who are are they" he asks and raito glances back, "they're your comrades...I told you that...when you left" he replies. Yusuke looks at raito more confused, "no you didn't...you told me travel and train till I was fifteen" he states and sasami nods, "yea grampy...you didn't tell him" she states. Yusuke huffed slightly and shook his head, "you forgot didn't you..gramps" he stated and raito scoffed, "no I didn't" he replied.

"Yes you did" yusuke shot.

"No I Didn't...you little brat" raito shot back, with several tick marks forming. Yusuke marched up to raito, "Yes you did" he says and smirks, "Sou'ka...maybe you're going senile" he added. Raito gasps but gets in yusuke's face, "I'm not senile...maybe it happened when you were stuffing your face...Saru" he shot. Sasami face-palmed and the others sweat-dropped, as yusuke and raito were nose to nose arguing, "I'm sorry about my brother and grampy...my name is Sasami Sagara...it's a pleasure" sasami states.

"Its a pleasure as well...it seems your brother does not know but by his energy...he is strong" kyuubei comments and sasami silently realizes something. After about twenty minutes of arguing, from who was right to the fine art of cooking, "ok..ok..stop..we're wasting time" raito says and drags yusuke to the others. Yusuke gives them a courteous bow, "I'm Yusuke Sagara...nice to meet ya" he states but notices something about kyuubei.

"Raito-sama...my uncle was unclear on the reason for bringing us altogether...he only said you explain" piers comments. Raito became serious and looked the sky, "Lord Oberon...we are ready" he shouted and confused the others. Suddenly the sky started to blacken, indicating a storm but no rain came, as a single bolt struck the ground and a person appeared. The persom was tall and broad-shouldered wearing a traveling monk outfit and a gold staff, his skin was light blue and hair white. The person lifted his kasa hat and all of them saw gold eyes, "I am Oberon...guardian of the earth...young ones..mother earth needs your strength" he boomed.

To be continued

NEXT TIME ON DABU...YUSUKE AND COMRADES MEET THE GUARDIAN OF EARTH AND LEARN OF THEIR MISSION...ALSO WHAT IS KYUUBEI'S SECRET...STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N...CH FIVE IS HERE...

DISCLAIMER...I OWN JUST OC

XZXZXZXXXZZ..TimeSkip

[Edited...1/25/15]

**EP05...**

* * *

><p>Oberon looked over the four with a evaluating eye and nodded slowly, "raito they have trained themselves very well" he states. Raito chuckled while patting yusuke on the back, "Lord Oberon...now that all all four are here...its time to tell them" he states.<p>

"I agree but I would like to test their abilities at the Lookout" oberon suggests and raito nods, "I agree...it'll promote some competition and comradery" he states. Raito turned to sasami with a smile, "dear..tell the others we'll be back later" he states and leans closer, "you can get his surprise party setup" he whispers. Sasami winks and waves bye to get ready as the five got closer to oberon, "let us depart" oberon stated and slammed his staff. A circle of lightning surrounded them and flash of light but when it cleared, all of them were in a completely different place. The four young warrior gasp in awe of the beauty and tranquility of this place. It resembled a temple adorned with numerous cherry blossom trees and assorted greenery but the shocking part was this place was floating above the clouds.

"Welcome to my Lookout...from here I see the world and its problems" oberon explains and beckons them to follow. Oberon leads them to a tiled ring thirty feet squared and about twenty feet off the ground, "you will fight here...the first will be hiten vs kyuubei...then yusuke vs piers" he declares. Hiten immediately jumped on the elevated tile floor as kyuubei appeared, "so you ready to rock and roll" he smirked but kyuubei didn't look ready, "I forfeit" the fox simply replies and drops back down. Hiten stood seething and shot a wisp of flames into the air from his mouth. Yusuke and piers watched kyuubei drop down, "why did you forfeit..ya scared" piers asks but kyuubei gives him an icy glare and goes stand by raito.

[song playing...Kakuzu...Naruto Shippuden]

"Yusuke...Piers...your turn" raito shouted and both jump up to the ring as hiten jumps down. Yusuke and piers stands opposite each other but yusuke arches an eyebrow as piers' body starts sparking with electricity. Piers cracked his neck and knuckles, "I want to warn you before we fight...I am a elemental user like Hiten...I am a hanyō as well" he states, taking a Mauy Thai stance. Yusuke dropped into his bullet stance with a smirk, "that's fine with me" he states. Piers studies yusuke as they bounce trying mimic each others rhythm, "that long right will be a problem but I can get past it" he thought. Piers makes the first move but yusuke throws a right jab, "good...I'll strike before he moves back" piers thought, dodging the jab but gasps seeing the hand back in position and another faster jab blows him back. Piers skids to a halt and wipes the blood from his nose, "how could he throw a jab so quickly and with that precision...its like screw blow but faster..almost like a bullet" he thought. Piers took a deep breath and started to power up, his body sparked with lightning and a blue aura surrounded him. Yusuke stayed calm as the wind picked up, "here he comes" he thought. Hiten watched from below with a smirk, "show me...what you got king of hearts" he thought. Kyuubei watched with a calculating eye as raito watched with anticipation, "alrite kiddo show me" he thought.

Piers steadied his breath and charged yusuke with lightning speed. Yusuke shifted into an orthodox stance as piers unloaded with several punches, slowly pushing him back but suddenly piers' head blew back as yusuke connected with a counter. Kyuubei's eyes flickered as piers dropped to one knee, "why did he choose now to counter amid that barrage" the fox thought. Piers got to his feet but this time he was on the defensive as yusuke charged. Yusuke and piers traded punch for punch and kick for kick but yusuke was gaining the upper hand. Yusuke caught piers' leg between his side and left arm, then slammed a palm strike with his free hand and followed-up with a spin kick. Piers slowly got to his feet and wiped his cheek, "you're really strong...so let me show one of strongest attacks" he states. Piers steadied his breath once again and focused his energy as lightning started to spark from his arms. Piers sprinted forward and unleashed a fluery of lightning enfused punches, "Lightning barrage" he shouted. Yusuke held his cross-arm block tightly as the stinging barrage struck his body but an opening made itself known. Piers winds up forward for a stronger enfused right straight but as he swung, yusuke managed a jarring counter but he wasnt done. Piers' eyes widen as what seemed like dozens of fists were coming and collided with him in a crushing flurry. [song ends]

Piers fell foward but caught him and brought him to the others, "you ok" he asks, as piers winces, "yea..man..you can hit hard" he replies. Yusuke sits piers down as kyuubei looks him over, "what was that last move" piers asks.

"The basic form of my Thundering first Bullet...the true form..channels Ki into my fist for added stopping power" yusuke explains.

"Thats all well and Good but now its our turn to fight" hiten chimes and yusuke glances back with a nod as they jump up into the ring. Yusuke and hiten stood face to face, "you know...I'm still stinging from that forfeit...so don't disappoint" hiten states, shifting into unguarded boxing stance. Yusuke cracks a smirk and shifted his left leg forward, slightly bent and his hands in his bullet stance but his right more closer. Piers and kyuubei watched from below as raito and oberon conversed, "your grandson is something...these saiyans are battle specialists but he does hunger for battle or revel in...he fights to test his limits" he comments. Raito only nodded with a smile, "true..however he needs to be a little more ruthless...the enemies he will use his gentleness against him" he replies.

[song playing...Firehead..Epic score]

Yusuke suddenly flew towards hiten with a spin to land a shin kick but hiten blocks with his right forearm, swings a left cross but yusuke caught his fist. Yusuke swung a left but hiten dodges it and the follow-up spin kick. Hiten balances on his palm for a leg sweep but yusuke flips over it and back flips end over. Yusuke vanishes mid move but Hiten ducks under yusuke's kick from and catches his follow-up downward elbow. Hiten tosses yusuke but he slides on the tiles and flies forward, swing a barrage of punches and hiten blocks everyone but both a single punch to the face. Both skid to a halt and quickly charge each other but yusuke leaps over hiten, only to vanish from view.

"He vanished...I have no idea where he went" piers shouts. Hiten looked around but smirked, block yusuke's attacks and land a kick to the gut. Yusuke landed on his hand and flipped to a crouch position. Hiten walked forward and shockingly yusuke did the same, with both stopping on a few inches apart, "lets turn it up" hiten grins and yusuke nods, "lets go" he states. Yusuke and Hiten simultaneously powered up, unloading a fluery of punches and kicks as the flashed around the ring to midair. Kyuubei and piers did their best to keep up with the rapid moves, "this is unreal...how can they be do fast" piers thought.

"That's it Yusuke...keep moving at his speed...show me what you can do" kyuubei thought. Yusuke suddenly slammed in the ring and quickly dodged hiten's flame covered fist but he quickly closed the gap with a barrage of punches, pushing yusuke to the edge of the ring. Hiten swings a right cross but yusuke acrobatically dodges and balances on the edge of the ring, to somersault over hiten and lands an awkward kick. Hiten jumps skyward as yusuke follows, "Ka..me..ha..me..ha" he shouts, firing the blast. Hiten powers up and swings his arms apart, "Wings of the Flame Dragon" he roars, firing a twin fire slash into the blast. The blasts explode in a gust wind but yusuke suddenly appears behind hiten and swings a right cross as he turns, then a double sledge to the chest. Hiten slams into the ring as yusuke drops down but he gets to his feet, "this is getting good" yusuke smiles.

Hiten wipes the blood from his cheek with a smirk, "so you do know to go out...so let me show my trick" he grins, as fangs form in his mouth. Hiten clenches his fist as scales starts to dot his skin and his power rises, cracking some of the tiles. Hiten leans down but throws his head back with a scream as his power burned, "no way..just like ryu" raito thought. Yusuke guards himself as steam starts to escape hiten's mouth as he took a deep breath, "Roar of the Flame Dragon" hiten howled, firing a huge blast of fire from his mouth. The blast tore through the tiles on collsion course with yusuke and soon engulfed him in an explosion. Piers and kyuubei's eyes flicker as the smoke started clear, "its over..he's cooked" piers whispers.

"It seems you think its over...I can assure its not..my grandson is finshed" raito states, walking up next to them. Hiten watched the smoke with smirk, "no way he dodged..it was too close" he thought. The smoke finally lifted and the two young warriors watching below saw yusuke still standing but his top half missing and several cuts. Raito chuckled with a smile, "told ya" he grins. Yusuke whistles as he dust himself, "good thing I fired my kamehameha in the nick of time...otherwise I'd be barbecue" he states. Hiten started laugh with hands on his hips, "well..I've shown you some of my best...why dont show me your real power...you've holding back" he states and yusuke giggles, "Ok then..I'll show it to ya" he states.

[song playing...Trunks Appears..bruce faulconer]

Yusuke clenched his fists as the winds pick up, "ahhhhhh..nhhh" he grits out and his body arches forward, as a blue aura bursts forth and his power grows. Hiten's eyes slowly widen sensing the intensity of yusuke's growing power, "impossible" he thought. The tiles under yusuke fissure and slowly rise as yusuke continues to flex his true power. Piers and Kyuubei stood in shock, "unreal..I never stood a chance" he thought. Raito smiled as he watched grandson in action, "ayeaka your son continues to amaze me" he thought. Yusuke focused more and the winds became more violent and stronger, causing the sky the blacken. Hiten was in shock as yusuke powered up, "this is he real you" he states and yusuke nods as he stops, "I've never gone that far before but yes" he replies. Hiten smirks and walks up to yusuke, "then..I give up" he grins and extends his hand, as they shake hands. [song ends]

Yusuke and hiten jumped from with ring to the shocked face of piers, an unreadable look from kyuubei and a huge grin from raito, "good fight you two" he states. Yusuke smiles softly and hiten smirks, "not that the fight are over...I will treat you to a meal and soak in a hot spring" oberon suggests. Raito draps an arm around his grandson with a tug, "come on need to do something first" he states and yusuke follows to a far spot.

"Ok now hold still alright" raito states, placing his palm and other hand over it on yusuke's shoulder, "I Raito Himura..19th king of hearts proclaim Yusuke Sagara the 20th king of hearts" he declares. Raito's hand glows and a tattoo engraved itself on yusuke's shoulder. The tattoo was heart shaped with a king at its center with two swords crossed over each.

"This is yours now..wear it well..saru" raito states and yusuke hugs him but raito laughs as yusuke's stomach growls, "come on bottomless pit" he jokes. Needless to say piers, hiten and kyuubei were in complete disbelief as they watched yusuke devour food like a vacuum and more shocked that he finished before them.

IXIX

Yusuke sighed contently in the hot spring Oberon had provided them. Yusuke looked at the king of hearts crest on his shoulder and sense of pride overtook him, knowing his grandfather had trusted him with being his successor. The sound of water splashing caught his ears and he saw hiten followed by piers hop in the water. Yusuke floated over and greeted his new comrades, "enjoying the water" he asks. Piers nods picking up a handful to wet his hair and hiten shrugged, "its cool...should be hotter" he states and uses his flames to warm the water more. Yusuke and piers winced slightly but settled in as the steams builds up, "so what do you guys think of that kyuubei guy...he's so stuck up...why didn't he fight me" hiten chimed in. Unbeknownst to the three teens the person in question was nearing the hot spring, "I'm telling you that kyuubei guy is hiding something" hiten states.

"Kyuubei must've had a reason for not fighting you" yusuke interjects. Kyuubei steps into the water with a cough as the steam cleared. A pin dropping silence filled the hot springs as piers and hiten were wide-eyed like saucers with their mouths hanging open, "you're a...a..Girl" hiten shouted. Kyuubei had a towel wrapped around her slender body and her red hair with black streaks tied in a bun, "yes...last I checked..I was a girl" she smirks.

"I knew she was a girl...kyuubei smelled different..like cherries" yusuke interjects. Kyuubei gave hiten and piers an icy glare as she submerged herself in the water, "this feels good" she whispers, ignoring the stares from hiten and piers. However yusuke remained silent as hiten waded to him, "I'll admit..she's cute but she doesnt seem strong" he whispers.

"Don't speak about me..like I don't exist...I'm strong enough..if I have crest like you..hot head" kyuubei interjects, opening a single eye and suddenly appearing fox ears twitching. Hiten only scoffed, "then why didn't you face me" he shot and kyuubei waded to them, "because I don't fight battles I can't win...I'm a hanyō like piers...I know my limits" she shot back.

"Guys..we should calm down...the water is getting kinda unbearable" piers states and both huff as the left the hot spring, followed soon by yusuke and piers.

The four teens met raito and oberon in a beautiful courtyard, "I trust the soak was enjoyable" oberon states. The teens nodded and raito clears his throat, "ok..now I'll explain why the four of you were brought here...the world is peril" he states. The four teens looked at each other as raito continued, "many years ago a man named Gideon Faust-Hart tried to take over many countries...if not for myself..hiten's father..kyuubei's parents and piers' uncle...he would have...however his son has replenished his ranks to try once more...they call themselves...The Imperious Army" he explains. Yusuke gasped slightly, "I know that name...they destroyed the town of buckthorne" he states.

"I've seen it as well...my uncle told me that they attack secluded villages and towns...killing everyone" piers states.

"Many innocent people and youkai have been used and abused by this army...which why the four of you were brought together...I ask you to stop the Imperious army" oberon stated.

"You expect the four of us to fight an entire army" hiten stated first and piers nods.

"Lord Oberon...granted yusuke and hiten are strong but an army" kyuubei states but raito places a hand on her shoulder, "you don't have to...you would be assisting the group opposing imperious...The alliance..is headed by Aoba Mikos Omanie and you will have time...the alliance wont make a move without knowing they can crush imperious" he states.

"Gramps how long would we have to prepare to face them" yusuke asks.

"That I'm not sure off...imperious has been gaining steam over the last three years but the alliance has remained solid...however imperious' top men have remained hidden...no one knows who's in charge" raito explains. Oberon clears his throat to get their attention, "raito is right...for that reason...I would like you train here for the duration...it will allow to learn from each other" he states.

"Well it couldn't hurt" piers says.

"I'm in..lets rock" hiten shouts.

"I agree as well" kyuubei states. Yusuke nods then looks to his grandpa and raito laughs, "he accepts...let me get him home so his sister and friends have me hanged" he states.

"That is acceptable...I will begin their training regimen in his stead...have him back in two months" oberon states and both nods. Yusuke and raito bowed to everyone and took off into a full sprint towards the edge of the lookout. Everyone face-palmed as both jump off with a simultaneous shout, "We live for this" as they fell through the clouds. Yusuke reached the clouds first, followed by raito and when they passed through he saw the ocean, "come saru..lets hit the jets...Kaio-ken" raito shouts, taking off. Yusuke was not outdone as both raced home in a matter of an hour. Yusuke arrived first to a big shout of welcome back from nearly the whole village. Sasami had put up a huge sign and yusuke was treated to everyone of his favorite meals. The party lasted to all hours of the night and yusuke was happy to finally to be home.

ARC COMPLETE

A/N...CH5 IS DONE...ARC ONE IS IN THE BOOKS NEXT CHAPTER WILL A LITTLE FILLER BUT JUMPS RIGHT BACK INTO THE MAIN STORY OF THE IMPERIOUS WAR ARC...TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ..THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND KEEP IT UP...PEACE AND STAY FROSTY...OH FORGOT

NEXT TIME ON DBAU...THE TRAINING FOR IMPERIOUS BEGINS AND YUSUKE TRIES HIS HAND AT A "DO NOTHING" DAY...STAY TUNED...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N...CH SIX IS HERE...

DISCLAIMER...I OWN JUST OC

XZXZXZXXXZZ..TimeSkip

[Edited..1/25/15]

**EP06...**

* * *

><p>Yusuke found himself lounging by the river with a contentful sigh, "this is gonna be a do nothing day" he muses. Unbeknownst to yusuke, sasami was nearing him and she saw him asleep by the river, "big brother must be really strong and so aware of his surrounding to sleep like that" she thought. Sasmai picked up a rock and tossed it at yusuke but he bolted up and grabs his head, "sis..why would you do that?!" he shouts. Sasami huffs with her arms folded, "sorry...I thought you would...Dodge" she states. Yusuke lays back down as sasami takes a seat next to him, "you've gotten stronger sis" he muses. Sasami blushes slightly, "grampy taught me some...even the kamehameha" she declares. Yusuke opened an eye with a whistle, "wow...that's great sis...can you show me" he asks. The siblings took off to a secluded spot, as not to mess up anything serious. The area was hilly grass land, with several trees and rocks but far enough from the town, "this is good enough" yusuke states, as they land. Sasami looked around as yusuke perched himself on a rock, "when you're ready" he shouts. Sasami steadied her breathing as she brought her hands to her sides and wrists touching, "Kame" she started. A bluish-white electricity slowly formed in cupped hands, "Hame" she states. The winds pick up as sasami's Ki rises, "Haaa" she shouts, thrusting her hands skyward and the blue blast shooting forth. The blast streaks through the clouds as sasami turns to yusuke, "told ya" she declares, with her hands on her hips.<p>

"I didn't doubt you sis" yusuke states and hops off the rock, "you've gotten strong...honest " he adds. Sasami softly smiles but drops into a fighting stance, "K...then lets spar...I wanna test my mettle" she stated. Yusuke drops into his bullet stance, "alrite then" he states. The siblings eyed each other for an opening but sasami charged with high kick, into a follow-up right hook but yusuke expertly dodged. Yusuke swings a left straight but sasami uses the force of his swing to toss him, "clever" he smiles. Sasami wasted no time charging yusuke but he dodges all of her punches. Yusuke uses a right cross but it was feint and connected with a palm strike to her gut. Sasami staggers back as yusuke rushed forward with another punch but sasami uses his momentum and wrenches the arm, shifting into a cross arm breaker.

"You're holding back big brother...surrender or I'll break your arm" sasami states, pulling on the arm. Yusuke made a fist and pulled on his arm as sasami kept her grip, "no way" she thought, as she was being pulled into the air. Yusuke stood at his full height with sasami clinging to his arm, "maybe you should surrender " he smiles, flaying his arm. Sasami tightening her grip as yusuke flayed more, "no way...not happening...you give up" she shouts.

"Come on let go..I'm getting hungry" yusuke states but sasami refuses, "nope you give up" she smirked. Yusuke's left eye twitched and he took a deep breath, "have it your way" he shouts, as his arm sparked. Sasami jerked as yusuke shouted, "Thundering First Bullet" as his arm moved like a jackhammer. Sasami held on for dear life but felt a gurgling in her stomach, "yusuke...stop..I'm...I'm gonna...Blaraggh" she screams. Yusuke screeches as the puke hits face and chest, causing both to fall to the ground.

"Why would do that?!" yusuke screams, rubbing his face in the grass. Sasami was still throwing up as he flayed about, "its your fault " she shouts and they continued to argue all the way home. Raito stepped out the house just as the siblings got home, "what happened you two" he asked. Yusuke had puke stains on his shirt and hair, while sasami had some on her shorts and shoes.

"Its her/his fault...he made me throw up/she threw up on me" both shouted, in unison. Raito looked over his grandkids but started laughing, "enough bickering...ya stink" he cackles and both facepalm.

XZXZXZXXXZZ

Yusuke and raito arrived back at the lookout after his two month break. The others were training and sparing as the pair dropped down. Yusuke was finally able to see kyuubei without her cloak, she wore black pants with a white bandage around her left thigh. A mesh-fishnet top under a chest protector, elbow length gloves and forearm guards. Oberon saw them approaching and slammed his staff to get the others' attention.

"Yo Yusuke...good to have ya back" hiten shouted. Piers gave him a nod and kyuubei bows, "yusuke..raito-sama" she states.

"Now that the two of you are back..we can begin your training inside the chamber" oberon states. Raito whistles with a smirk, "man I only lasted three months in that place" he states. Oberon rubs forehead, "yusuke..kyuubei you will train in the chamber for the next year" he states. Kyuubei looked shocked while yusuke was confused, "don't worry you two..only a day will pass outside...the hyperbolic time chamber allows a person to get a year of training in one day" raito explained. Oberon cleared his throat, "I chose the two of you to attempt this...because kyuubei you can learn a great deal from yusuke and vice versa" he states.

"Hiten and piers already went but only lasted five months but I know my little saru can go the distance" raito boasts and receives a thump from oberon, "need I remind you..You only lasted a month instead the three you claim" he states. The four teens face-palmed as raito hopped on one foot, "now yusuke...kyuubei...collect your things and follow me" oberon stated. Yusuke picked up his bag and Raikiri, while kyuubei retrieved her bag and cloak. The others wished them luck but his gramps gave him a thumbs up and a wink. Yusuke and kyuubei followed oberon as he lead them down a hall, finally stopping at a wooden door, "now there is food for two for a whole year...a place to bathe and sleep but now two things to keep in mind...First...the gravity outside the plaza is ten times normal of the earth and the Second don't venture to far from the plaza" oberon states, unlocking the door. Oberon slowly opened the door as a white light shined, "go on inside and good luck" he states. Yusuke and kyuubei enter the room and look around in awe, on the right were two bed and on the left a kitchen, a table and chairs with a bathroom to the further right.

"Its hot in here and it feels weird..must be the gravity" kyuubei comments, as yusuke places his bag on a bed, "yea must be..it will take some getting use to" he states. Kyuubei placed her bag and ventured to the edge of the plaza and she gasped wide-eyed seeing the white expanse for miles, "its like we're in the middle of no where" she thought.

"Looks like...um kyuubei...may we should properly introduce oursleves since we'll be coop up for a year" yusuke states and kyuubei returns to the living area, "alrite..I'll start" she states. Yusuke sat on a bed and kyuubei took a chair, "my name kyuubei tsukiko..I'm sixteen...a kunoichi or female ninja from the tsukiko clan of the southwest...I'm a hanyō..my mother is the bijuu known as the Nine Tailed Fox and my father a doctor named suikotsu but he passed away when I was a baby...my goal in life is to be strong like my mom and dad...also to be a doctor" she explains.

"My turn..my name is yusuke sagara..I actually just turned sixteen...my dad was gale sagara and mom sakura himura..daughter of raito himura..I love eating many good foods..my goal is to put my skills to the test against strong opponents" yusuke states. Yusuke pulls a scroll from his bag as kyuubei starts unpacking her things, "what is that she asked..it looks like a technique scroll we use back home" kyuubei comments. Yusuke looks over the scroll, "my gramps gave it to me..it was dad's..it goes with Raikiri" he states. Kyuubei saw the sword on the bed and asked to pick it up, "I've heard of this sword...one the set..the other Kazekiri...Raikiri uses Raiton and Kazekiri use Futon...Now I see why Lord Oberon asked us to train together...I can use Futon and some Raiton...so I can teach you how to use Raikiri" she states. Yusuke's eyes light up, "ok..teach me..I'm ready to learn..how long do think it would take" he asks.

"It would take years of training" kyuubei replies and yusuke frowns, "but I know a way that can help" she states and makes a tiger hand sign. A puff of smoke appeared and revealed a second kyuubei, "its called Kage Bunshin...its uses Ki to create corporeal copies of oneself...it has a very useful techinque...any experenice the clones earn..when they dispell..the user gains knowledge...so you can use the clones to learn how to use Raikiri" she explains, dispelling the clone. Kyuubei looked up and blinked in shock seeing yusuke had already created ten clones, "it took me a month to learn that and he does it in minutes...raito-sama was right he has an affinity for fighting" she thought. Yusuke dispelled the clones, "well are you ready to get stared on our training" he smiles but his stomach growls, "well lets eat first" he blushes. Kyuubei shakes her head with a smile, "alrite..eat then train she states and yusuke pumps his fist, "Yosh" he crows.

XZXZXZXXXZZ

Kyuubei dropped her knees with her clothes soaked in sweat. Kyuubei opted to wear just shorts and a sleeveless shirt but she couldn't stop for fatigue. Kyuubei looked around the endless expanse of the hyperbolic time chamber and this place always changed. One day it was freezing, another sweltering heat and the gravity made even walking a strenuous chore. It took kyuubei a full month to get use to the gravity but it was still trying. The sound of a shockwave caught her attention and she saw yusuke sparing with three of his clones, while another six were reading the technique scrolls and sparing with clone Raikiris. Kyuubei decided to take a break from her workout, to watch yusuke in his and she amazed by the intensity of it. Yusuke fought no less than five clones at one and instructed them not to hold back.

Yusuke skidded to halt as two clones fired Ki blast but yusuke crossed his arms and formed a barrier of Ki. The blasts exploded and yusuke shot from the smoke with his arms apart, engulfing both in a pair of Ki blasts. The remaining clone charged a final shine but yusuke deflected it with his senkou and dispatched the clone with hariken. Yusuke dropped down and walked to the edge of sat down, before dispelling the remaining clones and gained their knowledge. Kyuubei stifled a laugh as yusuke clutched his head like a brain freeze, "still having trouble" she shouts. Yusuke got up and stretched with a groan, "I'm ok...nothing like a good bath wont fix" he stated. Kyuubei sniffed her shirt and made a face, "I agree...you can go first" she replied and yusuke headed in. Kyuubei followed him inside and saw Raikiri on the bed, "yusuke tell me...your dad Gale...did you ever see him in action" she shouted. Kyuubei heard a splash and sigh, "No...I was four when he left but gramps and galen told he was a brilliant swordsman" he replies.

"He was...my mother told me about him...when she saw him fight...it seemed like Raikiri was made for him" kyuubei comments. A few minutes later yusuke emerged clean as a whistle and kyuubei took her turn in the bath.

So it went for the two teens day after day, week after week and month after month. Kyuubei slowly opened her eyes with a soft groan and pushed opened the canopy, to find yusuke's bed unmade but she sensed his power. Kyuubei quickly hopped out of bed and rushed to plaza, only to hit by a freezing wind and saw several ice spires. Kyuubei looked for the source and yusuke amid the ice and charging his kamehameha. Yusuke had his hands locked at the wrist as the blue orb formed but soon ice formed on his limbs. Yusuke thrusts his hands forward as the blast leaves his hands, exploding through the ice. Several shards struck him but ice started to form on his body and soon encased him. Kyuubei rushed to help him but the the exploded revealing yusuke with a blue aura but she saw something strange, everso often a flash of gold appeared and disappeared. Yusuke wiped his brow and turned to see kyuubei, "hey kyuubei..something wrong" he asks but kyuubei shook her head with a sigh, "No" she replies, heading back inside but her thoughts were on the flash, "when it happened his Ki skyrocketed...is he a daiyoukai" she thought.

IXIX

Yusuke held Raikiri in both hands and focused his Ki as the sword started to spark, "thats it..focus" kyuubei shouts. Yusuke raises the blade over his head, "Raiton..Lightning Slash" he shouts, sending a slash of lightning. Yusuke then drove the sword into the ground, "Raiton..Lightning Stream" he states, creating a stream of lightning. Kyuubei was impressed by yusuke's sword skills and he had mastered the basics of Raiton. Yusuke sheathes raikiri as kyuubei approaches, "ready to head out..we still got a few minutes" she states. Yusuke wipes his brow, "naw..we done all we can" he replies and the two teens head to plaza to pack up. The door opened as oberon stepped inside, "Your year is up" he states and he noices both teens have made strides in their training. Yusuke and kyuubei followed to find the others waiting, "hey guys" he states. Raito noticed how much grandson and kyuubei had changed in a year, "wow kid...you surpassed every expectation I ever had" he thought. Yusuke stood a few inches taller and little more muscle, while kyuubei had cut her hair and a more athletic figure and lean muscle definition. Yusuke and kyuubei got cleaned up and four teens headed to the garden where Raito was waiting.

"Well now that the training is done...I want you to head to alliance's base off the western coast of neo america...Aoba will be expecting you soon be on your P's and Q's.." raito explains. The four teens nodded but yusuke smirks, "last one there is a rotten egg..." he shouts and runs off. Hiten quickly follows while kyuubei and piers shake their heads, "come on" she states. Oberon watched the four fly off, "mother earth...guide them" he thought.

XZXZXZXXXZZ

Yusuke followed behind hiten, piers and kyuubei as they were lead to the alliance's higher ups. The doors opened as the four were led inside, "hohoho...are these the new recruits in question" a voice chuckles. The four see an older man with a white beard and hair, "Aoba..Taicho...these are the holders of the crests...raito-sama sent them" a man states. Aoba gets to his feet and heads toward them, "hohoho...I welcome you...and thank you for assisting us...the imperious forces are formidable...with those youkai" he stated. Aoba placed a hand on yusuke's shoulder, "Yusuke Sagara...son of Gale Sagara...grandson of Raito Himura...inheritor of the king of hearts...Hiten Igneel...son the infamous Ryu Igneel...inheritor of the king of spades...Kyuubei Tsukiko...daughter of the marvelous kyuubi...inheritor of the queen of clubs and Piers Higarashi...inheritor of the king of diamonds...will you four lend us your strength" he states, looking each in the eye. The four look at each and nod, "thank you...you will an independent unit...answering only to me...from this day forth you will be known as the lions of justice...The Shield" aoba declares. Aoba walks to four mannequins under cloths, "your new uniforms...alter them as you see fit" he states, pulling the cloths. The uniform consisted of black breeches, calf length boots with a white, red and black trimmed militarized tail coats. The newly named lions of justice looked over their uniforms, "hohoho...I hope you like them" aoba chuckled. Yusuke and others took the uniforms, then were lead to a room to get dressed. Piers kept his uniform normal with no alteration, with his king of diamond tattoo on his left forearm. While hiten got rid of both sleeves and added a his mesh undershirt with the coat buttoned half way, his king of spades tattoo peeking out. Kyuubei altered her pants for her tail if needed, hiding her queen of clubs tattoo on her hip and added hachigae around her neck, with her coat fully buttoned. Yusuke only got rid his left sleeve due his obliterating last bullet, red scarf, forearm length metal plated black gloves, adding his sleevless black skintight shirt with sown on lower mask and Raikiri straped across his back.

"Man these are some swanky uniforms" hiten comments.

"They appear to be durable as well" piers adds. Kyuubei ties her hair in a ponytail, "well we will have some freedom to fight our way thanks to aoba-taicho" she comments and yusuke nods. Hiten puts out his fist with a smirk, "well..you're right so I say..Believe in The Shield" he states and the others follow suit, "Right...Believe in The Shield" the others reply. The door opens as a soldier enters, "Excuse me...aoba-tai wants to see you in the confernce room" he states.

[song playing...Kuroko no Basuke OST II - Prelude]

The door slowly open alerting the numerous people in the hall, "I hear those are the spcieal soldiers Aoba-Tai asked for to combat Imperious' youkai forces" one states. The four teens stepped out amid the murmurs of the soldiers, "they look so young" one whispers. The soldiers gave them a wide berth as the four walked through the halls, "the conference room is up ahead" a soldier states.

"Man when is Aoba gonna let us loose on some bad guys..I'm fired up" hiten states, with his arms behind his head. Kyuubei adjust her hachigae, "Hiten dont be so antsy...we dont know who we are up against" she states.

"That's true..the enemy has ran roughshod over their enemies running them down like nothing...We need to be smart" piers comments. Yusuke scratched his nose, "I agree with hiten" he states and hiten smirks, "But I also agree with kyuubei and piers" he adds. Hiten scoffs with a huff as the four teens pass the soldiers, "man that was rough..you felt their presence" one whispers.

"Yea it was palpable...those four are really strong...I kinda fear for their enemies" another states. A soldier opens the conference room door and the four enter s aoba stood in front of a large screen, "hohoho..Take a seat" he states. [song ends]

Yusuke leaned on the wall as aoba talked about the imperious force and their leader Gaston Faust-Hart. The screen soon cut to a trio of men, one with long white hair in a ponytail and a scar running across his face from his left eye to his right cheek. The second was muscular with short spiky white hair and the last was tall with a smirk on his face. Aoba cleared his throat, "This is Zuko...Tanis and Ryoko Kleiss..leaders of the destruction army...Tanis is muscle junkie...ryoko is no longer apart of the destruction army's upper echelon but he was dangerous man and zuko is a master swordman wielder of the KazeKiri or wind cutter" he explains. A cracking fills the room and all turn to see yusuke with his fist in the wall, "whats wrong?!" kyuubei asks. Yusuke lets out a heavy sigh, "Zuko..he was the one who killed my dad and was responsible from my mom dying as well" he whispers. Yusuke walks closer to the screen, "I fought ryoko once on the Isle of Diablo..he injured a friend of mine...making my stake with them personal" he states. Aoba noticed yusuke's shift in demeanor, "I see...you will see them first hand...their destruction army are responsible for wiping out whole towns but worse is who's running imperious...it original leader died years ago...so till we know...we cant properly act against them with our full force" he states.

"However..I have a special mission for the four of you...I want to investigate the towns of Midvalley and Buckthorne...both towns were abandoned but we have reports of strange things" aoba adds. Yusuke glances to the others, "I know Buckthrone...how bout we spilt up...piers and I take Buckthorne...hiten and kyuubei take Midvalley" he suggests. Hiten folds his arms, "Good for me...how bout you kyuubei" he asks.

"Its fine with me...I know little about Midvalley..but how will we communicate" kyuubei replies. Aoba snaps his fingers and pulls a small sheet to reveal four phones, "these satellite phones are state of the art...use them to communicate with me and each other" he states. The four teens look over the phones and salute, before heading off to their desinations.

Meanwhile an old enemy of yusuke walks through a secluded base, "is that Ryoko Kleiss...wasn't he demoted by his own brothers" a man whispered. Ryoko wore a black military uniform and boots but the jacket draped on his shoulders, hiding his arm in a sling. Ryoko stopped in his tracks next to the whispering man one grabbed him by the throat, "what did you say?!" he hissed but snapped the man's neck instead. Ryoko was given a wide berth as he made his way to his brothers. Ryoko pushed open a metal door, "well if isn't our baby brother" a voice states. Ryoko spied tanis pumping weights and zuko sitting in a black chair. Tanis wore the same uniform as ryoko but no jacket as he worked out. Zuko wore a similar uniform pants but had a black sleeveless tunic shirt, "how good of you to come brother" he states. Ryoko takes a seat with a scoff, "as if you care zuko...now what do you want...I am no longer working in the upper echelon of the destruction army" he states.

"We know that frosty...we need you to look at something" tanis states, slipping his coat back on. A video screen rolls down and video starts showing four people arrving too a base, "this is the alliance's new trump card...they've taken out some of the boys...Intelligence knows nothing about em but one rung a chord" zuko states. The video cuts to a recording and ryoko's blood boils seeing one with red lightning on his left, "It cant be that Fucking Brat" he hissed.

"So you Do know him little brother..so spill" tanis smirks. Ryoko clutches his sling, "That asshole is the reason for my arm...he said his name was Yusuke Sagara" he states. A silence fill the room but zuko starts to laugh darkly, "So its Gale's brat and he managed to find Raikiri as well...this is fantastic" he states and rises to feet, "Tanis take some of the boys to December City...burn it down...I'll take some to see an old friend" he adds.

"What about me...I knew his name" ryoko states but zuko points his sword, "You get to live longer" he states as he and tanis leave, "bye..bye baby bro" he sneers. Ryoko clutches his arm in anger, "some day soon...I'll kill you both" he thought.

To be Continued

NEXT TIME ON DBAU...YUSUKE AND PIERS INVESIGATE BUCKTHRONE BUT SOON YUSUKE WILL COME FACE TO TO FACE WITH THE MAN WHO MURDERED HIS FATHER...STAYED TUNED


	7. Chapter 7

A/N...CH SEVEN IS HERE...

DISCLAIMER...I OWN JUST OC

XZXZXZXXXZZ..TimeSkip

[Edited..11/25/14]

* * *

><p><strong>EP07...<strong>

The scenery passed under yusuke and piers as they flew towards Buckthrone, "So what was Buckthrone like..when you passed through" piers asks. Yusuke glances his way, "the whole town had been wiped out...the bridge and mountain road leading in were destroyed...the town is so isolated...spider youkai took over" he explains. Piers sighs ruefully as they continue their joureny and soon the town came into view as arrived from the west. Yusuke and piers floated above the remains of the town, "this is it...it seems the winter storms have destroyed more of the town" yusuke states. Yusuke and piers slowly landed in the forgotten town, "the whole town was wiped out" piers asked. Yusuke looked around any traces of tsugumo and her children, "yea...imperious attacked...first by destroying the mountain path then slaughtered everyone burying in them a mass grave then destroyed the bridge" he explained. Yusuke and piers continued but when they reached the town square, did they find tsugumo or what was left. The upper half of tsugumo's body was hanging in the same place yusuke had found the message months earlier but next to her written in her blood was a chilling message.

"You dare to stand against the might of imperious...now Silverton will burn for your insolence" piers read aloud. Yusuke's breath hitched with wide eyes, "piers...I need you to head back aoba-tai tell him about this and Silverton" he states. Piers looks his way and saw the anger bubbling to the surface, "alrite but don't be reckless...I'll also contact the others" he states. Yusuke nods and takes off with blue streak upriver as piers lifted off and headed in the opposite direction in a white blur.

IXIX

Yusuke flew upriver as he done in the past but this time it was for a more dire situation. Yusuke's eyes flickered seeing smoke rising from Silverton as he neared and he could sense several evil powers. Yusuke formed a tiger sign and five clones sprung to life, "take the enemy with no civilian casualties" he states. The clones fly off as yusuke drops to into the town but as he did, several men appeared around him.

"Look one of tha' villagers trying to be brave" one sneers.

"Yea like that creaky voice guy that zuko x'ed" another states. Yusuke slowly reached for raikiri as his aura flared, "his name is Galen" he roared. Yusuke sprinted forward as the men opened fire but yusuke sliced the bullets in pieces and one unlucky had raikiri in his gut. Yusuke used the man as a shield but phased behind them and sent a slash of lightning, electrifying three of them. The last man shook in fear and fired aimlessly but yusuke dodges to appear behind him, "you missed" he simply states and kicks his legs out. Yusuke grabs him by the collar, "where Galen" he hissed and the man shook in fear. Yusuke looked down right demonic from his onyx eyes, to his hair waving upward from his Ki. The man shook in fear but he noticed someone behind yusuke, however he noticed and spun on his heel to catch a giant wrist. The hulking ten foot man pulled on his arm as yusuke maintained his grip on part of his wrist, "huh what going on" he muttered out. Yusuke lets go and the man staggers back but yusuke crashes his knee into his jaw. The other man tried to scamper away but yusuke fires a Ki blast through his back. The hulking got to his feet and charged, swinging a left hook but yusuke dodged and landed a body blow, into another knee to the jaw and follow-up elbow to the ground. Yusuke dropped onto the man's chest and grabbed his collar, "where's Galen" he asked. The man spat in yusuke's face, "I no tell you but have message...Midvalley will be their grave" he states. Yusuke's eyes narrowed as his kaio-ken aura flared and pointed his hand inches from the man's face, "you did" he hissed, erasing the man's head. Yusuke softly groans as his clones self dispel and tears run down his cheeks, seeing one's memories of finding galen dead from multiple gashes. Yusuke lifted off the ground as crimson aura flared and his kaio-ken reached three, "zuko you will pay for each one" he thought, rocketing to Midvalley.

IXIX

Kyuubei skipped back as a trickle of blood ran down her cheek and at her back was hiten, nursing a burned left arm. Kyuubei bared her teeth seeing zuko and his shadow clone with an equal haughty smirk.

"We stepped in some shit huh" hiten quips. Kyuubei glances back as whisker marks form on her cheeks, "yea who knew the destruction army was based here" she states. Zuko stood with kazekiri on his shoulder and his hand on his hip, "so we have the half breed bitch and the Dragon but both lacking in skill" he sneers. Hiten and kyuubei respond by charging their opponents, "roar of the flame dragon/fox flame fang" both shout. Zuko and his clone dodge the explosions but hiten and kyuubei are on them with a barrage of punches. Hiten winces heavily as the zuko struck his arm with a shin kick but he responded with a flame infused punch, "bastard" he spat. Claws jutted from kyuubei's gloves as she swipes at zuko but he spins his sword, creating small wind barriers.

"Futon..Wind bullet" zuko shouts, sending a barrage of compressed bullets of wind. Kyuubei crosses her arms to blow as the struck her but she phased upward and braced her left arm, "giant fox flame fang" she shouts, firing a large bue flame Ki blast. Zuko smirked as he drove his sword into the ground, "Hyoton..demon ice wall" he shouts. The blast exploded with a gust of wind and flames but kyuubei's breath hitched, seeing the ice circle surrounding zuko and soon broke revealing an unharmed zuko. Zuko raised his sword with a devious smirk, "Hyoton demon ice shards" he shouts, sending a wave of ice shards. Kyuubei quickly brought her arms to block but htien appeared in front of her and took the attack for her, "dont hesitate dummy" he mutters, falling to the ground below. Kyuubei had to time compose herself as zuko and his clone appeared in front her with their hand apart, "Hyoton...Wind/Ice Bullet" both shout. The combined blast sent kyuubei several feet into a clearing, near a rocky hill as the rain started to fall. Kyuubei slid to halt as zuko and his clone appeared in front of her, "So little kitsune..now that the dragon is done..time to play with the fox" he states. The clone chuckled but suddenly a blue Ki blast went through his chest. Zuko jumped back as another blast struck near him, "Who did that?!" he shouts. Kyuubei opened her eyes to see yusuke slowly landing with his sword drawn, "bout time" she thought.

"So you've finally come...I was thinking you wouldnt get my message..Galen did put up a fight but he was weak...like your old man" zuko sneers. Yusuke looks to kyuubei and senses hiten not far away, "are you alright" he whispers and kyuubei nods.

"Zuko..Its time you pay for crimes...your misdeeds will be paid back" yusuke shouts.

"Misdeeds...Ha you sound like Gale...Heh... and your father the Loser...adept and powerful that he was but The fool was fooled by a fake..he believed was your whore of a mother..Haha...then Galen using your dads name to hide...a loser and then you...so strong but foolish like that kitsune...after I kill you..she will become my pet" zuko states, with a malicious smirk.

[song playing...Invasion..bleach ost]

Yusuke stood motionless as the rain washed over him, to left sat kyuubei clutching her wounded shoulder, "I'm ok..just stop him" she whispers. Zuko rests Kazekiri on his shoulder with a smirk, "Do you Hate me?!...Good..Let the Hate run through you...I murdered you father...I caused your mother's death...So unleash your maelstrom of Hate" he howled.

"Be Quiet" yusuke simply said and zuko's eyes flickered as yusuke gripped Raikiri tightly. Yusuke glanced back with an icy glare and zuko didn't register the shock of his swing, till his shirt ripped and he jerked when yusuke slammed a kick to his chest. Zuko rolled end over end and eventually slammed into a rock with a dustup, "what was that just now?!...he completely caught me off guard" he states. Zuko looked up and saw yusuke approaching his eyes serious and Raikiri humming with energy, "those eyes..yes..Yes..come at me..king of hearts" zuko smirked. Yusuke pointed Raikiri at zuko, "No you come at me...So I can hack that grin off" he states. Zuko and yusuke bellowed their war cries as they charged each, their blades meeting in a thunderous gust of energy. Kyuubei's eyes flickered from the display of powers as both sword scrape against each other but shielded her eyes from the gust of the separation and another clash. Zuko and yusuke skipped back as zuko laughed, "wow..you seem better than your dad but youre still a beginner" he states, bring the hilt to his left shoulder. Yusuke took a basic kendo stance with a glares, "maybe but I will avenge him" he shouts. Zuko grins sadisticly as wind whips around his sword, "Futon..wind bullet" he shouts, sending several blasts of wind.

Yusuke phases left then right dodging the blasts as they spray water and dirt everywhere, "Raiton..Lightning Steam" he shouts, driving the blade into the water. Zuko dodges skyward but yusuke phases above him, "Its over" he shouts but zuko smirks. Zuko bursts into a smoke as yusuke gasps but suddenly four zukos appear, "Futon...Storm of Torment" zuko shouts.

"Yusuke Look Out..its the move he used on Hiten" kyuubei shouts but it was too late as vortex engulfed yusuke. Yusuke was whipped around the vortex as it sliced him open from all sides. Zuko cackled wildly as yusuke was the mercy of the vortex, "Looks like I'll Kill you..you're dad..Galen and slut mother...you should've never picked a fight with imperious" he shouts. Yusuke grits his teeth and slowly manages to fold his arms, focusing his power yusuke started slow down and suddenly came to a halt. Zuko and kyuubei's eyes widen as yusuke rears with a mighty yell and his kaioken fractures the vortex, "Kaio-ken X 10" he howls. Zuko has no time to react and throws his sword to block but yusuke severs the arm and sword from him. Yusuke grabs the arm and slashes zuko with both swords, sending him plummeting to the ground below. Kyuubei's eyes flickered as yusuke descended now armed with both swords but her breath hitched seeing zuko struggling to his feet, "You Fucking Bastard" he roared. Zuko clenched his fist as his power rose, "I'll Kill you nice and slow..you will See" he screamed, as his muscles bulked.

Yusuke drove both swords in the ground with a flash of his aura and sprints forward, delivering a punishing liver punch to zuko into a one hundred thunder fist. Zuko's body convolsed as the punches riddled his body, "Rising Dragon" yusuke roared, slammed his spinning uppercut to zuko's jaw. Zuko soared in the air with a spray of blood, "Harikēn" yusuke shouted, sending zuko into the side of the rockface. Yusuke brought his hands to his side, "Kaioken X 15" he roared, as his body burned completely red and cupped his hands at his side. Zuko tried to focus his vision and started to see a blue flicker, "Kame..Hame...Haaaa" yusuke howls, unleashing a mighty blast. Zuko had to time to move as the blast engulfed him and erased all trace of him, as yusuke landed on one knee next to raikiri and kazekiri. [song ends]

IXIX

Sasami smiled softly with bag of groceries in her hands as she walked through town. However suddenly Ki signatures appeared and screams erupted around her. Sasami dropped the bags and rushed to the closest one, finding several men attacking her fellow villagers. One of the men saw her, "Oi..little girl wanna play with my skin flute" he sneered. Sasami's response was a high knee to his face and punishing punch to the gut. The man fell in heap as the others charged but sasami make quick work of them, with precise punches and kicks.

"Sasami?!" several voices shouted and she saw several villagers including kai and megumi. Kai panted slowly, "are you ok...I don't know what's going on but these guys started attacking...your gramps told us to evacuate the people" he states. Sasami suddenly senses a large power approaching, "everyone please escape" she states and megumi gasps, "but you're a girl" kai states. Sasami harrumphs, "my grampy taught me and my big brother as well...I wont let them down" she states. Megumi pulls on kai, "come one kai...lets find cheza and escape" she whispers and kai reluctantly follows. Sasami searches through the street, when she comes across a muscular man with spiky white hair, "hoh..you're the one...che..you dont look strong" he snarks. Sasami's eyes narrow as the man digs in his ear but she vanishes and land kick to his jaw. The man staggers but starts laughing, "alright..little girl..I'm game...the names Tanis..dont care bout yours" he smirks. Tanis spreads his legs as his muscles incerase slightly but sasami rushes forwads with several punches and kicks.

Tanis blocks each one but not the high kick to the face, knocking him to the ground but he quickly kips up with a smirk. Tanis swings a weighted right but sasami blocks with forearm and trade simultaneous punches but sasami sneaks in a kick to the face. Tanis swings a wide left but sasami uses his momentum to judo toss him to ground, "dont underestimate me..as for my name it is Sasami Sagara" she shouts. Tanis slowly rises to his feet with a laugh, "oh really..then I dont need to hold back" he states and both charge each other. Sasami slowly pushes tanis back but he keeps grinning and catches her fist, to land an unblocked left to her face. Sasami choked back a scream as she skidded on the ground, "I guess you can take it" tanis sneers. Sasami slowly got to her feet as blood ran down her face from her nose, "this guy is really strong..I dont know if I can win" she thought. Tanis folded his arms with a yawn, "at least put up more of a fight than that old man" he states, pointing behind. Sasami looked and her eyes widen seeing raito being carried by a group of men, "he thought he could beat us" tanis sneers.

[song playing...Bruce Faulconer...Cell returns]

Sasami grits her teeth and her power rises, "You Monster" she screams and charges her kamehameha. Tanis raises his power more and stands firm as sasami screams, "kame..hame...Haaaa" as the blue blast erupts but tanis rushes forward and deflects the blast upward with a punch. Sasami's eyes flicker as tanis grabs her by the head punching her in the ribs and face, then slams her hard onto the ground as his men cheer. Sasami whimpers on the ground as tanis raises his boot and places it on her head, "wanna blame somebody for this..blame your excuse of a brother" he cackles, placing pressure on her head with his boot. Sasami screams in agony as tanis applies more and more pressure, "Hey boys" he states but turns to a punch in the face. Tanis skids to halt and see angry but battered raito in front of sasami, "Hahaha..last shot old man huh" he smirk and points his hand, as a basketball size ball form in his hand. Raito raises his still working arm with a groan, "Hahaha...take this...Doom Blast" tanis howls. Raito manages to act quickly and toss sasami aside but takes the blast head on. Tanis cackles as the smoke clears and raito falls to the ground, "alrite boys..string em up" he howls and the men cheer. Tanis grins wide as his men string up a brutally beaten raito, next to an unconscious sasami, "hehe...wait till the king of hearts sees you" he thought and orders the retreat. Sasami barely opened her eyes, "big brother...where are you" she thought, passing out again. [song ends]

XZXZXZXXXZZ

Yusuke stared at the seated man as the others were shocked, "what did you say?!" he states. The man weakly chuckled, "I said as we speak Tanis and his men are attacking your home town...I bet everyone is dead" he smirked. Yusuke slowly inched forward, his eyes covered in shadow as the man laughed, "How Long?!" yusuke asks but the man keeps laughing. Yusuke grabs the man the collar, "How Long?!" he asked again but the man smirked but for his trouble got a punishing blow to the ribs. The man doubled over to spit up blood and bile but yusuke grabs him by the hair, "I said...How Long?!" he shouted but he did not anwser and yusuke slammed him in the wall. Piers and kyuubei grab him before he could do more but yusuke broke free to head outside as they followed. Yusuke rushed out of the compound that housed their prisoner, followed by Hiten, Kyuubei and Piers, "yusuke wait up...you don't know if its true" kyuubei shouted. Yusuke shook in rage and slammed his fists into the ground, trying to hold his bubbling anger but his power flared as a blue aura surrounded him.

"Yusuke stop this..calm down..it wont help" kyuubei shouted. Yusuke gritted his teeth and reared up to scream, "I Dont Care!" as his power flared and cracked the ground, creating two craters. Hiten, Kyuubei and Piers shielded their eyes as yusuke took off like missile and throwing debris. Hiten, Kyuubei and Piers watched as yusuke flew off, "december city is halfway across the planet...no way he can make it" hiten states, following the others back inside to inform aoba.

IXIX

Yusuke flew like a azure rocket through the skies, soon the clouds broke and the ocean came into view. Yusuke dropped closer to the water making the waves break as he raced at breakneck speed. Yusuke knew he needed hit the jets and one technique he had could do it, "Now...Kaioken..yahh...X 20" he roared. Yusuke's blue aura burned red as his powers increased. The sound was like a jet engine as yusuke tried to rush home, soon december city came to view but his senses were screaming. Yusuke landed at the edge of town, "Anyone Here?!" he shouted but sensed megumi, cheza, kai and several dozen people. Yusuke headed towards the town square and his eyes widen in complete shock, his face a visage of disbelief. Next to the fountain were is grandfather raito and his sister sasami, both were strung up by their wrist and their bodies severely beaten but raito seem to the bare brunt of the attackers.

[song playing...Bruce Faulconer-SSJ Transformation]

Yusuke staggered forward but dropped to his knees, as tears streamed down his face, "I was too Late" he thought. Yusuke screamed punching the ground, over and over as his tears dripped on the ground, finally cracking it with a final punch. Yusuke gripped the dirt as his power rose, lifting small rocks and loose dirt into the air, "They didnt do..anything..wrong..I cant" he gritted out. Yusuke started to shake uncontrobally as his power rose more and more, cracking the ground and the wind picking up, "I wont let them...get away with this" he screamed. Megumi and the others slowly approached the square and saw yusuke on his knees but some gasp, seeing the sky starting to darken and lightning starting to strike. Yusuke's hair started to stick up and his head jerked up and his hair flashed gold, "I wont let them" he hissed. Yusuke rose to his feet as pieces of ground cracked and lifted into the air. Yusuke's muscles flexed, veins bulged in his face and his power flared even more. Yusuke leaned slightly forward but reared up, letting a blood curdling scream as his body was engulfed in a golden light. Megumi and the people shielded their eyes as light started to die down and they saw a crater in the ground, "stay here...I'll check it out" she states. Megumi slowly approached but stopped as yusuke slowly rose from crater and he looked completely different. Yusuke was now surrounded by a golden aura, that made a strange sound. Yusuke's once jet black hair and eyebrows were now gold, his hair spiked with a single bang hanging between his now blue-green eyes. Megumi's eyes flickered as yusuke landed in front of her, "what's happened to him..his hair...his eyes..he's transformed" she thought and gulped, "are you yusuke" she asked. [song ends]

The golden aura vanished but his hair remained blond, "of course its me..who else would I be" he states and turns to raito. Yusuke rushes to them and cuts them down as megumi attends to sasami, "grandpa..open your eyes " he whispers. Raito slowly opens them and softly smiles, "he...did it...ayeaka your son is a super saiyan" he thought. Raito stifles a groan, "saru..listen me...remember you are my grandson...I love you very much" he whispers but his eyes soon close. A fresh set of tears ran down his face as yusuke held raito, "yusuke..sasami is barely hanging on...she wants to say goodbye" megumi cried. Yusuke placed raito on the ground and walked toward sasami, "hey big brother..you dyed your hair..I like it" she whispers. Yusuke forces a smile as he holds sasami's hand, "sister who did this" he asks and sasami groans, "is was..it was...Tanis and his destruction army" she whispers. Sasami's breath becomes more and more shallow as her heart slowly stops and she draws her last breath. Yusuke rose to his feet with his hand clenching his face and his lower lip quivering, "yusuke..what's happen to you" megumi asked. Yusuke looked into the fountain and saw himself, "what is this" he thought but shook his head clear, "it doesn't matter...this power is needed right now" he states. Yusuke jerks and looks to the north, "megumi...please give them a proper burial and get everyone to safety" he states. Megumi saw the seriousness in his eyes as he leaps into the air and flies away in a gold blur. Cheza and Kai approach with sadden looks, "was that yusuke" cheza asks and megumi nods, "we need get them inside" kai states and calls over several people.

Yusuke flies on collision course towards tanis and his gang, "I will never forgive them...first my mom and dad...now my gramps and sasami" he thought. Meanwhile tanis and his men were gathered in a clearing about thirty miles from december city. Tanis had sensed someone arrive in the city but then sensed the person's power skyrocket past its earlier level and he felt it approaching at high speed. Tanis focused his sight and saw a charging gold comet, "We got incoming...get ready" he shouted. Yusuke saw them coming into view as the opened fire with different Ki blasts. Yusuke dodges them with expert maneuvers and fired at some as he landed. Some of Tanis' men shook in fear but he was grinning and folded his arms, "so king of hearts..nice hair...you've come at last...your family put up quite the fight...especially that bitch" he sneered. Yusuke responded with a left hook, sending tanis through several trees. Tanis' men howled and charged yusuke from all sides but his new power made dodging and countering easy. Yusuke powered up and readied his fists, "100 thunder fist" he shouted, punching in every direction, sending bodies, through rocks, trees and through the air. Yusuke jumped in the air but one grabs him in a full nelson as another charges a energy ball. Yusuke flipped the man overhead as the other drove his ball into the man's back, charging his own yusuke obliterated both of them. Tanis stepped from the tree line with the indent of a fist in his face and a searing look of anger. Yusuke finished off the last of men as he approached, "so you have gotten stronger...much stronger" he hissed and started to power up and yusuke readied himself.

[song playing...Super Namek Dbz]

Tanis howled as his muscles bulged increasing in size and his jacket soon ripped, "I hope you're ready king of hearts to join your family...haha" he cackles. Tanis had now grown another foot, his body overly musclar and loaded with pulsing veins. Tanis vanished in flash and yusuke only registered the hit as it collided with his face, sending him several feet. Yusuke skidded to halt but raised his power and charged, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks, both vanishing in and out of sight. Tanis skidded to a halt as yusuke caught him with a knee to the gut and a elbow to the back. Tanis swung wide but yusuke caught him with a devastating counter and a downward spin kick. Tanis slammed into the ground as yusuke slowly descended, "I'll admit..your first punch caught me off guard but now I can counter you" he states. Tanis grits his teeth and spits some blood but flares his power more, "Counter me?!" he roared. Tanis increased his muscle mass to charge yusuke but he effortlessly dodges and rings counter after counter. Yusuke clenched his right fist as it glowed red, "Thundering first Bullet" he shouted, firing a flurry of jabs to tanis. Tanis staggered back in a daze as yusuke clenched his glowing left, "Senkou" yusuke shouted, delivering a bone jarring left straight. Tanis dropped to both knees as yusuke pointed his left arm straight and the entire arm glowed red, "You...you..Bastard" tanis roared, charging blindly. Yusuke raised his power as the gold aura surrounded him and sprinted forward, his arm still straight. Tanis started charging a doom blast as yusuke sped up, "now you die" tanis howled, firing his doom blast. Yusuke pivoted to avoid the blast and turned into a full spin, "Obliterating Last Bullet" he howled, his colliding into tanis. Yusuke's arm was embedded in tanis up to his forearm as a blast shot out the back. Tanis drops to his knees, spitting up blood and bile as yusuke pulled free, "that was for grandpa" he states but does as spin kick and snaps tanis' neck, "and for my sister" he adds. Tanis fall to the side with a thud as yusuke walks away, several off the remaining men ran off in fright. Yusuke closed his eyes and powered down, his hair and eyes returning to normal but collapses to his knees, "man...my whole body is sore" he thought. Yusuke got to feet and flew home, those the day was won but its price was heavy.

To be Continued

NEXT TIME ON DBAU...YUSUKE COMES TO GRIPS WITH HIS FAMILY'S DEATH AND LEARNS HIS NEW POWER..ALSO A STRUCK OF LUCK LEADS THE SHIELD TO THE IMPERIOUS ARMY HQ AND YUSUKE COME FACE TO FACE WITH HIS MOST DANGEROUS ADVERSARY.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N...THIS FIC WILL TURNING M..DUE TO COMING LEMON

DISCLAIMER...I OWN JUST OC

XZXZXZXXXZZ..TimeSkip

[Edited...11/25/14]

* * *

><p><strong>EP08...<strong>

Yusuke sat with knees hugged to chest, looking over the graves of his family. Megumi and several others had already buried them before yusuke made it back. There were numerous flowers and trinkets for the fallen heroes but yusuke only felt regret and anger. However yusuke knew revenge solved nothing but his instincts were screaming for vengeance. Yusuke wiped his face and said a silent prayer, before heading to an empty home. Yusuke pushed open the door and entered the quiet home, "I'm home" he murmured and closed the door. Old memories surfaced as yusuke walked the house and the tears came once more. Yusuke opened raito's room only finding an unmade bed and clothes everywhere. Yusuke softly laughed remembering how sasami often scolded him. Yusuke continued to look and found a dvd on the dresser with his name on it, "what's this" he thought. Yusuke took the dvd into the living and placed in the dvd player. The video started to play and raito came on the screen, "hello kiddo...as you probably already know...you were adopted and I know that doesn't bother you...well seventeen years ago I found you in a cornfield in kansas and well Kal-el" he states but starts laughing, "sorry had to get you but seriously you came from outer space and the person coming will explain" he adds.

The video then cuts to young woman with long black hair, onyx eyes and a scar on her cheek, "hello..my son...I am ayeaka...your mother and a saiyan...I came from the planet Sei in a different galaxy...I made this video and gave it to raito himura...so that someday you would know where you come from and what you will become...Saiyans evolved as a warrior race...we adapt and learn quickly...we revel in the battle and the thrill of the hunt...we existed for that purpose...however that ideal destroyed us all at the hands of a merciless tyrant...but that shouldn't concern you...I escaped due in part to your father...I ended up on earth because it was far enough away from Sei and no one would find you...Now my son...a rule I must Stress...Never look at the full moon...the great ape transformation is very unstable and will reduce entire cities to nothing...its must only be used in a dire situation..however my son..I believe you have what it takes to become a super saiyan..the strongest of our race...One last thing..the concept of love was not a priority for saiyans...but I loved your father and you as well...So never forget your pride as a sayian and earthling" she states and the video stops. Yusuke sat in slight shock after hearing this new revelation, "I knew something was strange but it doesn't matter...they are my family...the only ones I've known and I'm glad to know where I come from" he thought. Yusuke changed out of his uniform into his blue gi and headed outside, "I need to control this power..I need it" he thought. Yusuke took a deep breath as he spreads his legs apart and tries to focus his power. The wind swayed the trees as yusuke's aura started flash, "It must be something...some kind of trigger...rage...fear...something" he thought. The images of raito and sasami flash in yusuke's mind, as the grasses parted under his feet and his aura slowly turned golden.

IXIX

Megumi, kai and cheza make the trek to the house to check on yusuke, "do you think he's ok" cheza asks. Kai wraps an arm around megumi, "who knows" he replies, as they hear yelling. The three reach the house and see yusuke powering up, surrounded by a gold aura but it quickly faded and yusuke dropped to his knees. Yusuke saw his friends staring and he gave his best smile, "hey guys...I'm glad you're OK" he states. The trio could tell he was faking his optimism, "we're OK but more importantly how are you" cheza replies. The signature smile soon left yusuke's face as he dusted himself off, "can't fool you...huh...I'm dealin'...but its hard" he whispers. Megumi stood with concerned stare as yusuke rubbed his eye, "yusuke...about earlier...what we saw...the golden hair and all" she asks. Yusuke took a deep breath and motioned for them to follow him inside, once inside yusuke played the video once more.

"So you're alien like marvin but you look like us" kai states. Yusuke puffed his cheeks with a huff, "I'm not a Martian and saiyans are no different than humans...we just turn into giant apes on full moon if we see it and have tails" he explains. The trio's eyes widen, "but I don't have a tail remember" yusuke states and megumi sighs softly, "well that explains that time when we were kids...you must've transformed and your grandpa stopped you...I guess" she states. Yusuke scratched his head when the door bell rang, "coming" he shouts. Yusuke opens the door to see none other than Aoba, "aoba-tai why you here" he, shockingly asked. Aoba removed his hat with a soft sigh, "I was informed about the attack and I brought some aide" he states. The foursome were in shock hearing aoba, "hohoho it's no problem..." he states but his face turned serious, "when I heard...I came straight away...imperious has affected some many but Yusuke...you have struck a major blow to them...however the price were the lives of many innocent people...you have my deepest condolences" he adds. The four teens nodded ruefully, "yusuke may I speak with you privately" aoba states and yusuke nods as they excuse themselves.

"No way that Omanie Aoba leader of the alliance force currently trying stop the imperious army" megumi states. Kai and cheza stare incredulously, "how do you know that" he asked. Megumi huffed with a smirk, "I'm in the know" she states and kai rubs his forehead, while cheza softly laughs.

Aoba and yusuke stood in front of raito's grave as aoba said a prayer, "you're grandfather was quite a character in life" he finally states. Yusuke softly laughs with a sigh, "yeah he was..after grandma harumei left..it fell to sasami to keep him in line" he states, glancing at sasami's grave. Aoba put his hat back on, "yusuke I know this may sound callous and cruel but taking down zuko and tanis wasn't enough...till the leaders of imperious are stopped tragedies like these will continue" he states. Yusuke clenched his fist in anger, "What do you need me to do" he asks.

"I have a daring mission planned...I have information on the location of individuals with possible ties to imperious but one is difficult he used to work with us and he is guarded by two powerful men" he explains. Yusuke suddenly stood at attention with a salute, "I accept the mission sir" he states and aoba noticed the tear in his eye, "thank you yusuke..I want you to meet up with Captain Sano..he will be waiting with the medical teams" he states and salutes.

Yusuke returned home and found a note stating that they had headed into town to help with a relief efforts. Yusuke quickly got redressed in his uniform but stopped at a picture as he left. The picture was of them at his welcome party, "I will not let you down...forgive me" he whispers and heads off. Yusuke walked through town as he saw medical teams helping the various poeple, most gave give their condolences and some were afraid. Yusuke reached the town square and found the others talking with a tall young man in full uniform. Megumi saw him and pointed, making the man turn to him fully and yusuke got a better look. The man was a few inches shorter than him, with black hair tied in red bandana and grey eyes. Yusuke saluted as the man did the same, "Hello I am Captain Sano...a pleasure to work with you" he states.

"The same aoba-tai..said he had a daring mission" yusuke states and sano nods, "yes..we have a VTOL outside of town to take us to our destination" he states. Yusuke turns to his childhood friends, "be back soon...stay safe" he states. Megumi and cheza gave him a hug, while kai gave him a fist bump as he headed on a new mission.

IXIX

Yusuke sat with his arms folded as the VTOL rocked from turbulence of the winter weather in the Veridian mountains, "Alrite listen up...our target is former intelligence officer Mikata Vaas...he's hold up in a base in the mountains but this could be a trap...now here's the plan...Yusuke will drop from here and we will come up from the rear...now the snowfall is starting to taper off but visibility is still low...so be smart" sano explained. The twenty soldiers murmured their approval as yusuke slowly nodded as well but his breath suddenly hitched, "Cap..." he started but the VTOL suddenly rocked and smoke filled the cargo hold.

"Brace...we're under attack" the pilot shouted. The VTOL rocked again from another explosion as yusuke unbuckled, "what are you doing sagara!?" sano shouted. Yusuke tried to make his way to the rear door but the VTOL took a nosedive, "we're gonna crash..Brace" sano shouted. Yusuke reached the door and manages to disengage the lock, snow and wind rushed in as yusuke leapt out. The soldiers still strapped down shouted but suddenly the VTOL leveled off, "something is happening...we're stable and landing slowly" the pilot shouts. The VTOL shook some as it landed nose first but rocked back to level, "get me a sit-rep" sano shouted. The soldiers called out as they unhooked, "were not far from the target but we might have incoming...visibility is still shitty and navigation is out" the pilot relays. Sano walked to the cockpit as the soldiers heard footsteps in the snow, "everyone okay?!" yusuke shouts. Yusuke appears at the rear door but he was suddenly bumrushed aside but large man. The man grinned wide as he pointed the barrel of a mini-gun inside, "Goodbye" he sneers, as the gun whines up.

[song playing...Treachery..Bleach Ost]

Yusuke drags his hands in the snow as the VTOL explodes in a fireball, "Captain Sano?!" yusuke shouts. The sound of laughter catches his ears and he quickly dodges a chainsaw blade from behind. Yusuke looked below to see a tall lanky but slightly muscular man, in a black uniform but most odd was the chainsaw blade was his arm. Yusuke slowly landed with a icy glare as another man came into view. This man was just as tall but pudgier with a mini-gun on his right arm, "so you're the king of hearts...you don't look so tough" he sneers. The other man cackles wildly as his chainsaw revs, "hahaha...yea can't believe he killed both zuko and tanis...Vaas said he tough but don't look it" he states. Yusuke clenched his fists as his blue aura surrounded him, "bastards..you will pay!" he roars, sending snow into the air.

The mini-gun whined to life as the man fired but yusuke outran the spray of bullets and spun into the air for spin kick but the man blocked with an oversized machine arm.

"Grab him tightly...Monzo" the chainsaw man shouts. Yusuke phased from monzo's line of sight and he dodges the saw, "watch it Caliburst" he shouts. Yusuke appears behind Caliburst with a high kick, sending the cackling man into the snow with several hops. Monzo opens fire but yusuke dodges with ease and appears behind him, however monzo sends a chain from his free arm and grabs yusuke by the body. A surge of electcity runs throught the chain and shocks yusuke violently but caliburst was not outdone by firing a barrage of blasts. Yusuke braced himself as the blasts bombared him and monzo released the chain. Yusuke slammed into a large metal container and he forcibly dodged caliburst's saw but monzo struck him from behind and sent him careening towards another container. Yusuke fired a Ki blast to stop himself and he shot skyward amid the smoke, "man..this tough...this cold his hampering me but not them...it must be those machine parts" he thought. Yusuke pointed his hands at the ground and unleashes a series of weak Ki blasts, kicking up the snow. Caliburst and monzo searched through the mini blizzard but yusuke hovered above. Yusuke looked around and saw it was an old research base with a main building further north. Caliburst howled in frustration trying to find yusuke but the young saiyan, appeared behind and grabs him by the waist, into a release german suxplex.

Caliburst slammed into the snow with a thud but yusuke quickly grabbed his legs, "How bout a lift" he shouts. Caliburst screams as yusuke spins him, then tosses him but phased in front of him as he flies and slams him into the ground. Suddenly monzo bumrushes yusuke again and sends him into a metal tower, "get up you idiot" he shouts. Caliburst and monzo open fire on the tower, making it start to crash down. The rubble falls on top yusuke as Monzo laughed loudly, "I thought you were tough...Vass was right...I guess your family dying made you soft" he sneers and caliburst cackles. Yusuke gasped as the images of the VTOL explosion and his family's death. Yusuke gritted his teeth as his body sparked with white lightning, "Ahhhhh" he roared, breaking free. Yusuke's hair spiked and flashed gold, his eyes shifted to teal as the debris flew in every direction, "Damn you" he roared, going SSJ. Monzo and caliburst stood shocked but monzo smirked, "Show what you can do..little shit" he sneers. Yusuke clenches his fist with a howl and sprinted forward, "HyakuRaikjinken" he shouts, unleashing a flurry of punches. Monzo bounced off the ground as yusuke skided to halt, "You're mine" caliburst howls, with his chainsaw high but yusuke dodoges and slams his boot into his back. Yusuke flipped back to land as caliburst struggles to his feet with a screech, as his other arm shatters and morphs into another chainsaw.

Yusuke drops into a defensive stance as caliburst cackles, "so what will you do..what will you do...king of heart?!" he howls, as his chainsaws whine to life. The saws cut through the snow as caliburst cackles in a full sprint. Yusuke stays firm as caliburst swings and throws his arms to to block with Ki as the saws stopped in their tracks, "huh?!..what are you doing?!" he screeches. Yusuke glares and kick his legs up to caliburst's face, "Kame..Hame..Ha" unleashing the blast from his feet. The chainsaws clanked on the ground as yusuke turned his attention to monzo and sprints forward into punishing knee to monzo's gut. Monzo doubled over but swung his oversized arm, however caught it and swings him into the air, "Final Shine" he shouts, obliterating monzo. [song ends]

Yusuke made his way to the VTOL wreckage for survivors but it was in vain, "damn it..no one survived" he whispers but he senses something faint. Yusuke moves pass the wreckage and finds someone laying into the snow, "huh..captain sano" he states and rushes to him. Yusuke knelt down to check a pulse and found one, "he must've been blown free" he thought, placing his hands on sano's chest. Sano slowly groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see a blond person, "yusuke" he whispers. Yusuke nodded and helped sano to his feet, "yea" he states and sano sees the wreckage, "I see...we still have a mission" he states and yusuke lifts them off the ground, heading to the base. Inside a young man saw in shock seeing the deaths of monzo and caliburst, "damn it" he hissed. The door suddenly broke down as yusuke and sano stood in the doorway, "Mikata Vaas...you are to come with us" sano states. Vaas turned his chair with a glare, "do you think I'll just give up" he states. Yusuke steps forward with a stern look, "If so then..we'll kill you" he states. Sano gasps slightly as yusuke stepped forward and grabs his shoulder, "yusuke stop..we need him alive...Vaas has information on imperious" he states.

"Yes I have information on imperious..you can't kill me..yusuke" vaas states. Yusuke's eyes narrow as he shrugs sano off, "I never gave my name" he states. Vaas gasps sharpely as yusuke came closer but sano blocked vaas, "No stop..if you want to hurt him you will have to go through me" he states. Yusuke raises his hand to sano as he charges a Ki blast, "move sano" he coldly states.

"No!...its what he want..you kill him...we lose a chance at stopping imperious...or do you want tragedies like your family to continue...if we find imperious' leader..we can win this War" sano shouts. Yusuke's eyes flicker and he relents but phases into front of vaas, breaking his arms and legs. Yusuke turns on his heels but stops next to sano, "you take him back and tell aoba-tai...when he needs me..I'll be ready" he states and heads off to part unknown.

XZXZXZXXXZZ

Yusuke stood in a clearing with his eyes closed and around him were three shadow clones surround him, in their Kaio-ken X 20 state. It had been several months since the mission to retrieve vaas and he broke after a month. Aoba had contacted him and told him his comrades had gone to train as he did for the coming final battle. Yusuke bent his arms to his chest as veins bulged in his arms, his hair slowly rose and his eyes turned teal. The golden aura surged as his hair turned blond, "Alrite..Lets Go" he shouts. Yusuke motioned to the right but jumped to the left, two of the clones responded, one going right and the other left. Yusuke leaped upward, only to be caught by his legs by one and the others grabbed his arms, as the fell to the ground. Yusuke slipped free as they landed and he flipped end over end forward finally coming to face to face with them. The three clones stood firm taking their stances, "lets go!" yusuke shouted. The clones looked at each other smirking, suddenly they yelled flexing their muscles increasing their muscle mass. Yusuke blinked as the three charged him but took his stance, as the fists started to fly from all sides. The three clones attacked from all sides, yusuke caught one fist and blocked a kick but was shoulder blocked from behind, throwing him the ground. Yusuke got to his feet smirking but started bouncing on his toes, "Bring It On!" he shouted, leaping into the air. The clones followed leaping upward, they used their speed to surround mitsuomi. Yusuke dropped to the ground quickly, "Can't beat me...I'll take you all on!" he shouted, jumping up again. The clones again attacked from all sides but yusuke blocked each one but saw an opening and struck hitting one with a back elbow, another with a right cross and the third with a high right kick. Yusuke watched all three fell to the ground in a heap and dispelled.

Yusuke landed with a sigh as he powered down to his normal state, "well that was a good workout" he thought. Yusuke flew home but sensed three powers waiting and softly smiled, seeing his three friends waiting for him. Yusuke dropped down in front of hiten, kyuubei and piers in his their uniform, "you need to get ready to leave...we need to head for the imperious army HQ" hiten states. Yusuke shakes his head, "I got something to show you first...you may think you know everything about me but you're not even close" he states. Kyuubei and piers furrow their brow but hiten smiles, "what new thing did you do" he smirks. Yusuke clenches his fist and lets out a yell as his muscles bulk, cracking the ground and creating a small dust cloud. Yusuke's onyx eyes turn blue-green, his hair starts to stick up, turning blond and with another yell a gold aura surrounds him. Kyuubei and Piers' eyes widen but hiten smirks, "his power is amazing...spectalar...I wouldnt mind a rematch..just for grins" he thought. Yusuke powered down and smiled, "what do ya think...its a called a super saiyan..turns out I'm an alien" he states.

Kyuubei, hiten and piers blinked as they followed yusuke inside his house, "so youre from space" piers asked. Yusuke nodded as he searched for his uniform, "yea my real mom came here while she was carrying me...I am a saiyan...a warrior race" he explains.

"Warrior race huh...So that explains why you're so strong...what happened to them" kyuubei asked.

"Dunno...I think they were wiped out or something" yusuke replies, slipping on his uniform. Hiten and piers looked the pictures of yusuke and his family, "yusuke we're sorry bout your gramps and your sister" piers states. Yusuke emerged in his uniform, "thanks guys...so lets get to business" he states and the four head outside.

"So where are we going..you said Imperious HQ" yusuke asked, as they flew off. Kyuubei adjusted her sword, "Aoba taicho is waiting for on a ship heading to Imperious HQ..he will explain when we get there" she states. Yusuke notices the sword on her back, "is that Kazekiri" he asked. Kyuubei nodded with a smile, "yea...and your Raikiri is back home" she replies and yusuke nods. The four teens flared their aura and fly in tight formation to the alliance flagship.

IXIX

Aoba stood on deck in anticipation of the arrival of the shield and the decisvive battle with Imperious, "Gideon..your legacy has been a dark one but it is time to chase away that shadow" he thought.

"Aoba-Taicho..we have four fast moving objects approaching" a soldier shouts. aoba turns to him with a smile, "Hohoho...It is ok..its our aces" he states. Suddenly four lights landed on the deck to ship, to the shock of many soliders but aoba calmed them down, "Hohoho...Welcome my Lion of justice" he states. The four teens salute and follow aoba to the briefing room for the misson brief. The four took a seat as aoba brought up the screen, "Currently we are a course for the Void Triangle...an island chain southeast of the Isle of Diablo..our goal to take down imperious once and for all" he states. Aoba soon dimisses them and they are lead to their bunks for the journey. Kyuubei walked on the deck the ship as the sun slowly sets, "it's pretty isn't it" a voice muses, looking up she saw a boot hanging from the upper deck. Kyuubei glided up and found yusuke lying on the deck watching the sun, "oh hey kyuubei" he smiles. Yusuke was using his coat as a pillow and kyuubei saw his definition of his muscles, despite being only seventeen but she knew from when they trained in the hyperbolic time chamber. Kyuubei took a seat next to him and the pair watched the sun set, "tomorrow is a big day" she muses and yusuke softly grunts, "yea...the alliance believes it will end..if Faust-hart is gone" he states. Kyuubei nods slowly, "we could die tomorrow...life is fleeting" she states and leans on his chest, "So..I wanna do something with you" she adds. Yusuke arches an eyebrow as kyuubei stands and extends her hand, "lets go to your room" she stated and yusuke takes her hand.

Kyuubei closes the door as yusuke sat on his bed to take off his boots, "you do know what sex is right" she asks and yusuke slowly nods, "its to make babies right" he replies. Kyuubei stared at him blankly but softly laughs, "true..but it can be stress relief...do you jack off..you know milk the one eyed snake" she asks, taking off her boots. Kyuubei then unzipped her pants to reveal her pink lace panties and tan legs, her appearing tail switching and yusuke started feel his pants tighten. Kyuubei walked up to him and tipped his head back, "make no mistake this is one time thing...a little stress relief" she whispers, before softly kissing him. Yusuke sat wide-eyed from kyuubei's soft kiss but soon closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. Kyuubei broke the kiss and stared into his onyx eyes, before pulling his shirt off and tossing it on the floor, "now take off mine" she coos. Yusuke obliges and unbuttons her shirt, slipping it down her shoulders to reveal a pink bra. Kyuubei kissed him again this time her tongue entering his mouth and her hands manvering his to unhook her bra. Kyuubei giggled as yusuke fumbled with the clasp and finally freed her medium C-cups, "now feel em" she whispers and yusuke softly gropes her chest. Kyuubei softly purrs as yusuke fondles her, "its soft" he whispers and sees her nipples harden, "lick it" she adds. Yusuke runs his tongue over her nub as her hands explore his body but she feels his harden length on her thigh.

Kyuubei broke their kiss and ran her fingers over his neck, down his collarbone to his chest and gently pushed him back, "lay down" she whispers. Yusuke sighs while he lays back on his bunk, while kyuubei admired his chest and the minor scars. Kyuubei leaned down and kissed him again, noticing his red cheeks and the bulge in pants twitching under her. Kyuubei may have been a virgin but she knew the odds and ends of sex from movies, "caresses me" she cooed. Yusuke hesitantly started caressing her soft skin, eliciting a soft purr as her tongue found its way back in mouth. Kyuubei leaned back with a smirk and scooted back to unbuckle his pants, making him move enough to pull them off and her eyes widen seeing his 9-inch cock. Kyuubei arched to the slip off her panties and yusuke caught a glimpse of damp spot in the center. Kyuubei gave his member a few strokes, before aligning it with her wet core and slid him inside. Kyuubei winced as tears well up in her eyes as her barrier breaks, "are you ok" he whispers and she nods, "it's my first-time" she gasps. Kyuubei starts moving her hips causing yusuke to shudder as her inner walls engulf him. Yusuke soon gently thrusts his hips as kyuubei softly moans, "mmm..you're getting use to it" she moans. Yusuke and kyuubei lock right hands while his left grab her hip, "I'm almost there...ahhh" she screamed, as they came. Kyuubei slid off yusuke as he fell asleep, "thank you" she whispers, falling alseep on his chest.

IXIX

Yusuke enters the mess hall and made a beeline for the counter, "what can get you" he chef asks. Yusuke took a deep breath, "lets see...twenty eggs scrambled with cheese...fifteen pancakes...a pound of bacon and a pound of sausage links...a half gallon of chocolate milk and a half gallon of strawberry" he orders. The chef blinks then turns around, "one Yusuke breakfast" he shouts. Yusuke scratches his nose with soft smile, "I'll be waiting over there" he states and points. Yusuke takes his seat and made space for his food, "morning" a pair of voices state. Yusuke looked up to see hiten and piers with trays of food, "yo" yusuke simply replies. Hiten and piers took their seats as the servers brought out several plates, "here you go" one states. The soldiers in the mess hall were stunned watching yusuke eat like a ravenous animal, "if you're not careful you could lose a hand in there" one thought. Yusuke leaned back with a content sigh, "that was good...I could go for seconds" he stated and several face-palm. Hiten leaned to yusuke, "so how was last night" he whispers and yusuke furrowed his brow, "how was what" he asks confused. Hiten slapped his back, "how was kyuubei...did she make a lot noise or what...I saw you two go to your room...i know you two did something" he states. Yusuke starts to blush but before he could say something, kyuubei slapped hiten in the head, "what I do in my personal life is my business" she hissed, her ears flaring and her tail bristled. Piers snorted but stopped as kyuubei glared, "now get dressed...the island is not far away" she stated and all three took off.

XZXZXZXXXZZ

Yusuke, piers, hiten and kyuubei stood in front of aoba as he briefed them, "hohoho...the day has come...our forces are ready to attack" he states. Aoba points to a circled island on the map, "our target is on Terminus Island...over the past year our alliance forces have launched hit and run attacks on imperious...your defeat of the destruction army earlier this year has dealt a serious blow and now we can make a concerted effort to apprehend Gaston Faust-Hart...I will be sending the four of you via a C-130 took attack from above...while our forces attack from the south and west...when we capture Faust-Hart..this war will be over" he states.

"Aoba-Taicho...the plane is ready and our ships are nearly in formation" a soldier states. The four teens saluted and followed the soldier to the flight deck, "Yosh...Lets Rock" hiten/yusuke shout. Kyuubei and piers laugh as they climb aboard the plane. The four quickly strapped in as the order to take off was given and all four jerked as the plane shot forward. Yusuke looked around at his four comrades as a green light flashed, "ok we're over the island" the pilot shouted.

"Piers...kyuubei...take the east...Hiten take the north...I'll hit the middle...then converge on the center...don't get overwhelmed...let the alliance take the human soldiers" yusuke shouted. The rear door slowly opened and the four got in position, "you all ready to go" piers shouts and others nod.

"Lets go now" kyuubei shouts, jumping out followed by the others. The cloud cover was heavy and would hide their approach as plummeted to the island below. The clouds soon broke as they saw the alliance's ships firing on gun batteries, "alright guys..let hit it" hiten shouted and four separated into four blue streaks.

[song playing...Unstoppable E.S. Posthumus]

Hiten was the first to reached the ground first but he saw several youkai waiting. Hiten brought his hands together at the wrist as the ground approached, "Fist of the Flame Dragon" he roared, firing a blast of flames. The youkai under him were engulfed in flames as he landed on one knee and his hand in the dirt. The youkai outside the flames saw his dragon like eyes shining amid it, "he's one man...don't falter" a gruff voice shouted. The men turned to see their commander, whom was four armed bull-man dressed in just military pants and boots.

"Is that right but your men are faltering...don't you see that" hiten states, emerging from the flames and looked around, "if you value your lives...leave now this isn't your fight but the fight of someone too cowardly to fight for himself" he adds. The men looked at each other and most turned to escape but were obliterated by the bull, "Fucking Cowards" he spat and turned to hiten, "I'm Gyukei and I'll kill you now" he roared, powering up but hiten only smirked, "bring it" he thought.

Piers and kyuubei landed next but found no one waiting, "it's quiet...almost too quiet" piers states and fires a bolt of lightning into the tree line. A human-cat cross youkai fell from the tree as twenty more surrounded them, "I'll handle them" kyuubei states, drawing her newly acquired Kazekiri. Kyuubei took a kendo stance with the sword arched to the left. While piers got back to back with kyuubei, "Foolish...you children cant beat the imperious army" a voice echoed. The cat youkai in front of them parted as a scantily clad lion woman cross emerged from the treeline, "I am...Nagisa...you shall not pass" she smirked, shaking her breasts. Piers held his nose as a small trickle of blood fell but kyuubei was furious, her ears flaring and her tail bristled, "piers deal with them...I'll handle the Skank" she hissed. Piers gulped with a nod, "no problem" he states and turns his attention to cats. Kyuubei rigidly walked forward as nagisa slipped on a metal claw, "so little lady..you wanna fight" she smirked.

Gyukei charges hiten with a barrage of punches but hiten effotlessly dodges, "Is that it?!" he shouts, sweeping gyukei and landed a fire coated punch to the gut. Gyukei puked some blood and rolled away with a growl, "Not by a long shot" he howled, starting to power up. Hiten readied himself as a mist like aura surrounded gyukei's body and outward, "I will kill you" he hissed. Hiten took a step forward but suddenly his vision went blurry and his body felt slightly numb, "Hahahaha...you fell for my trap...this mist is poisonous and my blood you spilt is the trigger and you fell for it" gyukei cackles. Hiten stayed firm with eyes covered by shadow, "Again..I say..is That it?!...poison mist..how tacky...if that's all you got..then you aint worth shit" he states. Gyukei grits his teeth but laughs, "tough talk...I'll kill you now" he states and charges but hiten remains motionless, "Die" gyukei howled, swinging a double right hook. Hiten blocked the swing with his left arm, "you're the one talking tough" he states and focused fire to his right fist, slamming a punishing punch to gyukei's gut. Hiten then unleashed a barrage of punches, ending a jarring uppercut to gyukei's jaw. Hiten grabbed gyukei by the leg and threw him into the air, "Claw of the Flame dragon" he shouted, appearing above gyukei and slammed a flame kick into his body. Gyukei slammed into the ground with a thud as hiten hovered, "well that was bit anticlamatic" he thought, flying towards the others.

Kyuubei and nagisa traded strikes as pier dealt with the cats, whom were flying in every direction from his lightning barrage. Kyuubei swung wide but nagisa leapt over the swing, "whats wrong little girl..cant hit me" she sneers. Kyuubei's eyes narrow and swings an arced swing as wind whips around the blade, "Futon..Wind Whip" she shouts but nagisa dodged again with a smirk. Kyuubei notices piers had finished off the last cat and came to a halt, "admiting defeat little girl" nagisa states, swing a claw strike but kyuubei slices the claw in half. Whiskers form on kyuubei's cheeks as her power rises, "Not at all" she states, holding her sword horizontally and her free hand under the blade. Nagisa backs away slightly as kyuubei charges, "Futon..wind bullet/fox flame fang" she shouts. Nagisa shrieks as the combined attack incinerates her as kyuubei sheathes her sword.

[song playing...Build it up...Kaboose]

Yusuke plummeted like a stone through the clouds but suddenly several harpies flew up at him. One harpie charged from above and another from below but yusuke changed direction, making both slam into each other.

"Hahaha..You cant See me" yusuke shouted and dodged several more, slamming two more into one another. Yusuke saw the ground approaching with several snake youkai waiting, "well time to go big or go home" he thought. Yusuke raised his left arm straight as his arm sparked with red lightning, "Obliterating Last Bullet" he roared, slamming his fist into the ground, creating a huge crater and throwing the snakes like leaves. Yusuke emerged from the crater in front of a gate and saw a large base further beyond, "well this the place" he thought, kicking down the gate. Yusuke started to hop on his heels and soon sprinted forward with blinding speed, dodging the numerous traps. Yusuke saw a huge door come into view and he jumped, "Senkou" he shouted, breaking down the door and rushing inside. Yusuke continues further into the base as the others deal with the imperious' forces outside. Yusuke comes to a screeching halt at a three way path but he senses something powerful down the middle path, "a huge power...could this be it" he thought. Yusuke ventured down the path but didn't notice the camera turn to record him. [song ends]

Gaston smirks seeing yusuke down the middle path and towards him, "very good king of hearts...you possess a sharp sense" he states and turns his chair, "he coming to the arena..will greet him my son" he adds. Ryuuho sat in a chair with his legs and arms crossed but slowly rises from his seat, "I will but have that trash greet him first" he states, loosening his white tie and heading to the door. Gaston turns back to the camera with a unseen glare but smirks, "lets liven things up" he thought, pressing a button. Meanwhile yusuke continued down the hall but a suddenly increase of heat from behind caught his attention. Yusuke turned back to see a wave of scalding steam approaching and he took off in a full sprint, "what is this?!" he shouted. Yusuke saw the end of the hall and the door but two heavier doors were starting to close, "No you Don't" he shouted, jumping up enough to pick up speed to fly through the gap as it closed. Yusuke finds himself in a large arena with a circular retractable roof opening, a large double door on the far end, with a rectangular window to its left.

"Welcome King of Hearts or rather Yusuke Sagara...I am leader of the imperious army...Gaston Faust-Hart" he states. Yusuke sees a portly man dressed in a black military uniform, "so you're the leader...surrender quietly" he states. Gaston laughs with a wheeze, "Oh my quite forceful but I command an entire army...so I won't but I have some entertainment for you" he boasts, as the doors slowly open. Several disfigured youkai and humans shuffled out, "these are my pets" gaston cackled. Yusuke stared wide-eyed and his eyes narrowed, "they were innoccent...why do this to them" he question but gaston laughs, "Because I can" he smirked. The group charged yusuke from all sides but they quickly stopped at yusuke's power flared, cracking the ground and pushing them back. The group started to flee back to the doors but were cut down by a large chimera creature.

"Meet Tiny...a chimera..he ferocious...spliced from a lion...and gorrilla" gaston states. Tiny roars and charges yusuke with its claw, "Harikēn" he shouts, landing a downward cyclone kick on top of tiny's head. The creature slammed into the ground with a thud and cracked the ground, "Impos...Impossible?!" gaston shouted. Yusuke glared up at gaston but the sound of footsteps caught his ears, "Father seems your welcoming committe was useless" a voice states. Gaston grits his teeth with soft hiss but smirked, "Well then Ryuuho show him your greeting" he states.

[song playing...The Philosopher's Hammers - Hajime no ippo Rising]

Ryuuho was muscular with smooth black hair in a tight ponytail, showing off his red-violet eyes and handsome face. Ryuuho had shed his black uniform coat and white shirt, leaving him a grey undershirt, his suspenders at his sides and white gloves. Ryuuho kicked tiny aside with ease and fires a Ki blast to kill the creature, "ryuuho what are you doing?!...Tiny would have aided you against him" gaston shouts. Ryuuho glanced back at gaston with a glare, "father you would try interfere with my battle with your trash" he states. Gaston grits his teeth with a long hiss, "I am the leader of Imperious not you" he shouts. Ryuuho raises his right arm with his palm facing gaston, "true but Imperious is Over" he states, firing a purple-black Ki blast at the glass. Yusuke's eyes widen as the tiny room explodes with gaston inside. Ryuuho cracked his neck and knuckles, "now that the unpleasantries are over...Lets get down business" he states. Ryuuho adopted an orthodox stance while yusuke dropped into his bullet stance, "he's really strong and he killed his dad like nothing...the battle is over with imperious but I wanna face him" yusuke thought. Yusuke rushed with several rapid punches but ryuuho blocks each one and backs away slightly. Ryuuho closes the gap quickly to land a weighted uppercut and a follow-up downward chopping right. Yusuke staggered but got in close for a gazelle punch to the jaw and missed his follow-up right straight. Ryuuho skipped back a smirk and licked the blood from his lip, "you are strong...you are worthy but this place is cramped" he states, looking up. Yusuke rushes ryuuho but he jumps to the hole in the roof, "come back here" yusuke shouts, giving chase.

Yusuke flies behind ryuuho as he leads them to a large rocky formation near a lake. Ryuuho lands first as yusuke lands a few feet from him, "Now this better...No one will bother us here...so show me your real power" ryuuho states. Yusuke wiped the blood on his cheek, "Dont need an invitation" he shouted and jumped into the air, "ahhhhhh" he howled, starting to powerup. Yusuke clenched his fists at his sides as a gold aura started to swirl around him, his eyes turn teal and his hair started to stickup, "Ahhhhhh" he roared, going SSJ.

"Impressive...Let me show you mine" ryuuho states, spreading his legs shoulder length apart and clenches his fists. The wind starts to pick up and the ground under ryuuho cracks, "Haaaaa" he howls, sending a gust of wind as his power flares. Yusuke shields his eyes but he's grinning from ear to ear, "Game on" he thought. Ryuuho rises to yusuke's level with a smirk, "Show me what you got" he smirks.

[song playing...Buu Fights..Bruce Faulconer]

Ryuuho and yusuke stood face to face but ryuuho rushes forward with several punches. Yusuke blocked each one but not the knee to the abdomen and the follow-up elbow to the back. Yusuke landed on all fours but pushed off his hands to land a mule kick to ryuuho's chest. Ryuuho skipped back with a skid and rushed yusuke with rapid right jabs but yusuke dodged and jumped skyward. Ryuuho gave chase and their knees collided, throwing sparks and a small gust of wind. Ryuuho swung a right hook as yusuke swung a left hook but caught each other's fist, then traded knee strikes as sparks flew. Ryuuho reared back and connected with a headbutt, giving him several free shots to yusuke's gut. Yusuke grimaced but caught ryuuho's fists and landed a high knee to his chin and follow-up standing dropkick. Ryuuho corrected in air and smirked, only to power up more and flew forward. Yusuke did the same and both met with a large shockwave, bouncing off each other but vanishing with their speed. Yusuke and ryuuho flashed around the area with shockwaves and craters their on indication of their whereabouts. A large shockwave rocks the area as yusuke slams into a rock face. Ryuuho appears into front but yusuke frees himself with a burst of power and slowly floats towards, "I'd say round one is in the books" ryuuho comments. A purple aura surrounds ryuuho as a gold aura surrounds yusuke, "yea now its time for round two" he grins.

The auras slowly coalesced as yusuke smirked and ryuuho grinned, bringing his hands close to his chest but both threw their arms wide with a simultaneous yell. Ryuuho and yusuke unleashed a flurry of punches as they flashed around the sky. Ryuuho and yusuke caught each other with a jarring punch but ryuuho had more reach, freezing yusuke and gave him time to land a knee to the gut, followed up by elbow to neck. Ryuuho then placed his free hand on yusuke's chest and charged a purple Ki blast, sending yusuke through a rock formation, leaving a gaping hole. Ryuuho stared at the hole curiously but started hearing words, "Ka..me..ha..me..Haa" as a blue blast erupted from the hole. Ryuuho managed firing a Ki blast into it, garnering a huge explosion, "he's more adept than I thought" he thought. The smoke slowly cleared and ryuuho saw yusuke standing on the remains of the rock formation, his clothes slightly tattered and several bleeding cuts but a big smile on his face and couldn't help but laugh. [song ends]

Meanwhile hiten, piers and kyuubei arrived at the base, "do you sense that..two huge powers are going at it" piers comments.

"Its Yusuke and someone else but their powers at the moment appear to be even" kyuubei states, looking for an entrance. Hiten flew up to the top of building to to find an entrance or if needed make one, "hoh...hey guys up here" he shouts. Kyuubei and piers fly up to see an opening, "lets check it out" hiten suggests and three fly down. The trio found a large arena and found the remains of several disfigured youkai, including a chimera.

"Man looks like we missed the party" hiten quipped.

"It would seem...Faust-Hart has committed numerous inhumane acts against innocent youkai and humans...even animals" piers states.

"It seems he paid for his crimes with his life" kyuubei states, pointing to the shattered glass. Kyuubei lifted to glass and found Gaston's charred remains, "who do think killed him" piers asked. Kyuubei shook her head, "I don't know but we should tell aoba taicho...this battle is over without Faust-Hart the army crumbles" she states, dropping down. Piers nodded as hiten shrugged his shoulders, "lets go" kyuubei huffed and the others followed. The three reached the roof just as a explosion rocked the area, "Look over there" hiten shouted. Kyuubei and piers looked to several shockwaves accompanied by two blurs, "man..they're not messing around" piers comments. Kyuubei despite her fox senses could only make momentary images, even hiten was having trouble, "I'm hesitant to admit it but guys those two are on a completely different level" he states but smirks, "but that won't slow me down" he adds. Hiten turned towards the ocean, "come on crew...lets report back and then go watch the fireworks" he says, flying off. Piers shook his head and followed but kyuubei looked for a second, "be careful yusuke...the one you're fight is hiding something" she thought and flew off.

[song playing...Bruce Faulconer...Destruction theme]

Yusuke and ryuuho charged each other trading punch for punch and kick for kick. Ryuuho swings a high kick but yusuke blocked with his shoulder and swung one of his own. Sparks of energy radiated from them as both pushed on their kicks but both thrown back. Yusuke quickly corrected and charged, while clenching his left fist as it sparked with red lightning. Ryuuho corrected but yusuke was a foot from him, "Senkou" yusuke howled, slamming his left straight into ryuuho's abdomen. Ryuuho spat up a stream of blood as he flew like a missile through a rock formation into a cavern. Yusuke flew through the hole and landed but saw no sign of ryuuho, "focus or you wont sense him" he thought but suddenly ryuuho grabbed him behind in a full nelson. Yusuke struggles in ryuuho's grip but reaches back and grabs ryuuho by the head, then drops to his rear into a jawbreaker. Yusuke kipped up as ryuuho staggered back and raised his left, charging his Ki for his final shine. Ryuuho felt the increase in power and braced his left arm with his right as it sparked with energy.

"Final Shine/Eraser Gun" yusuke and ryuuho shouted in unison as the cavern exploded in a huge mushroom cloud. The smoke slowly dissipated as yusuke and ryuuho rose into the air. Yusuke was now missing his other sleeve and half of his coat. Ryuuho was missing the top half his shirt and had a trickle of blood running down his face, "hmm you impress me...my father underestimated you...but I won't" he smirks, wiping the blood from his face. Yusuke slipped off his coat and spat some blood, "Thanks...and you shouldn't" he states. The area came back into view to reveal a huge crater under them. As yusuke and ryuuho dropped into their respective stances and were poised to continue their battle.

To be Continued

NEXT TIME ON DBAU YUSUKE AND RYUUHO CONTINUE THEIR EARTH SHATTERING BATTLE BUT WHAT ARE KYUUBEI'S FEARS...FIND NEXT TIME ON DBAU


	9. Chapter 9

A/N...THIS WILL THE LAST CHAPTER FOR AWHILE THIS IS GOING ON HIATUS FOR ABOUT A MONTH OR MORE

DISCLAIMER...I OWN JUST OC

XZXZXZXXXZZ..TimeSkip

[Edited..11/25/14]

* * *

><p><strong>EP09...<strong>

[song playing...Century War Ends...Fairy Tail Ost]

Yusuke and ryuuho slowly descended to the ground with ryuuho landing first with one leg then the other, "it seems we are evenly matched but you hiding your true power" he states. Lightning struck around the island as the waves crashed, "As are you...despite the power we've been using...we're still feeling each others out...so what do you say we take the gloves off and get serious" yusuke counters. Ryuuho chuckles and shifts his right foot behind his left one, "I would be inclined to agree" he states, angling his arms wide. The ground started to rumble and the sky darkened as ryuuho's power rose, "I will show you 75% of my maximum" he smirks. Ryuuho's muscles become more defined and his purple aura becomes wider as the winds whip around them. Yusuke stays firm as the wind tries to push him back, "this is it" he thought. Ryuuho suddenly throw his head back with a mighty yell as the ground fissures and throws a great deal of dust, "Ahhhhhh" he howls. Yusuke shields his eyes from the dust as it slowly cleared and ryuuho came into view. Ryuuho flexed his muscles with a smirk, "Now show me your power" he states. Yusuke spreads legs apart and leans slightly forward, "Now" he utters, crossing his over his face and chest. The golden aura shoots forth as yusuke's body glows and his power flares, "that's it now we will see" ryuuho thought. The ground quakes under their feet as the wind surge once again, making ryuuho cover his eyes from the whipping dirt. Yusuke's eyes started widen as he raises his clenched right fist, "nhhhh...haaa" he howls. Yusuke leans forward but quickly throws his arms up with a echoing yell, as his power threw more dust and rocks. The debris slowly dissipated as yusuke stood face to face with ryuuho but both quickly rushed each other, erupting in a huge shockwave. [song ends]

Kyuubei and the others arrive on the alliance's flagship as a explosion throws a gust of wind. The soldiers on the ships were gawking and pointing, "what could it be...some new Imperious weapon" one stated.

"Could be...who knows Faust-Hart is a fiend" another states. Kyuubei spied Aoba standing on the upper deck with a look of distress on his normally serene face, "aoba taicho...We have news" she shouts. Aoba walks down the steps as everyone saluted, "kyuubei...hohoho...what do you have" he asks.

"Sir...we infiltrated the base and found an arena used for fighting...However we found that...Gaston Faust-Hart...leader of the imperious army is deceased" kyuubei states. A bead of sweat ran down aoba's brow as another shockwave erupted from the island, "then it is I feared" he whispers and turns to the soldiers, "Send word to all our ships...have them issue a full retreat and contact our allies tell them Gaston is dead" he orders. The soldiers scramble off as the trio looked shocked, "aoba-tai...what are you doing Yusuke is still on the island fighting someone...whom is very strong" piers states. Aoba wiped his brow, "my young shield...the person fighting Yusuke is no ordinary fighter...He is the son of Gaston Faust-Hart...making him the grandson of Gideon Faust-Hart...The Legendary Genius...Gideon was considered the strongest daiyoukai on earth...he had no equal only time was his defeat...he died of illness...So if his grandson inherited half of his genius...not many can stop him" he explains. The trio's eyes widen in shock but aoba softly laughs, "however...there may be one...he inherited his grandfather's tenacity...his father's never say die attitude and to boot he is one hellava fighter...So lets place our hopes in the hands of the King of Hearts" he states. The ships slowly pull back as the trio watch from deck, "aoba-tai is right...yusuke is the strongest we know..he can do it" piers states. Hiten scoffs slightly, "I could've done it but let yusuke have the fun" he states. Kyuubei remained silent her eyes transfixed on the island, "be careful" she thought.

[song playing...Celldweller - I Can't Wait (Metal Revision by Paul Udarov)]

Ryuuho charged yusuke with fist clenched, only to blown back by a left straight. Ryuuho caught himself and countered with left to yusuke's jaw. Yusuke as he rolled with the punch, managed an awkward kick but ryuuho caught his boot and slammed him into the ground. Ryuuho jumped into the air with his boot aimed at yusuke's head but he rolled out of the way and flipped to a crouched position. Ryuuho turned just as yusuke rammed his head into ryuuho's face, making him slide across the ground. Yusuke fired a blue Ki blast but ryuuho dodged behind a rock. Ryuuho sprinted from behind the rock as yusuke did same and both the same idea, as they locked hands in a test of strength as the land fissures where their hands met. Ryuuho and yusuke screamed in each others face as their auras clashed but soon traded headbutt for headbutt. Blood trickles down their face as yusuke and ryuuho struggle for dominance, their boots dig into the ground but ryuuho see an opening, landing a knee to yusuke's ribs. Yusuke grimaced but held firm and managed a shin kick to ryuuho's ribs, "Rising Dragon" he roared, landing his spinning uppercut to ryuuho's jaw. Ryuuho choked back a shout as flipped completely over but he howled as yusuke slammed his knee into back and his chest slammed into a rock. Ryuuho clutched his ribs in pain as yusuke skipped back and steadied his breath. Ryuuho struggled to feet as blood trickled out his mouth and dripped onto to his glove. Ryuuho stared at the blood but clenched his fist with a smirk and his aura flashed. Ryuuho rushed yusuke with lightning speed but quickly darted pass him and landed a back elbow. Yusuke swung his leg back but ryuuho vanished leaving an afterimage, "man he's gotten faster" he thought. Yusuke grunted as ryuuho slammed a body blow and unblocked right straight, "now feel one of my best attack" ryuuho shouts. Yusuke skidded to halt and ryuuho was closing in, with right arm arched to his chest and his left in a clenched fist.

"Wolf Fang Fist" ryuuho howled, thrusting his left forward in a screw blow motion. Yusuke managed a slight sidestep but ryuuho's contacted his side, making him howl as his side erupted a searing pain, as he jumps into the air. Ryuuho laughed as he floated up to yusuke and saw the grimace on his face but quickly charged, forcing yusuke block but he was feeling the pressure. Ryuuho swung a heavy left hook but yusuke used the force of the punch to land a high kick. Yusuke swung a wide left but ryuuho dodged, shattering a rock and yusuke dodged ryuuho's kick. The rocks and debris shattered and flew with every dodge or parry as the two titans did battle. Yusuke grimaced as ryuuho landed a kick to his injured side but grabbed the leg and slammed a palm strike to his chest. Yusuke then flipped ryuuho using the grabbed leg but he used the flip to land a double kick to yusuke's face. Ryuuho braced his left arm to fire his Eraser Gun as yusuke skidded to halt, "Take this" he howled. Yusuke screamed as he caught the blast, making him skid on the ground but he came to as his boots dug into the ground and with a another yell sent the blast into the air. However ryuuho was lying wait and yusuke had no time to react as the glowing screw blow punch struck him in the chest. Yusuke's teal eyes were wide as he dropped to knee and fell face into the ground, with his hair returning to normal.

Ryuuho stared down at the barely conscious yusuke as he tried to stand but ryuuho slammed his boot into yusuke's back, "Now..give up and I'll spare you" he smirks. Yusuke spat up some blood, "No..never..I wont give up" he chokes out and ryuuho scoffs, "have it your way" he states, extending his hand. Ryuuho fired several purple Ki blasts at near point blank range. Yusuke screamed as his body flayed and his screams echoed through the area as ryuuho laughed, "you just don't learn" he grinned. Yusuke layed motionless with his shirt comepletly gone but ryuuho kicks yusuke onto his back and grabs him by the throat. Ryuuho lifted them into the air and flew towards the lake, "Enjoy the swim" he smirked, dropping yusuke into the water and he slowly sank, "Game set and Match" ryuuho chuckled. [song ends]

Yusuke slowly floated to the bottom of the lake, "I cant die down here" he thought, barely conscious.

"Why are struggling some much" a voice states.

"I dont wanna Die here" yusuke shouts.

"Why dont you just Die" the voice retorts.

"I will Not Die" yusuke shouts back.

"Then Dont" the voice shouts. Yusuke opens his eyes to see Raito standing over him, "what you doing Little Saru...It not like you to doubt yourself" he states. Yusuke's eyes flicker, "I let you down..beacause of me you and sasami died" he whispers. Raito huffs with his arm crossed, "brat you could never let me down...as for my death it happens..you can't protect everyone...So stand up King of Hearts" he shouts. Yusuke's eyes shoot open under the water and bubbles started erupt around him.

[song playing...Selectracks - Fatal-Massive Hybrid Rock.]

Ryuuho stares down at the lake, "its been fifteen minutes...not even he can hold his breath that long...my Wolf Fang Fist did the job" he states. However suddenly the lake spilts in half and parts, "No way...cant be" ryuuho shouted. Yusuke slowly rose out of lake, "The Fight is Not over yet" he firmly states. Yusuke clenches his fists at his sides as he powers up once again, "haaaaaa" he howls, as the winds pick up and his muscles bulk. Yusuke continues to howl as he goes SSJ once again but ryuuho notices yusuke has a renewed strength. The shockwaves and shattering of rocks continued as yusuke and ryuuho fought over the island but the battle was closing on it end. Yusuke and ryuuho moved faster than eye could see, save several impacts or streaks in the sky. Yusuke slid along the ground as he blocked ryuuho's right straight but not the left uppercut. Yusuke grimaced as blood sprayed but countered with a heavy right hook, "Harikēn" he shouted, landing a cyclone kick. Ryuuho slammed into the ground as yusuke dropped to one knee, "Heh..it seems we are approaching our limits...However...I will not be beaten on this day" ryuuho states, reaching his feet and started to power up again. The sky started to darken oncemore and lightning filled the sky as ryuuho jumped into sky with his arms extended wide.

Yusuke got to his feet as purple-black Ki formed in both of ryuuho's hands, "looks like he's going broke...alright body of mine..hold together a little longer" he thought. Yusuke raised his hands forward with his wrist touching, "Kaa" he recites, as his power rises. The numerous small rocks lift off the ground as the lightning strikes, "Mee...Haa" yusuke states, slowly bringing his hands to his side but his wrists still locked. Ryuuho brought his wrists together as the Ki balls merged into a large one, "Mee" yusuke shouts, as a blue ball forms in his hands. Ryuuho focuses his energy as yusuke does the same, their powers creating a whirlwind of power, "Eraser Cannon" he roars, firing his blast. Yusuke shots his hands skyward, "Haaaa" he screams as the blue blast fires like a bomb. The two blasts charged each and slammed into each other as both poured their energy into them, "impossible his beam is as strong as mine" ryuuho shouted. The ground fissured in half as the two beams struggled for dominace, whole large sections cracking and flying in opposite direction. Ryuuho powered up more forcing his beam closer to yusuke but he was out done and pushed back with his kamehameha. Offshore the alliance's force watch in disbelief at the sight before them, seeing two large beams colliding into the sky. Kyuubei and the others watched from the upperdeck as the sea became rougher, "yusuke" she thought.

"Man this is compelelty amazing..two of the strongest fighters on earth are ducking out in spectular fashion..and we got front row seats" hiten shouted. Piers watched with wide eyes as the two light struggled on one another, "yusuke you can do this" he thought. Yusuke's boots dug into the ground as his focused more power into his wave, "Lets see what you got.." ryuuho howled, drawing more power. Yusuke struggled to hold off ryuuho's as it drew closer, "No choice..I really hope this works" he thought and focused his power, "Super..Kaio...Keeeennnn" he roared. Yusuke whole body burned red and blast grew twice its size and pushed ryuuho's beam back. Ryuuho's eyes widen as his beam is engulfed by yusuke, "Ahhh..No...No" he howls, as he is enveloped by the kamehameha and it continued till it exploded into the imperious base, in a massive gust of wind and debris. Yusuke panted heavily as his body slowly shook, "My whole body is numb but It was worth it" he thought. falling on his back with a dustup. [song ends]

XZXZXZXXXZZ

Hiten, kyuubei and piers arrived back on the island after seeing the huge explosion and the drop in Ki of both fighters. The trio searched the battle site and found yusuke on his back, "judging by the area of destruction..both of them left nothing on the table" piers comments, as hiten and kyuubei pick up yusuke. Yusuke slowly stirred as the lifted off to head back to the ship nearby. Once they arrived the made the trek to the infirmary, amid several murmurs of soldiers. The four reached the infirmary as yusuke opens his eyes again but his eyes widen in fear. One of the doctors had a needle in his hands, "A...A..Needle" yusuke shrieks and tries to escape. Kyuubei and hiten tried to keep him from moving, "no please...no needles...I'd rather be sick than get a needle" he pleads, pulling on the door.

"What's he doing?!...I'm not giving him a shot" the doctor shouts. Yusuke turns back with sigh of relief, "ok then" he states and everyone facepalmed. The doctor started his exam and was amazed yusuke despite his injuries was healing at a high rate. The doctor asked to take a blood sample but yusuke started screaming and ran off like child. The others found him on the upper deck watching the stars, "I've never seen a guy as strong run off like a little girl" hiten joked.

"I don't like needles...so I avoid doctors" yusuke replies. Piers snorts as kyuubei shakes her head, "ok then...so how do feel...those injuries looked serious" she asks.

"I'll be ok...how bout you guys" yusuke replies, scratching the bandage on his chest. The three looked at each other, "fine considering our opponents were pushovers" hiten states and others laughed. The ship soon arrived at the alliance's headquarters on the mainland of Neo America. The four members of the shield were given a hero's welcome but all four preferred the shadows to the limelight. Aoba was praised as the genius behind imperious' defeat but he knew it was the shield's aid that turned the tide of the war. Aoba presented the young warriors with a substantial windfall, which they accepted only if the money was placed in trust of their choosing.

The four heroes stood on the balcony of aoba's home but the mood was somber, their mission from Lord Oberon was finished and the alliance would handle the rest.

"Well what's next for the shield...I for one staying with the alliance and start college" piers states.

"I'm returning to village to continue my training...then possibly medical school" kyuubei states. Hiten leaned on the railing, "I'm gonna train and one day kick yusuke's ass" he grins. Yusuke chuckles and hops off the railing, "I look forward to that...as for me...return home and properly mourn my losses and start traveling again...I wanna see the world" he states and places his fist out. The others follow suit, "Believe in the Shield" they say in unison.

Arc Complete

A/N...THE IMPERIOUS WAR IS OVER...DID YOU ENJOY...NEXT ARC IS THE SEVEN YEAR ARC...SO STAY TUNED AND CONTINUING TO SUPPORT...STAY FROSTY...

NEXT TIME ON DBAU...THE IMPERIOUS WAR IS OVER FOR YUSUKE BUT A NEW ENEMY IS ON THE MOVE...FIND OUT NEXT TIME


End file.
